Tales of Genesis: TOKYO POLICE 2016
by DRAGON BALL HUNT3R
Summary: In an alternate Universe, Shinji Ikari is summoned by his father to Rinbo Tokyo where he must overcome the challenges that come his way to defend the city from the radical terrorist group known as "The Angels." But he can't do it alone and soon he will find new allies in his work as a police officer. But when the NERV Police decides to get desperate, they resort to the "EVANGELION"
1. Case 01

SURPRISE SERIES! A new take on Evangelion if you haven't read the title or description, And By the way…

Neon Genesis Evangelion is not made or directed by me and all rights go to Hideaki Anno, Please support the original Release if you appreciate Eva.

_**CASE 01- Before the Hedgehog Settles. (Edited)**_

A teenager walks down the street and casually awaits at a pay phone while the town is deadly quiet… This kid had his hair long enough to reach to the back of his neck and he had wore an all blue suit with gold buttons to go straight down from his collar. He was told to look formerly, and that's exactly what he did. The teen pushed the buttons while looking down at the particular picture he had received with his letter. An woman who looked to be just out of college had wavy long purple hair and she was in a black bikini that had arrows pointing to the fleshiest parts to offer view of.

"Oh my, what a strapping young man! I bet you were staring! Tee Hee!" Shinji squealed, imitating his own impression of her already. "I bet that's what she'll sound like…" he complained. Though he did not waste any time to leave his position and try to reach his destination. Though he was set on coming to the city for some odd reason, he knew he was growing bitter ro everyone almost in the past few years, And it grew steadily with time. He always hated talking to others, only a few people he had cared about were left behind at his village that he left to come to Rinbo Tokyo. Shinji walked down aimlessly straight down a long road with no people in sight which struck him as suspicious.

"That's fine... Even if I got jumped, or got in a bad accident. I would not care. I have no aspirations of my own to follow, and I haven't found anything I really like. 'The world is too painful' was the title of the last paper I wrote in my small school. The village won't miss me, and that's what I've always wanted. I don't want to have ties with people, to only depend on those bonds just to feel happy. So why am I here? To look for my own happiness...maybe."

_**MEANWHILE**_

"Oh damn! I thought this GPS was useless! *Sigh* Of all things. WHY'D IT HAVE TO BE RIGHT NOW?!"

…

"Hmm, Geo, Geo, Geo…" Shinji looked for the sign that might point him to safety. "Geo-front. Right?" He asked himself. He turned around to what he thought was someone there but it was only a ray of light blocking his view, but he did look up to see birds flying away from their definitive sitting spots on the telephone line. A megaphone came over the town withing a white police chopper with Red Leaves and tree roots running all along the sides had colored the flying machine. It was hovering over various points in the city, moving from point to point every now and then to finish it's speech. giving fair warning to anyone who may have not left already.

"ATTENTION! RESIDENTS OF RINBO TOKYO. IF YOU HAVE NOT VACATED TO YOUR NEAREST SHELTER, THEN PLEASE DO HURRY. THIS IS FOR YOUR TOP SAFETY IN DEFENSE OF AN ANTICIPATED TERRORIST ATTACK IF" The mans voice with a huge megaphone flew above Shinji and stuttered, looking at the carelss boy. "H-HEY YOU DOWN THERE! YOU BETTER GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE! NOW'S NOT THE TIME TO BE WANDERING AROU-AHHHHH!" A spear of white light sent the helicopter in one piece flying into the ground beside him exploding. The spear of light disintegrated from his view. He hid his face from the smoke and he was truly frightened from the act that just came upon him. He heard a car slide up next to him and a door opened.

"M-MY BAD! GET IN!" The older woman on the picture showed up in a sleek looking black and white police cruiser with red and blue lights running along doors, with 2 spotlights on the roof.

"HEY! You're that trashy looking college girl!" He yelled.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" The purple haired woman yelled who wasn't very much older than him. Her vein popped from her forehead and she went to reach out of the car and chuck him inside with a force to be reckoned with. "I thought it would be appealing!" She screamed while throwing the car in reverse with another object of light be chucked at them, but this was a round looking object that slid down the street towards them.

"HOLY CRAAAAAAAAAP!" The teen yelled in fear.

"IS THAT A HOLY HAND GRENADE!? GET DOWN!" She pushed herself atop of him with her chest muzzling his face.

"MMMF! MMMFFFF!" Muffled noises came from the stressed out teenager. And boom came from right underneath the car and the white light chuck their car miles into the sky as they were flying for 30 seconds high in the sky. Screaming to the top of their lungs for the whole dive, their cruiser landed into a nearby shallow lake just out of view from the city barely.

"Of all the…." The college girl gasped as she looked down at her dress she had just gotten out of the shop. "OH NO! My dress just cost me 6 months on loan payments and I selfishly wore it for occasion just for it to be ruined the day this attack is upon us! Not to mention this is the 3rd Cruiser I crashed all year and I might even get my licensed revoked if this goes on any longer! Damn it! Damn it all! Just my luck today! I just… HATE TODAY…" She stomped upon the cruiser that had the rear end sticking out of the water. The teen overheard her cries and ignored them as he swam out to land. He was halfway over and noticed she looked depressed sitting atop the cruiser, remaining quiet. Shinji had thought back to himself, "She saved my life and I'm just going to abandon her? I'm just as shameless as the that bastard..."

A memory popped into his mind and he was just a toddler, being 4 Years old waiting on a boat in the middle of a lake similar to this was a painful image of him sobbing as he awaited the return of his father all alone on the boat. He was all alone since and he had pent up anger for the old man. Practically attacking anybody who'd try and reason with his sudden breakdowns in the past. So he ignored this memory and got back to the car to sit next to the college girl. "Cheer up, this could be worse now, Thanks to you we're not dead" Shinji patted the girl on the back and saw her unexpected reaction. Her eyes popped open like blinds snapping open.

"My name is Misato, Misato Katsuragi." She held out her hand for approval.

I'm Shinji Ikari, Miss- Miss Katsuragi." He stuttered, trying to be as friendly as possible.

"So you are well mannered. Misato will do. So Shinji, we meet at last." She chuckled.

"Um Yeah." -_-

"So, why don't we swim on out and call for a pickup huh?" She suggested.

"You have a cell phone that survives water?" Shinji said sarcastically.

A vein popped out of her forehead. "Do you? Because not everything is perfect!" She yelled.

"Well I don't know, I have an unbreakable personality." Shinji said boringly.

"It seems quite easy to shatter." She snapped back.

"Just like your relationships?" He asked defensively .

"Well it's not like you'd know anything about relationships. *Chuckles* After all, you're just a boy."

"Hmm, Is that so…" Shinji huffed, Misato striked a nerve.

"Oh, I'm sowwy! Honestly! Once you settle down here, you can get the hang of it! We'll call it practice!" She tried to clumsily settle him down.

"Practice? You mean like I get to use you?" Shinji again said innocently with no prior intent on saying anything sexual.

Misato blushed like a ripe tomato and she jumped back away from him in the water. " W-What did you say?! You little pervert! URRRGH! Don't you have anything nice to say!" She squealed feet away from him.

Shinji was left scratching his head in confusion "Well, I was-" He stopped mid sentence.

"What is it?" She looked up to the sky and saw a White Helicopter with Red Tree roots running along the helicopter, and it had a red Symbol that said "NERV" and it was in a perfect White Square that held the letters in the box. The helicopter landed beside them and a blonde girl about the same age as Misato stepped out with an annoyed face on.

"Captain, we were expecting you to be out of town 30 minutes ago. Why must you insist on wasting time and manpower?"

"S-Sorry! We kind of had to dodge a grenade back their so uhh…" She couldn't try to make an excuse with her.

"Hmm, So you're him? Shinji Ikari?"

"Oh, uh yes. Hello." Trying his hardest to not sound like a jerk.

"You're not very talkative. Oh well, maybe that's just how you are Mr. Ikari. Come along now, we'll be getting you prepared then."

_**Gendo's office**_

"Ahh, so it's not what we expected it to look now is it Gendo?" An elderly man in gray hair and White suit made his statement clear.

"Yes, I'd expect this criminal to be much bigger. Him and his damn terrorist organization want to take on the last pillars of mankind. We'll just hope the Military doesn't have to waste so much of their money at failing in exterminating the target." The commander himself said slyly as he held his regular sitting pose with his hands cupped around each other while he thought.

"Yes, and we can furthermore put them to shame since we can actually capture him and arrest him. No murder needed."

_**INTERMISSION**_

_**TOKYO POLICE 2016**_

_**The Hedgehog burrows.**_

A door made entirely of a wired fence rolled out of the way, rattling once they made it to ground at a simple metal docking pad in the middle of the ocean. Shinji stepped off of the pad and he made his way with the two with him as the helicopter took off. "Busy today aren't we? Well it is to be expected. I'd suspect no less than a hundred fatalities today." Shinji caught notice of her attitude already, a grim look on things was what he thought, almost as if it was like a- "Oh well, Shit happens you know?" Yup… He was right.

And so the fence shut close behind him and he stepped on a large metallic standing pad it had made it's way diagonally down. Shinji felt a creep up his spine once the gates shut behind him. He did not panic, but only awaited the movement of the floor. And thus there were no lights to spring on, so they had made their way down slowly and he could see light creep out from under the cracks in his feet and he saw gold hit his eyes through the glass they were now in between. He looked out to his left and saw a glamorous looking pillar of White with Tree roots growing all along it to the top and there were 2 small square buildings that were plain black that disturbed him a bit. Each building on top of them looked to have an arena to fight on. Each side had it's own flag and the Black building on the right had a heavenly looking badge of NERV's that was all white and with the symbol glowing. But to the left was an all dark one with the Badge looking rusty and scraped out.

"Umm, Miss Akagi." He said confused.

"Hmm? Enough with the formality! We're friends now! Try it ok?" Misato yelled casually.

"Okay, Well Ritsuko, there are two buildings here, but they both have flags… Is this like a training course? Other kids are here?" He was a little worried.

"Of course! This is one of the very few Geo-fronts in the world, and all the kids here are either living here, or training to take the very few places we have left in our protection services. We are the law and we stand to keep the last stakes of mankind alive. The city you know up top there will be gone soon, and the public will flock to us in need of help." Misato butted in, saying in a proud speech.

"And… I'm one of the few to take that protective place…?" He held his lip, biting it.

"Of course! Of course you are! Did you not read the pamphlet?" Misato asked him in surprise.

"Ehh…" Shinji almost said whiningly. "All my teacher said was that I was going far away to help mankind's struggle against a dangerous terrorist group. Doesn't my father work here? Am I going to see him?" He struggle saying, turning away with a sickening feeling in his stomach.

"Bad blood between the two of you? You sound just like me." Misato didn't add anymore to the conversation, but only left him wondering. The ride came to a stop and the golden light had vanished along with the gorgeous view.

"GAH! Are you guys trying to make this place as creepy as humanly possible?" Shinji then heard energy quietly buzzing from up top and he still awaited any light to show where he was exactly. The white light grew strong enough to finally light up the room he was in. It was a rusty metallic room with one chamber in the middle with water full inside of it. A leather chair was inside of the water chamber and this only left the boy even more nervous. "Are you... gonna put me in there? A- An nature molder?" Shinji saw on of these devices leaked online.

"Incorrect." An upsetting voice to Shinji came over an intercom. A bright LED light shone through the wall on the opposite end of the chamber and there was Gendo Ikari, The worthless father.

"W-What." Shinji could not breathe and the two college girls looked surprised at his reaction to his dad. Shinji was shaking from the sight of his father, and lost his alter ego who was a wise cracking asshole to everyone he met today.

That's a prototype synthetic life form Evangelion. A tool we must use to fend off the terrorist group known as the Angels. And you are going to get in there and fight." Gendo voiced his menacing voice to his son, hoping to force him into submission.

"Y-You want me to get in- Th-That chamber? Is it just like that? But what if I… I never seen anything like this?! What the hell am I supposed to do with it?!" Shinji yelled frighteningly "W-WHY DID I COME?!" Shinji threw his back away from everybody, and Misato came over to him in seek of answering his question.

"Why Shinji? Could you tell me why? You came here of your own will didn't you? Then why?" She had her hand on his shoulder. "I'll tell you why. You came here to face your father, and to perhaps face yourself! This could be your chance of finally getting back at him, or maybe you just want to find something out here. Maybe it was all just for the hell of it, but either way you came here on your own. We have a terrorist to beat and you're the only one who can do it. YOU are the one." Shinji heard these words from Misato, but they only made him make his decision much harder than needed. He looked back to her, the chamber, and then his father who he could not visually see still from the blinding light behind him.

"I do not have time for play time with a child. If you are going to do it, then you should just do it now. If you're not going to do it, THEN JUST LEAVE." Gendo's words hit Shinji in the stomach and he could not say a word against it.

"I… I just can't. I just can't do it." Shinji said while he looked in shame at the ground, leaving Misato disappointed, and about everybody else who overheard. The two college girls who accompanied him had left him alone.

"Prepare Rei."

"We can- WE CAN USE HER? SURELY NOT?!" Foyutski stumbled on his words in surprise.

"We'll just have to see if this chamber works with her." Gendo made his decision clear. And there she was, A girl was escorted by two men in berets who wore the same white uniform as everyone else, and this girl had light blue hair, red eyes and a faceless expression. Her hair was not long, but it was short and down to her shoulders and unkempt.

"Is this the other?" the girl asked, with eyes on Shinji. The two officers with her nodded their head. "I see, so he wasn't useful?" Rei made another statement with no emotion in her voice. Another nod came from the two officers.

"I knew it… I'm really not needed after all. This was all so STUPID…" Shinji thought to himself, while berating himself for not getting in already. But then a loud sudden thud came from outside, and Gendo voiced. "So, It's found us?" Another thud came but it was a familiar spear of light he saw earlier and it came through the ceiling and hit Rei in the side. She was bleeding like a cut pig, so Shinji instinctively ran to her side. He held her and he held up his hand from all the blood seeping through her white overcoat, and he almost fainted…

"I mustn't run away…" He told himself. "I'll do it!" He yelled over Rei's head. "I'll get in that Evangelion!" And so his choice was made.

Misato came to his aid with a box that was full of equipment he was going to need to use. "S-Sorry! I just knew you'd come through, so I got you all of this for your battle!" She opened the cardboard box and handed him a mask to put on. It was a Ski mask sure, but it resembled a rabbit from the ears it had atop. On the inside was metal plating and the eye holes had see through glass that looked like it would reveal him a HUD. He put it on and immediately, he felt a jolt in his head, and he was very tired. He slouched over and people saw his reaction. "It works! Commander the ghost mask works on him!" Misato yelled in joy. The boy was unconscious and she walked him over to the chamber full of water. She opened the door to it and the water stood still in there until she moved the boy in front of it and then the water had swirled around inside, placing the chair on the ground with the water all behind it. Misato placed Shinji in the seat and then the water spiked in the air and all settled in the chamber with him inside of it. Shinji then slowly came to awaken, and he looked around inside the chamber he was in.

"M-Misato, I feel like I'm… Vanishing…" Shinji said tiredly.

Misato put her hand on the glass and her face close to it. "Don't worry, we'll walk you through it and you'll be able to take out that angel bastard easily. I promise." Shinji reached his hand out to hers on the other side of the glass, but everything in the chamber morphed into a blue sphere of water. "Alright… Where do we fire it commander?"

"I think it would be most suitable to use Unit 01 with this element. I mean you gave him the mask for it." Gendo said in an obvious tone. Thus Misato came to a lever wired to the chamber and launched the sphere into a sort of outlet on the top of the glass chamber. It got sucked into it, and finally Shinji's eyes awoke. He was inside of something metallic, and immediately, he felt physically different. His eyes were perfectly round, he had long ears atop of his head, and his legs were long and very muscular. And his arms were still long too, though he could tell they were inches less as long. Though his arms were not as muscular, he had a feeling he wouldn't need them. He was in a pitch black room until a bright white light in front of him flashed on. He seemed to be on a launch pad and he heard gears roll around under his feet.

"EVANGELION UNIT 01! LAUNCH!" Shinji could hear Misato's voice through a radio imbedded into his mask. He felt a huge push underneath his feet, and he felt the cold air whiz by him as he went faster than the speed of light upwards. He finally was outside, and he looked below him from the sky and saw the darkly lit city below him. This was the town he arrived in… He landed on a tall building over looking the city and a voice came through the radio.

"Shinji, the way you want to work the Evangelion is if you just use it like you would your body, but I can see you're already confident in exploring it's uses I see." Ritsuko said amusingly. "Even though you're probably comfortable with it already, We need you to stay calm and be aware of your surroundings and use it to your advantage. Try jumping higher to a vantage point."

"Higher." Was all Shinji could say. So he readied his jump, and he leaped miles in the sky, but he overshot the building he was looking for and instead landed face first onto the hard ground beside it. He could hear many voices of his intercom panicking about something but he couldn't pay attention to it all once he saw what it was. A white glowing being about the same size as him wore the mask of Red crow. Shinji staggered back but the angel took it's chance and struck him in the stomach with what seemed to be a spear and his inside's were burning. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shinji screeched in pain as he held his stomach.

"Shinji! Calm down, that's not really your stomach!" Shinji looked up as he felt his insides burning on the inside and he saw it restrain him. It pushed him onto the ground, and it continuously pounded on his left leg, finally breaking it. Shinji was at a loss for words until it finally shot a ray through his right eyes, leaving him half dead, and half awake. No sound reached him until he heard something loud was starting to beat loudly. Like another heart.

"Jesus! EXTRACT HIM NOW! THERE IS NO TIME!" Misato yelled to all support awaiting in the sky above. But no word came from them. Only static was received from her end. "DAMNIT! GET ME LIVE FEED OUT THERE! WHERE'S OUR SUPPORT!?" Misato yelled but finally a bloody screen was revealed to them and The evangelion was roaring loudly like a possessed demon. A human hand laid beside the camera, and there was smoke all around the area. Flames came upon the earth, and there was a dim white glow from the angel that was on it's back on the street. The Eva creeped closer to it while the angel cried. It plucked all limbs from it as a golden liquid was splashing from the creature all along the buildings beside them. The Eva took one more roar as it stepped away from the scene and it had its life system shut down shortly after…

"SHINJI!"

_**The morning after...**_

"!" Shinji gasped and then opened his eyes and looked at an unfamiliar ceiling that gave him the notion that he was inside of a hospital. Calm quiet music could be heard over the hospitals intercom as it cycles pop hit songs throughout the time. "Unfamiliar ceiling." He whispered to himself.

_**RINBO TOKYO**_

"Yesterday was a bit extreme for his first day wouldn't you agree? I mean we just thought things would go our way because of 'SCIENCE!' But of course things just aren't that simple Ritsuko." Misato mocked her friend that sat beside her on a rather large shuttle train for NERV personnel only.

"I never said things would go the way I wanted! I guess I was too eager to see the life form in action. Sure Rei's used it a few times, but Shinji… He got to use Unit 01! The rabbit system was amazing to see in work was it not?" Ritsuko was about to go on a tangent but stopped to hear her friends opinion.

"(Sigh) You always cared more about the machine than human life Ritsuko…" Misato made no opinion, but only made fun of her friend.

"I noticed recently… You're not over protective of him are you? You never know what'll happen in the end Misato. I'm sure you know more about that than anyone."

"Yeah? And I know just how ready you are to just throw out that 'Well Shit happens' attitude… IT'S INHUMANE!" Misato got red in the face as she cornered herself to the window feeling a bit embarrassed of her sudden protection for the teen.

"So… You're afraid to let go of your mother figure?" Ritsuko said with sadness. "Just don't cry to me when something happens. It's too painful to see you work for something so hard and then lose it…" (Or is it something else?) Ritsuko thought.

"He's still so young, But I mean so are we, there's no wrong in being too careful."

"Heh, Well Shinji just awoke." Ritsuko flipped open her phone to read the message she received from Hyuga.

"So you think he's okay? You don't think he's warped do you?!" Misato panicked.

"Warped? You mean like maybe he's turning delusional? Heh, I don't think so. If you really want to find out, then you should go find out yourself Misato." The blonde pointed her finger at her friend.

"Well…"

Cranial Nerves

The boy sat in the clothes he arrived in, and he only stared down at the leg which was broken last night in the attack and did not take his eyes off of it. He heard footsteps behind him but he didn't say a word. He stood up and the girl who came to meet him walked beside him to the elevators. Misato knew he was in an odd state from the aftermath, but she only kept small talk with him along the way. She pushed the elevator button and it opened it's two blocky doors to the commander. He looked down at Shinji, but he only looked away. The doors closed again, and Misato felt the encounter was truly frightful for Shinji. They went to the other one and went to see where his living quarters would be. "Shinji Ikari, you will be living away from all the students here to secure your position and personal safety, as requested by Commander Ikari."

Shinji flinched. "He… Requested?"

"Mmm Hmm." The suited man nodded. "Guess he's a lot more caring than I thought. At least he wants you to be safe kid, Personally safe."

"Well then… Thats fine." He said easily.

"WHAT?! You're gonna live alone?!" Misato screeched in surprise.

"It's fine, I really don't mind Misato. I'm alone anyway. Heh heh." Shinji sounding casual, only bringing anger to Misato's expression.

_**…**_

"What?! You're taking him home with you?!" Ritsuko piped up over the phone.

"That's right! I'm taking Shinji to live at home with me, It'll be good for him! Besides. I'm not just gonna let him have a pass at a fresh college girl like me!" She joked while waving to Shinji who was near the wall to her. He awkwardly raised his hand to wave but he noticed Misato looked to be in pain.

"OF COURSE YOU"RE NOT! HONESTLY! MOTHER OF THE YEAR GOES TO THE FRESH COLLEGE GIRL WHO GETS FRISKY WITH A HIGH SCHOOLER! IN ALL MY YEARS MISATO, I HAVE NEVER-"

"Some people really can't take a joke can they?" Misato held the phone far away from her ear when she could still hear the upset yelling from Ritsuko. She hung up the phone, not patient enough to calm her friend down. So she chuckled nervously as she made her way way back to Shinji. "Well uh, Ritsuko just found out she's just 5 pounds heavier so we're just gonna take off. Ohhhhkay? OHHHHKAAAY!" Misato made no room for his input.

"Hmm, that's a shame." Shinji stroked his chin thinking. (I'll give her a diet plan!) Shinji thought to himself, walking into an elevator with the woman he met yesterday. Not giving any word of disapproval, though he did feel very insecure around her.

_**Gendo's office**_

"So I was right. He'll have doubts about himself, and that will be his downfall. Perhaps if we push the students to take precautionary measures, then my son may be looked upon as a hero, a legend, A pilot…" Gendo kept his blank expression strong, though he was only talking to the gray haired friend of his, Foyutski.

"So you finally want to take notice in your son? Are you trying to toy with him? IS THIS SOME KIND OF EXPERIMENT?!" Foyutski was disgusted in Gendo's simplicity of just abusing his own blood.

"Experiments are needed to be done in this type of situation Kozo, for this particularly touchy situation I'd say."

_**RESTAURANT: RINBO TOKYO CAPITAL**_

"This town sure has a rude awakening coming for anybody who doesn't either run to the ground like moles, or those who want to live anywhere that's not already been run out by the terrorist group…"

"Oh yeah. But it's not going to be so bad! My son just went and got to be enrolled into NERV POLICE force and he said he'd be up top guarding the city! I never saw it down in the Geo front but he told me it's just dreamy down there, but he's assured this city won't fall to those Angel bastards." Two suited up men were sitting at a nearby table behind Shinji, and Misato caught glances of them talking, but tried as hard as possible to ignore Shinji's constant frowning he'd given from their conversation.

"Don't make me laugh! I sure as hell hope your son doesn't have to use this for protection." A slap of paper was all Shinji heard, and sounded like newspapers.

"W-What the hell is that?!" The father had shouted quietly.

"Who knows, but it went out of it's way to destroy innocent lives trying to help it seems."

Shinji grew a sick swirl in his stomach and blocked out the rest of their conversation once his food came to their table. "Hey Misato." Shinji said sternly.

"Mmm Hmm?" Misato nodded with a mouthful of steak.

"Would you mind… if I?" He looked to the door and she quickly waved him off happily as she set her steak down. She already read him like a book and knew he wanted to take his food home. She called the waitress over and began her oddball conversation.

"Hey! I'd like a box for all of this, he's running late for a date and I'd rather not have that on my conscious!" She said in a silly tone. Simply the maid walked on over and simply winked at Shinji. He didn't know how to react so he just awkwardly giggled, he just wanted to get out of this atmosphere… It was… Disgusting.


	2. Case 02

**So yeah, this is kind of a mix of episode 2 and 3 from the original series but of course re imagined in a different universe. ****And of course, I'd love some reviews especially if you've read my other work to see how I've grown a bit.**

_**CASE 02- Kindness is an illusion.**_

"I wasn't lying when I said date! This girl is dying to meet you Mr. Tier one Officer!" Misato winked at him once they left the restaurant. The both of them got into a car, of course Shinji didn't take her seriously and remained quiet with the boxed food in his hands.

Shinji was taken to a wide japan house that had a sand garden out in front and there were little lamp posts hanging from the ceiling that hung over the red walkways that followed beside the doors to inside of the house. There was a large 2 door entry way that had led into a large main room, and there was 1 on each side of the main doors, but Shinji kept quiet as he looked on over to his right over a small red bridge that led into a long straight wooden walkway that led straight into the house. What Shinji saw was someone who looked to be pushing another somebody over a fence that was all along the house. There house was beside a beach and they had a large black wooden picket fence run all along their house like a square border. But he finally got a better look as he was passing over the high part of the small bridge, he saw a girl his age pushing another person who was a boy and he was in a black hoody and looked like a jock to him. He saw her long strawberry hair flailing all over as she had looked to be in a panic and was constantly punching him to jump over faster. He could hear her quiet yelling but Misato seemed to not notice.

They made their way into the house but Shinji stopped at the entrance which had Misato look back in surprise. "Hey, Come in!" She said sweetly.

"I'd rather... Not intrude..." Shinji said shyly. But Misato stood in silence for minutes until she held back her tears.

"S-Shinji... This is your home now. You don't... You don't need to feel like that." Her voice started to rise. "D-Don't you ever feel like that here..." Misato held a palm to her eye and brushed it off casually. "I was just like you... With father problems... A shy outlook on everything... Not knowing what to do, but I can help you. So please, do come in your new home..." Misato's voice starting to crack.

"Well." Shinji took a step inside. "I'm home."

"Welcome home."

The two were finally inside, However, once Misato was 3 steps in the house she looked around curiously as if she knew already... "ASUKA!" Misato yelled. Shinji had flinched from her sudden scary yell. He never would have guessed she would sound so... Threatening.

"UM! C-COMING MAAM! I-IS HE HERE?!" A girls voice came yelling from the other room. He could her fastened footsteps come their way and a loud thud as she came sliding across the floor with only short red bicycle shorts and a black tank top... She must have changed pretty fast since he last saw her wearing a dorky Blue dress with a white bow on it.

"Y-Yes, the new Tier one officer is here, As you can see!" Misato waved her in front of him like he was something grand being shown off at an auction. Shinji humored her and laughed rather awkwardly as the redheaded teen stood up to walk on over to him. He reached his hand out to her and waited for a greeting... Though he expected her to shun him for his formality.

"I'm... S-Shinji. Shinji Ikari." He was afraid to shake her hand. She only looked at him in wonder with her blue eyes sparkling.

"Geez, at least you're not rude like all the perverts at the academy. I'm Asuka, Asuka langley Soryu. Charmed huh?" She stuck her hand out and shook his rather with a soft force. She let go slowly and waited for a reaction as she tried not to make her grin too obvious.

"Oh, is everyone at the police academy really rude to you? That's really too bad..." He could only comment on her statement she made, though he didn't catch onto her flirt so suddenly. Asuka knew this was going to be hard. But this was her chance to get more out from Shinji as she noticed Misato walked away quietly to her room to shower off the hard day.

"Y-Yeah! I mean really, they would even come behind me like this-" She bumped her behind close to Shinji's crotch and she mover his arms over her chest. "And would you believe it?! They'd just grope me like this!" She yelled teasingly. But Shinji couldn't take his mind off of the position they were in, and he slowly got a striking nose bleed...

"Well that's a... That's quite a problem..." His grip loosened and he felt dizzy. Asuka realized this so she let go of him finally. She sighed and was about to berate him for being a windup doll, but then she saw his fuming expression. He sure was red... "Umm, you ok there?" She asked as if he was stupid.

"Well I uh... You're being quite friendly. You just do that on the spot, or am I just somebody special?" Shinji said with a smartass attitude...

_(Ahh, Wundervar! He's not as clueless as I thought!) _"Somebody special? Oh no no no! I was only being friendly! You know its a known fact that girls are quite touchy feely towards a friend. So I thought I'd demonstrate how a little boy would act with a man." She said teasingly.

Finally! All the time Shinji spent with heart-breakers was going to pay off. He felt confident somehow as if he knew exactly how to play out the situation. "Honestly? I could have sworn you were just trying to impress me. Though I already was when I saw you." Shinji bit his tongue as this felt so out of place for him it made him sound like the people he hated the most... The confident ones. Though the girl took this heavily as flattery and felt a little string tug at her heart.

_(Ah... Is this what a friend is like?)_ "Mmm hmm... Well thanks for all that I guess. But I expected you to be more of the quiet type since I read your profile." She looked to him while grabbing a stack of papers. She put on a black baseball cap that had the black and white NERV logo on the back and a two sided smiley and frowney face of the front of her cap.

"W-Wait? Profile?" Shinji almost regretted talking to this girl now, feeling a little hurt that she took advantage of his personality as a way to gain sexual front on him.

"Yes, that's right. I'll be your partner and your therapist while we're together. I didn't want to come off as too pushy that's the way I am. A little too fiery for my own good, so If I get a bit annoyed too easily, you're just going to have to expect that."

"So you're my partner huh? Though I don't need the therapy." He said looking to the side.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say. I read everything Ikari. You've got some serious separation anxiety, self loathing, stage 2 depression- By the way, you're good at hiding it. I applaud you!" She said clapping her hands with congratulatory. Though this only made Shinji all the more uncomfortable around her. "And well... You've got no hobbies, you've made like maybe 3 friends, no girlfriends, a teacher as a guardian, and you're just... Going to have to learn some stuff... Well... Both of us anyway." Asuka looked away from the clip board she was looking at, and put it down on the table. She held a dark look in her eyes as she made her way back to her room with a sense of brooding.

"Both of us? What the hell does that mean?" He whispered to himself.

_**Some Time later-**_

"Like I said Shinji, us girls have never had to share the same roof with anybody else, let alone a MAN!" Misato yelled as an over-cumbersome amount of objects came flying at Misato, which had Shinji cower in fear.

"AS IF I COULD SHARE MY ROOM WITH A BOY! W-WHAT IF HE TRIES TO RAPE MY BEAUTIFUL BODY!?" Asuka yelled, giving him a death glare for some odd reason.

(Weird, I feel like "I'M' the one who's going to get raped. Besides what she so pissed off about?) Shinji didn't want to say this thought out loud. So he sat on the couch in the main living room, sticking his head back into his music.

"SHINJI!" Asuka yelled at him.

"W-WHAT?" Starting to already feel annoyed by her sudden tone changer.

"Did I, Or did I not just try to act friendly?! IT WAS NOTHING ELSE!" She pointed her finger at him, with a little worry in her eyes. Shinji was a bit on the slow side as to if she wanted him to be honest, or maybe... Yeah, he'd done this before.

"Well yeah, she was just trying to warn me about the guys at the academy always picking on her Misato. Honestly, I'm glad she showed me right away, now I can kind of be on the lookout for her since we're..." He felt embarrassed on saying the last word... PARTNERS... ERGGHH.

"Friendly? Right. She was just looking to tease you so she could get a laugh out of it. Honestly, for a psychiatrist, she's got a sick sense of humor!" Misato turned her back to them and made their way into the kitchen. "Come on, dinner is done!"

_**AFTER A TRAUMATIZING DINNER**_

"Miss Misato..." Shinji said quietly while the hot redhead was in the shower.

"Misato is fine. So what's up?"

"I don't think... Asuka appreciates having a boy sleep close to her in the same room. So If it's ok, I'd just be okay with sleeping on the couch if anything... I wouldn't want her to be angry if it could be avoided."

Misato looked over her beer can she was about to drink, and she finally came to a summary about Shinji... "You're a caring person aren't you? Maybe sensitive as well? Is that why you can come off as well... A little mean?" Misato asked, but Shinji wasn't too surprised, he finally let on his calm nature and showed he was a caring individual.

"I thought if I was more rash, then people would avoid me better, but you're not a bad person. Or anybody I've met today... Maybe my father but so far I'm... Ehh..." Shinji realized how much he was revealing to her already, so he stopped short on his sentence, and the two sat in silence.

"Don't worry, nobody is here to judge you, or whatever happened to you. So why don't you wait for Asuka to finish her shower and-"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A shriek cut off Misato as Asuka's voice came bolting from the bathroom. She ran out with nothing but a towel on and she ran to her room. "P-P-PERVERT!"

"What the hell was-" Misato went walking to the bathroom in wonder, but she kept a cautious stance once she entered and only came to the conclusion that she still wasn't used to their penguin they just adopted. She looked down to see him look up in question as to what he did wrong. "R-Right." She walked out holding the lovable pet and showed him to Shinji who dropped out of his seat face first. "Shinji! This is Pen Pen! He's another new roommate! He's only been here for 3 days so it's been a hard adjustment for him since he lived in a testing facility!"

"A P-Penguin..." He murmured.

"A WARM WATER PENGUIN MIND YOU!"

_**...**_

Shinji layed in the hot sizzling bath as he drifted along his thoughts to the ceiling and came across the events that led up to yesterday. "Oh soon to be familiar ceiling... How did I end up here? Why was I moved from my small little town in the mountains? Why did I have to leave without saying goodbye... Why did I feel... Like nothing? No emotion when I left them... The closest thing to a family to me... W-Why... Why is it all coming back to me this instant... W-Why... Why Am I crying... I should be happy... They're all in a better place..." Shinji's past week came flying at him as he imagined himself back in the rural mountains a couple of cities from Rinbo Tokyo. He had recieved a letter in the mail and showed it to his faceless guardian. He couldn't even remember his face and he didn't want to. His older guardian wished him off as sadness drenched his eyes but Shinji never said goodbye. The morning of his leave, he finally told his small school that he was leaving and everybody seemed to not notice him. All the students he built small relationships waited for Shinji at the gates for his leave.

_"Hey Ikari."_ A lean kid like him who had long blonde hair waved to him with a girl their age as well, with short black hair that curled to her shoulders.

_"Waka, Meyami?"_ Shinji's voice echoed in his head as he tried to picture what happened next.

_"Damn you... We knew you'd be here, why didn't you tell us yesterday?"_ The girl said with a sadness in her voice.

_"Well, I didn't want to be a bother to anybody is all.. I'm just another kid who's off to the big city... Just leaving you all behind made me feel bad."_ Shinji said.

_"It's not like you had a choice. Mr. Potriarch told us it was from your dad, so we understand, you're off to do big things! Maybe when we're older we'll be able to vacate down there for work and we can see you. Not a bad idea huh?" _Waka, the blonde said with a grin.

_"Hmm... Maybe huh?"_ Shinji smirked back. But a silence grew between them, and Waka nervously pushed the black haired girl Meyami in front of Shinji. _"Go on, don't you have something important to say to Shinji? Go on Meyami!" _Waka cheered her on for a boost in bravery.

_"Shinji... Please... Would you-" _

A loud knock came upon the bathroom door as Shinji realized he wasn't actually awake... He was vividly dreaming of the last encounter he had with his only friends. "Shinji! You've been in there for almost an hour! You alright?!" Misato said worryingly.

"Uh, Y-Yes ma'am!" Shinji quickly bolted out of the cold water and dried himself with a towel to get into something cozy. He thought tonight was cold, so he grabbed his sweat pants and long sleeve slate white t-shirt. He walked out of the shower quickly to Misato's holding gaze on the door.

"You pass out or something? You must be cold." She asked and went anyway for extra blankets and a heater. "That window was open too, so you should get some rest. You're going to need it for tomorrow." And like that, she made him a cushioned up place on the couch with the heater running on high, waiting for him to rest there. He got in, and was ready to pull the covers over himself until Misato did it for him and tucked him in like a child. He blushed wildly from this and felt warm inside.

"Miss... I mean Misato..."

"Hmm?" She looked down at him while towering over the couch he was laying on.

"Remember when we met yesterday? And you got frustrated and asked if I had anything nice to say... But I stopped once we got picked up?" He looked up shyly. Misato was all ears as she got down to his face level on her knees.

"Yes, I remember." She said sternly.

"Well... I was... Glad I came down here... To meet you. I'm glad to have met somebody so happy and open... and I'm just kind of glad to be here..." Shinji said with every time he said glad to be a bit louder than the last time he said it.

"I was going to tell you something today too Shinji... So I apologize for you thinking I could be so open... Though with you I think it's okay..." She said with a little grin.

"W-What is it?"

"Please, don't ever get in that chamber again... Even if they say it's an emergency..." Her grin turned to a serious frown, throwing Shinji off guard.

"Oh... Okay." He was a little afraid to ask why.

"Trust me, you'd rather not know what happened once you were inside of it... It's fine, we already know you have no memory of it whatsoever. Which is a good thing."

"Huh?" Shinji looked at Misato with no question because he was afraid to ask her anyways.

_**...**_

Asuka heard low voices coming from the opposite side of her wall and she looked on out of her doorway to see Misato on her knees in front of Shinji. Though it looked like her head was close to his crotch, she took her mind out of the gutter once she saw her stand up and pat his head like a mother. Misato walked off to her room and there was little light on Shinji, but he leaned on to his side smiling. Of course his eyes were closed but she couldn't help but feel that he's open his eyes any minute and think Asuka as a stalker. "So he's not won by flirts? Do I got to... Get him to open up to me then for him to like me?" Asuka whispered to herself, biting down on her index finger.

_**The Next Morning**_

"Asuka, you want to walk with Shinji down to the Geofront so he can start high-school?" Misato peeked her head into Asuka's room.

"Hmm? Yah... Sure..." Asuka still in bed yawning, though she was wide awake, and a bit happy since her opportunities kept opening up to her. She waited for Misato's gesture on her leave to work, but she stood at the doorway and said hello to somebody...

"Well, you're up early. Is that a regular thing or something? Don't worry, you don't have to be cautious around me, I'm really not all that into 17 Year olds anyway! I'm not on the prowl or anything." Misato nervously chuckled from her bad joke.

"How old are you anyway? Like 20? You'd just have to wait a year for yours truly is all." Shinji made a little sarcasm... Though it was out of character. Even Asuka felt it was a bit cheesy.

"Hmm... YOU'RE ON!" Misato yelled, though this made Asuka bolt up. (No way is she going to get him 1st!) So she ran out of the door with only a long black shirt and her underwear. She got in front of Shinji to object.

"Truly Misato! You must be joking! You wouldn't want everybody to just outright say you like little boys! You're just 6 years older than us! You don't have to lie! Asuka didn't realize how she planned out her sudden outburst.

"Oh ho! You caught me red handed! Sorry, but I am a bit older than I look! Only 22! But I'll hit 23 soon, but Asuka were you just listening to our little conversation or what? Don't tell me you're into Shinji? I mean I was only kidding!" Misato's words backhanded Asuka as she felt a heavy weight of embarrassment on her shoulders. She made no reply as she felt the eyes of Shinji upon her. He couldn't help but stare at her clothing.

"B-BAKA! YOU PERVERT!" Asuka slapped him and ran to her room to push the awkward meeting out of her mind. "If anything he's into me! His eyes just deflowering my beautiful looks! AHHH!" The muffle of sounds from Asuka's room stopped and she was all ready in her school uniform which was a White Vest with red lining, Black slacks, and her two faced hat. She seemed to be wearing black and white scaled oxfords and her hair was in a pony tail going through the strap on the back of her hat.

"That's what we wear to school? We look like we're going to a jazz lounge." Shinji made fun of the nice suit, to a point where he really liked it actually.

"HEY! Don't get any bright ideas! I know where you're looking! My eyes are up here dummkopf!" Asuka feeling annoyed, waved her fingers from her breasts to her face. "You'll be wearing it too. So you better start liking it!" Asuka threw a plastic bag that had the digital black and white Leaf symbol for NERV. He got into it and he got the suit for his size and a neat card that had the symbol on it and had NERV POLICE in bold letters at the bottom. It looked like his name was there to the left of the bottom of the leaf and it looked blurred out for some reason. He looked it over to see if he could wipe off whatever was blurring his name, but to no avail. "What is it?" Asuka looked to him.

"My card. Is this like yours too?" He handed it over to her, and she immediately noticed. She looked surprised and she held it up high to see if it was maybe a hollow part of the card to see if light would travel through. Misato looked onward as she made her way to the hall to lead her out the door.

"What's wrong? They give Shinji the wrong card?" Misato asked.

"Well... The name is blurred out, but if anything they do resemble you're last name at least... Weird." Asuka handed it back to him with an odd stare at Shinji. She seemed to be in thought.

"Well you two get ready! It's only 6:30!" and so Misato walked out the door and Asuka fell over on her head slapstick style.

"A-Are you telling me you strive to get up that early? W-We got until 9:00 to be at the academy you know." Asuka had an irritated tone in her voice.

"It's a habit, I used to get up earlier even. Though that was weird to do. So it's fine getting up this early. Beside's I can get a head start on the day this way, so look at it that way." Shinji smiled, and made his way to the bathroom to shower and change.

"Is he proud of that or something... God he's already annoying me." Asuka face palmed. I'd better try my hardest today." And she then sighed. Minutes passed and it was still really early, the two got two hours to get there so Asuka made a tough call once Shinji was out of the shower. "Hey partner!" Asuka yelled trying to sound sweet.

"Yes?" Shinji straightened up as he was fixing his vest. They were in the living room and Asuka made herself comfy on the couch while toying with a red baton of hers.

"Take me out for breakfast! We've got a while until we have to endure that crap-tastic school. So think of this as a date would you?" Asuka flicked her eye lashes and put on her adorable face making her eyes as big as dinner plates.

"W-Well I uh n-never been on a D-D-Date before! So I don't even have any money! You- You're serious?" He looked at her feeling a cold sweat all around his body since he had never heard a girl ask to take her out for a date.

"Ahh, chill would you? Our badges you could call them work in a lot of ways. We get access to any locked door with any card insertion, it's like a debit card, and the minute a civvy see's you in the hands of that card, they will kiss the ground you stay on. We've got to keep an image up for you since you're self esteem is pretty low." Asuka made a glorious speech, but the last thing she added kind of pissed him off. Shinji didn't like people digging into things where they don't belong, especially if she only read it from a document, she made the wrong assumptions about him already.

"What the hell makes you think I have low self esteem? You just read that off of some stupid document, but you don't even know any thing about me. Why would you think it's okay to just talk to me like that Asuka?" Shinji once again fell into his anger and let it form onto her since she made some insensitive suggestions. He walked out of the door with only a school bag and Asuka was left with an ajar moth as she was in shock.

"He just... URGGHH! Just wait until I get to school Shinji Ikari! I'll be sure to make you regret your words." Asuka stomped her foot on the floor, and she morphed her red baton into nothing but what looked to be a capsule with a button on top of it. She tucked it in between her breasts and pushed them up so they would look puffier and more filled out. She was ready to face the day and perhaps ready to give a dozen face slaps to all the boys who were going to harass her...But first she had to make an appearance with the 3rd molder by her side...She didn't need to worry about the 1st...

**_Academy Entrance- GEOFRONT_**

Shinji was already at the huge elevator for maybe a group of about 100 people were supposed to fit inside this huge tin can. It was located close to Misato's house by the beach and it was casually placed to the side of the road next to the sand. "Of all places, the beach? Why is it so damned big. No other teens live around here anyway." Shinji waited to step inside, but he heard fastened footsteps and a familiar voice.

"SHINJI!" Asuka yelled. "HOLD THE DOOOOOOR!"

"W-What?! OH JESUS!" He looked behind him and saw at least a whole street full of teens their age racing to the elevator behind Asuka as they kicked up a whirlwind of sand clouds. She looked horrified and pointed for him to ready the elevator to close. She lunged inside pushing Shinji down as he slammed his palm on the elevator's close button. Asuka groaned from her dizziness had remained on top of him with her breasts onto his face, and his nose right between the two... "Oh uh M-Miss Soryu. P-Please get up." Shinji couldn't help but be polite asking.

"O-OH! Sure!" Asuka won this round...and she gladly stood up and lent him a hand.

"Well thank you..." He accepted. "What was up with that? It's still so early, those didn't look like people who go to our school." He asked with his clothes all dusty and un-tightened.

"Creepy stalkers! They always follow me here but I guess they ran for me today because they're jealous!" She said while straightening Shinji's suit and dusting him off like they known each other for a long time. Though Shinji was still a bit reluctant to become her friend so easily... Though he had to ask.

"So what do you think they were jealous of then?" He said with a plain expression.

"W-WHAT?! Y-YOU'RE SO HEARTLESS SHINJI IKARI! Why they're jealous of our amazing friendship we've been able to produce in no time! They just can't comprehend it!" She said sweetly while grasping onto his arm like a love struck schoolgirl. Shinji waited out her time with him and the elevator stopped, opening to a garden where others their age were sitting and having breakfast. Though not too many were around, but they all wore the same white regular suit the Tiers never wore. The few that were around looked to the elevator and they all gasped.

_"Holy Crap! Asuka's snagged the new kid... The Tier one officer! Of course!" _A nerdy kid with glasses and freckles was videotaping the two of them awkwardly. She noticed and sent a flying kick to his face and the boy in glassed keeled over. Shinji looked around curiously and Asuka grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the elevator.

"Come on! Let's hurry before-" Asuka stopped in her tracks once she saw him... Toji.

"Ah. Hey there newcomer, I hear you're the one who got to be tested for that nature molder or whatever they call it... But I see you're already testing the waters with her huh? That sucks..." He looked upset, and he had clinched his fist as he moved Asuka aside.

"W-With her!? WHAT NO W-" He got punched in the face by him and was sent to his ass and felt blood come leaking from his nose like a faucet.

"You stupid jock! It's not his fault you're sister got hurt! Where the hell were you when that happened huh?!" Asuka smacked him and pulled Shinji to his feet, grabbing a tissue from her purse. She wiped the blood off of him as they made their way to a bathroom. But Toji had to interrupt.

"SORRY NEWCOMER! BUT YOU DESERVED THAT! I OUGHT TO JUST KICK YOUR ASS BUT-" He didn't realize from all the anger he had pent up but he never noticed the text book that went flying at his face.

"It's not like I had a choice! They made me morph into that... THAT THING!" Shinji afraid to wonder just what IT was... But it was human. He walked on over and grabbed his text book and ignored Asuka the whole way to school. She finally grew tired of kissing his ass, and now that they were alone, she blew up.

"HEY!" She stopped in front of him and pointed her finger in his face. But he paid no attention and moved to his left, but she then quickly walked in front of him with a nasty look on her face. "Stop damn you!"

"Fine, what do you want?" Shinji slurred.

"PAY ATTENTION! I want to get something straight with you! YOU should be kissing MY ass! I am your captain and you should treat me as one! It's not like I'm trying to-" She stopped herself and realized the only thing that would fail her plan.

"You're not what?" Shinji finally growing suspicious.

"I-I'm not trying to be a bitch! Yeah! I was just trying to-" Asuka clammed up as some voices came from behind her. She turned her head around slowly and quickly ran over to the group behind her. "Hey! I'll see you in class! Just head to 2-A okay Shinjeeeee!" She yelled over the group of girls she left with while waving her hand goodbye.

"What was that all about?" Shinji asked himself.

**_Gendo's office_**

"So she's took notice of my son already. I didn't even have to inform her about what to accomplish." The man in clear rectangular glasses said slyly with his hands around his chin.

"It's to my belief that she's doing this of her own free will commander. She's doing this for her own popularity gain, and to create a force. She's obviously doing this as a positive image for the Tier one trio... Hmm, like the 3 musketeers ehh Ikari?"

"Yes, It's best to do things this way Kozo, maybe then my son will grow out of his shell, and take all the popularity as way to adapt to his environment. Needn't things to be any harder on him." Gendo stood up from his cozy black chair and stood close to the window, looking down at the academy with sweet orange rays pouring into his glasses.

"So you want your son to be happy of all times? Even after you had him pushed away and forced to live with a stranger in the desolate mountains behind Old Tokyo?" Foyutski asked, with a bit of resentment.

"Do you find it cold of me to try and bring my son into close proximity of me so suddenly?" He asked, looking to his partner.

"I just don't think Yui would be happy with everything you've done to him Gendo... Gendo Rokubungi." Kozo looked coldly at the garden where Shinji was now entering a classroom wiping his bloody nose.

"Honestly, he's already started a fight today? I didn't think he'd be that prone to anger so easily..." The commander fiddled with a pen.

"No sir, on the monitor, Toji Suzahara confronted him first and then struck him. However did retaliate by throwing an textbook, weighing approximately 3.5 Pounds. The largest out of his bag, and with a force of 10 MPH... Toji got it coming I'd say. It's not Shinji's fault, the Evangelion acted on it's own after being crippled." Kozo pointed out what happened.

"Ahh yes... Did you give him his sidearm already, I have to ask." Gendo stopped moving his hands and clenched the pen, almost breaking it.

"W-WHAT?! You want him to have it already sir? But we should give him prior training as to how to handle it! It could be extremely dangerous to handle it while at the academy!" Kozo yelled.

"(Sigh)" Gendo snapped the pen in half, having red ink spray across his gloves and face. "It's best to do it now then I suppose, please do understand. He'll feel pressured into having a better control of it. Better sooner than later I always say. Asuka has had hers for about a month, and she's already perfected hers. Shinji's synchronization scores tell me he could have it down in 2 weeks." He smiled slightly

"So you'd risk him losing his sanity? GENDO?!" Tired of Gendo's attitude recently, proving to be more sly than usual, he was wondering what the hell was on his mind.

"Do not forget, I have more faith in my son's abilities now more than ever since I've seen him a bit more compliant than I had expected is all, nothing more." Sounding simple and honest.

"Honestly, I'm not the one you should lie to. You'll have to worry about SEELE when they come swarming us with questions Gendo. So what is it you're trying to do?" The old man asked again.

"Well, I'm honestly just seeing if I can change the story to the book of Genesis to be honest, so if I can, it ought to teach those old men a lesson." Gendo turned his back to Kozo, stroking his chin.

"Hmm... Interesting to say the least..."

**_CLASS 2-A_**

"And so this unknown terrorist attack, sent the world into a nuclear Holocaust and had damaged the worlds atmospheric levels to such an extent, that it's effects today make sure that we only have few Days of summer, and a many more days of winter. Though this week has an exception for-" An old teacher rambled on, as the teens in class stared blankly into high tech laptops of their own. Though Shinji wasn't too focused on class, he did catch Asuka wave to him in the back. Shinji only glanced at her with an annoyance and went back to stare at his computer. Asuka's vein burst and she immediately started typing furiously on her laptop.

_"Message" _Was read off of his laptop and he reluctantly opened it, already knowing who it was.

_"Hey? Just what did I do to piss you off huh? Look I'm sorry about making those assumptions about you! You were just really shy is all..."_ The message read. Shinji felt his conscious get the better of him and he felt really bad about pushing her away so angrily.

_"It's fine. You don't have to __apologize." _He replied back plainly, closing their chat box. He wasn't trying to open up to her so quickly... Or even plan on it at all. He caught Asuka gap at him with an open mouth, but she gave up. Though he got another message from somebody. It said nothing but a few dots.

_"Yes, Asuka?"_

_"O-Oh so it is true! No wonder, So I take it you're that new officer who got to use the nature molder huh? Yes? No?" _Shinji looked back to two girls in the back of the right of the classroom and Asuka seemed to be grinning with the two girls chuckling while shyly waving at him. Though Asuka waved her hand up and down with her palm flat like she was egging him on.

_"Yes." _And so the whole class jumped up and ran to him with so many questions.

"What was it like to be in that weird body?"

"I heard you saved us from some sort of terrorist attack!"

"Oh you must be so PROUD!" Many classmen asked.

"So what was it like?" A girl asked.

"Weird... I felt like I was in a different body. My legs were really strong and all my senses were heightened." He was truthful about it. Asuka sat quietly with a fat grin on her face.

"Wow! So do you have any weapons?" Another asked.

"Well, I didn't have any when I fought, though I did see some weird looking designs in my pamphlet. An aura staff, or some weird looking glove. I don't recall." He wasn't lying about this either... He felt it was time to stop all the answers he was giving.

"Wow! So what about your father? He's commander of NERV academy here right?" Shinji didn't feel the need to answer that, and so instead waited for a moment to decline as he felt uncomfortable on the subject. Though he was saved...

"HEY SIT DOWN! WE'RE IN CLASS YOU KNOW, NOT A BAR! Sit down now!" The class rep, Hikari yelled while the teacher rambled on aimlessly until the bell rung.

"Oh my... Class dismissed." And so everyone walked out, trailing behind Shinji with his hand in lock with Asuka's. He was so absorbed by all the attraction presented towards him... He didn't even care for the moment.

**_THE GARDEN_**

"Shinji was with Asuka and a group of random girls flocked around them. Asuka kept on warning the girls that if any one of them got close to Shinji, she would have them expelled from the academy. Though the one of the girls paid no attention to Asuka... Her name was Rukira and she had silver hair and she wore a brown overcoat and had a NERV badge attached to her coat on the left breast.

"Say, what do you say we go out on a patrol route! Of course you'll be riding with me!" Asuka flirtatiously out emphasis on the word 'Riding'. And with that she even had her hips out and her chest forward, trying to impress him yet again. Though the girl in silver hair stood up.

"Miss Soryu... You're... Doing all of this just because he is the commanders son right? You're only trying to gain his friendship for fame? Aren't you?"She asked, while looking to Shinji in pity. He knew something was fishy.

"W-WHAT?! What gives you right to make any assumption like that? I'll have you know that my PARTNER Shinji does not take kindly to assumptions! Isn't that right Shin-" She looked back found him on his way to his father's office already... He was in the elevator already and she grew even more frustrated. "DAMN YOU! This wasn't just for me! IT was for him too! You realize that just killed his self esteem again! Don't you regret what the fuck you just did?!" Asuka in her face, scaring the other girls away. Though Rukira made no movement or change in expression.

"So you'd like to have a relationship built on just benefits Miss Soryu? And what gave you the idea he has low self esteem? He clearly believes in himself, as shown once he reluctantly defeated one of the angels. So who is really making the assumptions..." She said with absolute no emotion. Asuka took a few steps back and was ready to yell again.

"Oh so what?! I know what's best for him and I say he just does what I tell him and not make any complaints about it! I'm his commanding officer, so it doesn't matter if he doesn't want to be my friend! It's all for looks! I could really give two shits about him!" She yelled, though no students were around to hear.

"How can you be so cold... Asuka Langley Soryu?" The silver haired girl asked, while turning toward the elevator she was ready to walk into. Asuka looked at her in anger, and she bottled up her angry outburst. She failed in attempt at actually making a friend. She thought if she forced it upon hi, than maybe that's how a friendship could be started. Though she did not feel like trying anymore, and went onward behind Rukira.

**_..._**

"What the- What is this?" A purple handgun was given to him, and a wristband was attached to the bottom of it, he looked at it oddly and seen green stripes coat the barrel with the hammer on the back.

"That's a special weapon. It's not onto par with that Evangelion you piloted, but this will sort of a become a way to balance your synchronization with any other special equipment we have here. It will help you keep control of the Evangelion if you ever get to pilot it again, and so do keep this safe, and promise not to use it in case of an emergency. I strongly advise against using it at all to be honest, but it will help if an Angel comes. So Miss Soryu will help you learn to control it. Do you understand?" Gendo's long speech haulted and he awaited a reply.

"Yes." He couldn't think of any other way to respond really.

"Good, As soon as Asuka is here, you may begin training."

(Damnit... I have yo really be with her?) Shinji thought. "Actually... Aren't there any other Tier 1 officers I could partner up with? I'm not too inclined on working with Asuka." This surprised Gendo more than anything, but he kept his plain expression.

"Well I suppose you could be trained by Rukira. Though I don't expect her for anything on personal advice, she is honest however. So you'll get what you get, and would you like it to stay this way until Rei is out of the hospital?" He asked.

"Y-Yes." He looked in confusion. Was he trying to be nice to him?

"Well then-" He was cut off once two familiar girls entered his office silently and Asuka tried to hide her annoyance. "Rukira, you will take Shinji on his first patrol route today. Asuka, you will take your regular patrol by yourself."

"W-Wait? I'm alone today? I thought me and Shinji were-"

"Under certain circumstances with Rukira's partner, Rei, she will need an extra hand today. So you should be fine on your own Miss Soryu." He cut her off.

"Y-Yes sir..." And she walked out the office sending death glares at Rukira. And as soon as she stepped into the hallway, she began stomping her feet.

(Did he just lie so she wouldn't be mad at me? What the... Father...) Shinji was really confused now. "So, am I just starting now? I'm not going to need to use this right?" Shinji looked at the odd purple handgun.

"Hopefully you won't need to use it at all, it's embedded with an AT field power emulator that can pierce it's magical barrier. It's use is only to tranquilize the target and be held for it's crimes in captivity. So I advise you only use it once whenever an angel is in sight. Just make do with whatever will be in the police cruiser if you see crime anywhere." Gendo turned his chair back to his orange glass wall.

"A-Alright, but what happens if I use it too much?" Shinji afraid to ask.

"Oh, well it'll just be expensive to repair since it can break from over usage." Gendo held a small smirk. "Rukira, resume patrol route."

"Yes sir. Come along officer Ikari." The girl waved her hand to the door out of his office and they were on their way to the elevator to the garage, but two women were stood in front of it with no other way around.

"Miss Misato, what are you here for?" Shinji asked, not acknowledging Asuka.

"Well I was going to talk to the commander about you and Asuka being partners, but she insisted on forgetting about it and since Rei will be out of the hospital soon, well..." Misato looked back to her right to a fidgety Asuka. "Well I thought I'd go with you on your 1st route today. And Asuka agreed on not having me there for backup, so let's head on down shall we?" The elevator opened up and a ray of bright orange light soaked onto the two in front of Shinji...

They were down in the garage and Asuka hadn't said a single word as she left the group behind minutes ago and already in her car's delivery railway. Shinji nervously looked back to Misato who nodded her head slightly as she sat in the back seat. Shinji sat passenger and Rukira took the wheel. She was a smooth driver who cautiously made her way to an odd parkway that had two black metallic poles stick out of the ground. She parked in between them and an odd revving sound started up as they went into the ground. They must have turn 90 degrees as if felt like they were sideways on a gigantic escalator going up where only 2 spots of LED lights lined up the smooth glass walls that had 100 feet in between each other going up. But the lights did not need to be on as Shinji noticed they were moving up through the ocean.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. I easily just took this job just because my father needed me for it. That's the only time he ever wants me for something is if he needed me." Shinji openly told the two girls in the car. Rukira glanced over to him for a couple seconds but made no word. Instead Misato leaned back in her chair and made her won reply.

"Yeah, but you made this choice, you didn't have to go and do all of this... You chose to Shinji. You chose to take that small step toward dealing with all these problems, and now you've got to take even more steps. You must confront him one day Shinji..." Misato looked out her window with a frown on her face, almost seeming thoughtful of something.

_**ASUKA ROUTE- OUTER LIMITS**_

"When I see him at home I swear... I'll regret he ever even met me. Regret even coming to this city, regret his new profound life, regret his status, regret... REGRET IT ALL!" Asuka swore onto the microphone of her car with which she was holding a conversation with class rep Hikari."

_"You don't have a cell phone do you? It's really hard talking to you on these crappy walkie talkies!" _Hikari exclaimed.

"Fine, why don't you meet up with me downtown, we'll be sure to not run into them there... I'd rather not try and kill him." Asuka said tiredly.

...

"So the commander used that as an excuse? But you two live together. That wouldn't make any sense..."

"Oh Hikari, Shinji probably asked him if he could have a different partner don't you get it? Rukira told him I was just using him because of his fathers status, so that maybe I'd look grandiose." Asuka twirled around stomping her feet onto the hard sidewalk they pulled over on with no sight of civilians anywhere.

"Shinji? That's his name right? He doesn't seem to... Well actually the only thing about him that made me wonder about him is how ge up and told everyone about being the new officer, but he seems really shy and doesn't seem to like any confrontations... Oh I'll berate Toji for what he did to him." Hikari flared up.

"Oh let him, Can't say Shinji deserved it, but he really pisses me off... It's not like I tried being his friend just cause he's the commanders son! Honestly!" Asuka yelled to Hikari from across her cruiser while drinking an energy drink.

"Yeah... But you did. That's why he doesn't like you. I'm your only real friend Asuka so you don't have to lie to me. I already know what your goal was... You egged him on as the new Tier one officer and you took advantage of that by acting like you were a couple. Honestly? Let's be honest then huh?" Hikari ashamed of Asuka turned around with her arms crossed.

"Hmm... Yeah. but he's just... Well in another life I feel like he's someone dear to me. Tell me this is weird, but it's like we were good friends once, but I never opened up to him, so I feel like I should as much as I can now... Because in another life, it's like I held everything unsaid until the end. It's really... Odd. It's instinctual for me to do this!" Asuka having a frown on her face, trying to explain what she meant. She felt this way ever since she arrived in Rinbo Tokyo.

"No, no... I know what you mean." Hikari turned to her with a serious face and she looked deeper into her friend. "You get a thought of how to confront a similar situation you think you've been in... And you act differently?" Hikari asked and awaited an answer. Then suddenly...

**"ATTENTION! LAST CALL, THIS IS EMERGENCY DISPATCH! WE'VE PUT RINBO TOKYO ON LOCKDOWN! PLEASE IF YOU HAVE NOT HEARD THIS MESSAGE! PLEASE EVACUATE! ANOTHER ANGEL HAS ARRIVED! TIER ONE OFFICERS, MEET AT CHECKPOINT OMEGA."**

"Asuka! Let's head out!" And Hikari sprinted for her car but Asuka grabbed her arm.

"Misato and Rukira are with him, I'd imagine he'd be just fine. Let's go out and see if anybody is around since I NEVER HEARD A DISTRESS CALL!" Asuka was upset that they were in an empty town with no notification of an arrival of the angel.

"R-Right." The two got into their separate cars and they sped onto a large freeway where they just noticed a huge wall of parked cars blocking their way. Hikari was ready to turn around until...

"Just you wait, I'm not going to waste time going around this!" Asuka then pulled the red baton from between her shirt and she placed it on the ground with the tip of her foot holding it up at a 45 degree angle over the cars, and then it extended to a flat red board that passed over the blockage in their way. She then made a red loop and attached it to her index finger like a ring and she waved to Hikari. "Did you forget about this?" And so Hikari cautiously crossed over the cars and Asuka followed behind. After the two of them made it over, Asuka pulled harshly on the red ring and the red walkway morphed back into her baton as they ganged way.

**_Rinbo Mountains Shelter_**

"I didn't get this kind of camera for nothing! This is a moment in history to be remembered for all time! It's our right as Rinbo Tokyo civilians to see this!" The nerdy teen in glasses passed the camera to his jock friend.

"I don't get it either. They've been showing that crap all day since we've got out of school."

"Hmm... I wonder if he's going to take it down?"

"Oh... Him?"

_"It's not like I had a choice! They made me morph into that... THAT THING!" _

Toji sympathized with him a bit, but was not sure how else he could have acted against it. "But you started a big fight with him in the garden this morning! But let's say he's discouraged by the whole feud today? What if he can't fight it?" The nerd Kensuke sounded like he was leading onto something.

"Alright? So what are you trying to say?" Toji realizing.

"Lets sneak out! Let's head to the freeway for interception and see if they fight there! My dad said they aren't going to use that weird suit like last time unless it's an emergency! So we'll have to see it in person. Well... Anyway I heard the suit was small but let's go anyway! There's a couple of go carts some people left outside to get to here!"

"A-Are you crazy?" Toji asked.

_**CHECKPOINT OMEGA: FREEWAY 111**_

"Ok Shinji, we don't have much time so Rukira's going to walk you through this! Go on!" Misato in a panic looked toward the ocean with binoculars wondering where the target was.

" , at all times do not turn off the safety unless you want to morph that special weapon into a different object for obvious uses. And if you do take off the safety, that will be for extinguishing the target, or rather killing it. Our objective is to bring it in with the regular tranquilizers and if you get a direct shot on it's core, than the effects will come to the creature and we will bring it in for captivity." Shinji was curious about these things more than ever... Weren't they human? What did she mean by core?

"G-Got it..." Shinji didn't feel like asking.

"Let's move then." The girl then pulled out a cube that emitted a yellow glow, she then morphed it into an odd large pole that reached out at least a 100 feet to the sky and a ladder grew out of the pole like liquid and she climbed to the top of it. A large cannon then slowly formed onto the platform she was now on top of and then a scope seemed to form onto it. "Ikari, have Misato take you to the other intercept site immediately." And so Misato grabbed Shinji without question. And then... A large purple figure that looked like the size of a two story building ran towards the highway as Rukira tried to shoot it but was knocked off her platform onto the crumbling freeway before them. Misato didn't look back and shoved Shinji into the car with shock on Shinji's face as the tall lean purple figure slammed it's flat arm onto the ground where the girl once was. Misato flinched a bit but made no emotion. Shinji was frozen in place as he stared at the purple being slamming repeatedly onto the ground and soon without sight of him, Shinji turned around in his seat and gripped his gun fiercely while shaking.

"We weren't prepared, so she... She bought us some time." This surprised Shinji as a tear came down his face in anger. But he held it back for now and they were now onto a different highway closer to the mountains. Shinji got out but did not look towards Misato and wondered how he could get an advantage on the target... Maybe he could morph his gun into some kind of rifle of some kind. He focused hard onto the weapon in his hand after he threw off the safety ans slowly saw the barrel start to grow. He almost had it, but then he heard a go cart pull over close to him.

"I-Ikari! We didn't think you'd be here!" Said Kensuke, but Toji was hiding behind him.

"W-What the! Get out of here! You'll get killed standing around like this!" Misato yelled and turned her head seeing the slim purple figure sprint towards them and unleashing purple tentacles from his stomach as it slid underneath them, collapsing the bridge. They all slid to one side of the freeway as the cracks beneath them grew more and more until the freeways end was standing sideways with water leaking up barely. The group held onto Misato's car, and then the purple being stood in front of them, slowly making his way for the kill. "S-Shinji! We have to retreat! Turn the N2 device into a ramp NOW! Shinji! SHINJI?! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" She was close to him she thought, but all Shinji did was quietly walk up the angled freeway and he was muttering something to himself.

"I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away, I MUSTN'T RUN AWAY!" He yelled.

"SHINJI!"

And thus a loud flash of electricity beamed out of his small rifle he hadn't finished forming as he yelled the entire time it had streamed through the rib cage of the monster while it groaned loudly in pain. Then the weapon's stream slowly faded from space and electricity surged all around him, making his clothes and hair stand up. Shinji then saw it lean over and flop half of it's body onto the the highway while the other bottom half slid off of it's body and blood filled the streets below them as a bloody sun settled in the background.

_**Back at the Academy**_

The academy had decided on using it's integrated weather system as the underwater academy they were in was a foggy rainy school now.

"Man... It's been three days..." Toji sighed.

"Since... We got yelled at?"

"W-WHAT? No! Since that attack." He replied as if Kensuke knew already.

"Call him then, this whole dispute could have been avoided. Here's his number, hopefully he'll answer."

**_Beep... Beep... Beep..._**

**_Click._**


	3. Case 03

**_Case 03- Frightened of the possibilities._**

"Shinji. Aren't you going to get up?" Misato knocked on Shinji's door. "Come on, your N2 device is already fixed and Asuka's going to train you for next time! We'll be prepared. It's been almost a week..." Growing annoyed. "SHINJI?" She opened the door to find an envelope with his ID card next to it, with Misato's name written upon it. And then an odd beeping sound was emitting from somewhere in the complex. "Idiot."

**_Trauma, and then intervention..._**

"Yeah... It's a shame. He had to come face to face with that monster just after it... Well she's gone now, but still I-" Misato was explaining to Ritsuko, all the paths that made Shinji want to leave until she heard knocking on the door. "Hold on!" And she ran towards the hallway. "SHINJI!" She opened the door to the two kids that witnessed the attack take place a week ago.

"Umm, We're looking-"

"Looking for Shinji! He.. Hasn't been to school so we were... worried." Toji interrupted Kensuke in an attempt to get first word from Misato, followed by a bow from himself.

"Oh! You were there when the angel destroyed one of the freeways, right?" She asked, already knowing who they were.

"Ye-"

"Yes maam! We're so sorry for getting involved!" Toji interrupted Kensuke again, bringing an annoyed groan from him.

"Well Shinji's at NERV HQ and he's right now testing with Asuka! I'll tell him you stopped by though." She tried getting them to leave with her bad excuse of a lie.

"Yes! That'd be wonderful Miss...?"

"Misato. Anyway, bye!" She was waving her hand goodbye, while also shutting the door with a half tried chuckle.

...

"I never got a good look at her when we were attacked." Kensuke realizing the situation.

"Geez, she looks like... She's pretty young. That's got me hopeful! She was pretty hot huh?" Toji added.

...

Misato was blushing furiously on her face after she heard the two comment on her, and she growled in anger and kicked the door. "Shinji... You idiot! Jerk..." Misato sighed... The rain outside was falling even harder outside and then thunder struck.

"Yeah, he's a jerk alright. That little wimp just ran away after his first real fight, and now he's got his two little friends over here worrying about him. I say let him leave. He's just too weak to stay with us." Asuka said to Misato in the living room, bringing out a nerve in Misato.

"Don't you say that, he's a strong person... I know he is, he just witnessed Rukira... Well you'd be shocked if it was Hikari wouldn't you?" Misato said in a serious tone.

"Well...Er yes. But-"

"THEN WHY WEREN'T YOU THERE? YOU HAD YOUR ORDERS ASUKA! YOU! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE TO HELP!" Misato raged furiously, making Asuka jump a little. "Because of your insubordination, you made Shinji have to witness the death of his 1st partner. We're not going to worry about bringing him back yet. The Intel will do that job...But Asuka... I'm placing you on suspension." Misato looked over to Asuka with one foot out the other door.

"Well didn't you...? Didn't you just...?" Asuka was about to finish her sentence with a comeback just to show how much of a hypocrite Misato was, but she saw the older woman hold her head down in shame, so she felt no need to say it.

"I'll be home later... You can look for him if you want..."

...

Walking the desolate streets of an quiet town, it was nearing morning for Shinji and all he could hear was the steady slow grow of cicadas in the bushes after he was finally down the street. He thought after a few seconds, somebody was trailing behind him, and so he looked, but to no avail. The cries grew louder, and the world around him was entirely soaked in pink. The sun coming over the tallest building had a small ray of light hit his face, and his paranoia grew once he thought he could her low hums of people's voices. The buildings all around him stirred like he was the mixing in the bowl and his thoughts grew unbearable after the cicada's grew even louder. And without moving... He heard the echo of that familiar roar he had only heard once...

"!" He turned to his heel and ran towards the other way to another city as he held his ears from the horrifying sounds that were all around him. Making his way into a shuttle... a streetlight broke.

**_TRACK 25_**

Shinji's SDAT hit a song he liked to hear a lot, and he had this on loop with the track afterwards all day long since this morning since he was on the train. It was probably noon now, and it was gray outside with rain hitting hard on the ground outside, and this case, the metallic and rain drops up top came down like a thundering drum roll. The metallic train stopped in the middle of the capitol, and Shinji kept his head down in case his classmates saw him, but with his head down, he really did not stick out in any crowd. Some other person ran last behind everybody and he heard the shoes clap against the wet floor, as he felt that presence sit next to him. He barely looked up but immediately froze in place once he saw... That red hair...

"Glad to have found you... Yeah. I'm surprised you had the guts to get on a train to leave us all." She said with half a bite in her tone, making Shinji wonder if she was tying to be nice. But he ignored her anyway.

"..."

"What?! You still upset about that? It's not like I was trying to be your friend just because of your father. I just did it for the benefit for it all. It'd make a lot of sense you know?" She said annoyingly.

"You mean for your own benefit?!" Shinji snapped. The train stopped and thunder struck loud outside, it was dark out, and the blue ray lingered on throughout the town as Shinji left into the gross underworld he was in now. Asuka quickly waited for the right time for him to turn around, and she ran out of the train, getting herself all wet. Shinji had already made his way down into the streets of town, and the different colored lights that filled above his head imbued an orb of glow through out, and the colors seeped onto his figure. Asuka finally caught up and punched him in the side and dragged him into an alleyway.

"Look, I'm sorry! I've never had a friend before so I didn't know how the hell to act! You're a boy! I didn't think there ever existed a boy so damn sensitive! But of course I now know how in the hell to treat you! Ok?" Asuka's anger died down, and she held out her hand. "New start?"

Shinji saw her put on the cutest puppy face and thought she was a terrible person for a moment... But she was sincere about that other statement... Never a friend before she said... Shinji could relate. "Sure..." He shook her hand "But I can't image you with no friends. You're pretty popular at school Asuka." He stated, almost regretting his decision to forgive her.

"Ugh! I told you already! Dumkopf! They're all just a bunch of perverts who don't care if I seek friendship with anybody or not." She pushed her chest out towards him in another flirtatious manner. _"They only want me for my body! Oh Woe is me!" _Asuka trying to say in a humorous voice, actually making Shinji chuckle quite a bit. "So you're not a doll! I have faith in you after all."

"With good humor, I can accept that from only you." Shinji smiled a bit, with the rain rolling down his face.

"But honestly. Are you going to end up coming back or what? I'm only going this far so... So you'll have to make up your mind!" She hesitated on giving him a choice.

"Honestly? Yes... To be honest, I think I need to explore... To go out and be to myself... I will come home eventually... But after this I will." He said with his head held high. And looking at the sprinkling sky it was now. Asuka turned her back from him, and all he could hear was a sigh.

"I trust you... So do you trust me?" Asuka asked with another hint of annoyance, though Shinji ignored this.

"I don't necessarily trust anybody, but I don't feel anxious around you right now." Shinji noticed Asuka flinch from the word: Anxious.

"Do you... Always feel anxious?" She turned her head over her shoulder.

"I don't like the feeling..." Shinji's voice crackled a bit, with his eyes feeling hot.

"Whenever you wake up, you wonder what the hell you're going to do in the day? You just want to go back to bed and not think about anything?" Asuka also starting to tear up, Though she kept her back to him.

"It's fine once I occupy myself, but when I'm all alone, that's all I would do is sleep." Shinji finally opened a bit of his hard exterior to this girl, and he started crying finally. "I've always been alone. I've never known the love of a real family, so all I did was try to look mean toward the first person who ever tried to seek me out to help me." A dark purple haired woman came to his mind smiling. "But now... I don't even know if I can trust her..." Shinji slammed both of his palms to his forehead.

"Look, I heard about it, she just was worried is all. She's mad at me too ya know?" Asuka dried her tears quickly, but hesitated on making clear on the last part.

"W-What is she mad at you for?" Shinji had to ask.

"W-Well... I uh..." She didn't want to lose his trust again.

"Is it because you didn't come when you were supposed to? When you could have helped?"

"Y-Yeah..." Asuka bit down on her lip, ashamed of herself.

"Why didn't you come? B-BECAUSE OF YOU! RUKIRA- RUKIRA GOT-" Shinji cut himself off from the horrible detail he tried to forget of how she died.

"It's because I was upset... But to be honest... You had Misato and Rukira with you... So I thought that'd be more then enough. That's all the more about what troubles me Shinji. Did anyone tell you that Rukira, that girl who died is actually much better than me? Better than me as an officer? It's odd, what do you think made it so that she got taken down... So easily? Misato said all that happened was a quick loss of balance and then... that's it? I don't want to bring up awful memories for you, but she could have gotten away easily! It's disturbing me..." Asuka finally looked toward him, to try and get the situation understood.

"Asuka." He said, though she could barely hear him. "She was smiling."

"!"

**_..._**

"I'm home now... Though it's starting to get dark. It's only past noon and it's practically pitch black outside! Asuka's run off to find him, but I don't expect Shinji to come home after what I said to him." Misato saddened her voice into her home phone, feeling lost.

"Hmm? Well what did you say?" The blonde on the other line was interested.

"Well..."

_"What the hell did I tell you to do?"_

_"You told me to run." Shinji said plainly._

_"Why did you obey my orders? Did you feel the need to be heroic? Did you feel bad after Rukira got smashed huh? You shoulld have just listened to me!" She yelled onto him, though she could tell he was starting to get annoyed._

_"Because we were already there, and I had the shot." Shinji holding back his annoyance._

_"B-BECAUSE YOU HAD THE SHOT?! Do you have any idea what's going to happen to you after you were forced to use your N2 device so early in training?! You'll go mad Shinji! Don't you even care?" She asked him like he was stupid._

_"I never said that, but more importantly, I'm the one who was in the face of death, and all you could do was cower by the police car and assure your own life by retreating! That's your excuse Miisato! I already know the type of person you are! You don't give a damn if we live or die! Just as long as you live to see another paycheck! Why else would you just calmly ignore Rukira's death like that?! Y-YOU'RE A TERRIBLE PERSON MISATO!" Shinji yelled at her in his highest voice which shook Misato a bit._

_"Y-YOU LITTLE SHIT!" She walked fast towards Shinji, and smacked him across the face. She then grabbed him by the collar to get her point across, He struck a nerve and she was willing to say anything to make him wrong otherwise... Even if it were true. "I-I DID IT FOR YOUR AND YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS TOO! Would you rather risk their lives along with it! I need to be alive so that these monsters can be in custody! I could give a rats ass about you and those stupid cocky tier one officers starting to roll in! If you die, then you'll be replaced! I WON'T BE RE-" Misato finally realized the words coming out of her mouth and let go of Shinji quickly as she backed into a locker holding her mouth. She felt disgusting as a person. "P-Please go home. I'll be there late tonight." She muffled, though she could tell Shinji walked out with an emotional scar left deep into his heart._

_..._

"My god! You're a monster! Didn't you even apologize to him Misato?!"

"Well... I was going to. But since Asuka's run off, I'm sure she's upset with me too. Oh maybe she went to find him. She's never had a real friend and he's different from all the others. So maybe they're already coming back home." Misato sighed.

"Little hopeful at least. You know even if you did run away that day, you might not have escaped anyway you know that right? Because Shinji acted while in the face of danger, you're still alive. If you retreated, that angel would have killed you in a second." Ritsuko surprised her.

"I'm sure we would have... Gotten away."

"So sure? Maybe just you and Shinji, but he's got a point, you would have just abandoned his classmates."

"S-SHUT UP!" Misato yelled furiously as she hung up the phone. "She's so insensitive... She has no right to say...but she's still right. I'm no more shameless than Ritsuko. *Sigh* I really ought to get counseling..." She said to herself, sipping on her beer as she lay herself in a hot bath tub.

_**Downtown, Tokyo.**_

_"Please stand back! We do not want to cause any unnecessary harm towards civilians!" _An ordinary riot guard stood with 5 men to his left and right while they blocked off a huge road that leads into the country side. _"All access is off limits into the country side! Please! Return to your daily activities and be on your way!" _Asuka and Shinji casually walked through the slums of this old Tokyo, and they noticed the regular police for this city were blocking off a road for some reason.

"Hey! Baka Shinji!" Asuka called out to Shinji while she went to go into another alleyway, and she hid behind a wall to her left in the wet dark alley.

"Yeah... W-Wait did you just call me a-" Shinji looked behind him surprised, and did not see the girl he was with, he looked over yonder even more until he walked more ahead the red brick wall he stood by and then he felt something grab him by the wrist. "Waaah!" He yelled out, but then she covered his mouth and whispered into his left ear.

_"Oh yeah, that little red head came by, we went and snagged her up real quick. Well I guess you're her boyfriend! You better go save-" _Asuka was cut off from her manly sounding whisper by Shinji who had pushed her to the ground.

"ASUKA! I'LL SAVE YOU!" Shinji yelled while sprinting down the alleyway as quick as lightning.

"W-WAIT YOU IDIOT! I'm right here! Are you really that gullible?!" She yelled in frustration as her school uniform was all muddy now.

"B-BUT! W-Wait! WHAT?! You sounded so! SO! SO MANLY!" Shinji turned around and leaned down to give a helping hand, but she instead sucker punched him in the jaw and walked away while stomping her feet.

"I SOUND MANLY HUH?! I'LL SHOW YOU MANLY!" She turned around furiously and tried lifting a huge green trash bin, but to no avail. She panted up and down while Shinji chuckled at her. He stood up with his clothes wet and himself covered in mud and he went out of the alleyway.

"You've still got your card right? I left mine because I'm leaving Tokyo eventually... We need new clothes." He said in a sincere tone, trying to forget the idea that he may still be leaving.

"Hmph! I shouldn't have to buy a quitter new clothes... Why the hell are you leaving Shinji? Is it because of what I did?" Asuka scratched the back of her head trying to not sound angry.

"No, it's not you Asuka, it's just because of... Well I'm uncomfortable living with Misato that's all. She lives a... Well it's clean for the most part, but she seems to contracted to her work. Like everything is just business. I-I may not be relatable... Even if you gave me a manual I probably couldn't relate... A-At least I'm not insensitive you know..." Shinji's body was shaking in anger.

"Yeah, but you're about to be relatable Shinji." Asuka leaned herself on the red brick wall while civilians shouted, throwing bottles at the riot squad just down the street from them while red orbs peeked through the alley way with a blue light followed by after in flashes. Giving the alley a cherry red color, followed by a switch to a blue. "You'll relate to me in some way... You can relate to anyone now, you just don't know it."

"Umm...Asuka?" Shinji said shyly.

"Yeah? What?" She was a little eager to hear what he had to say.

"T-Thanks... I mean for talking to me..." Shinji's head was low, and his low sobs could be heard from Asuka's ears.

"Oh geez..." She walked over to him and hugged him lightly. "You're just a child you know."

"I'm just lost right now, I don't even know why I'm here."He calmed down, and his sobs disappeared.

"Talking... This is what a friend is like? It's fine for friends to hug right?" Asuka asked while holding him tighter, though Shinji was getting a bit nervous from this act she was forcing upon him.

"W-Well when a man and woman hug, it's a bit inappropriate unless they're uhhh D-Dating!" Shinji was ready to ramble on, but he stopped himself.

"Dating?! Bleh! I could never date a wimp like you!" She pushed him off of her, in disgust.

"Ehh yeah..." Shinji scratched his head, trying to remember what they were doing before their talk.

"What will make you stay Shinji? Do you want to live somewhere else?" She looked over her shoulder in anticipation.

"I don't really know... W-Wait maybe If I... Hmmm... I could just..." Shinji didn't want to say in front of Asuka.

"SPIT IT OUT WOULD YOU!" She turned to him and huffed.

"Well... NERV police said I could get my own quarters anywhere in Rinbo Tokyo. So I could live alone... I could..." Shinji smiled coldly, like he was fine being alone. He honestly was, it was natural.

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! With all that stress and delusions you're going to go through using that N2 device like that, you can not live alone!" She pointed a sharp finger at him. "If that's what will make you stay, then... I suppose I'll have to share a home with you. Reports of lonely Tier one officers say they committed suicide. We wouldn't want that now would we?"

"Y-Yeah." Shinji did not deny her wish, because he at least found another friend while out here...

"Well, while the riot is hot, let's take a shuttle to the next district over. There's plenty of shops over there."

...

**_NERV HQ._**

"Child Three might be leaving our facilities. From my sources, he'd have good reason to. Though The Second is missing as well, I don't suspect the two would be traveling together." The blonde scientist said.

"He'll be back, it may be a hard time for him, but I have faith in a coward like him. Cowards will always run back to what's the most comfortable. Rei, you will be his partner for the next operation." Gendo looked back at the blue haired girl.

"Yes sir..." All she could say.

...

"You ever done this before? Like have you ever really tried running away from home?" Asuka looked over to him.

"Well, there was always some town sort of like this one next to my country town village. And whenever things got to me, I would leave to the city for a while. It was a small village so I left often. But... I kind of like trains."

_"FATHER!"_

"Why? They're easy to get away from your problems?" Asuka knew already.

_"He deserted me!"_

"Well... They also give me time to think." Flashes of his father gauged into his mind, and he immediately remembered an orange sunset on a familiar lake he grown to hated. "But... I do not like boats. They'll cast you away, without ever bringing you back..." Shinji looked upset.

"Huh?" The redhead quickly looked over to him as if he was in his own little world. There were audible sounds of those damn train bells ringing, and they finally rose to a loudness that rung her ears for a split second. Though Shinji ignored the bells. The train stopped again, and Shinji left with Asuka as lead, and they were down the stairs from the two story platform. Asuka looked around for a shop, but Shinji was ahead of her, and felt comfortable dragging her along, so he grabbed her by the wrist.

"Come on!" He dragged her across the street, which surprised her.

"Ah!" She yelped.

"What now?!" Shinji turned to her, and she was all fidgety with her free arm, stroking her hair.

"Isn't this... Inappropriate too idiot!?" Asuka smacked her hand from his wrist, and ran ahead of him tapping her foot with her temper through the roof, while civilians walked by, gawking at them.

"Is this the real you? I've seen flashes of your anger, but to be so uh... Feisty all the time seems tiresome." Shinji asked as he stepped his foot onto the curb she was on, and the two slowly walked down the street.

"Ha! Tiresome?! Not really! What the hell gave you that idea huh? Why are you always so humble?! THAT sounds tiresome to be honest." She sounded in hysteria.

"Well I used to be like that, so I understand all about that. I fought back, had an attitude, thought I wasn't..."

_"WORTHLESS!"_

"Hmm?" Asuka was curious as to what he was about to compare himself to, but he had cut himself off.

"I don't know... It was a while ago, so I try not to remember." The curious boy stared off in the opposite direction from her so he wouldn't let her see his expression.

"You have a father complex Shinji? Or is he just confusing you?" She didn't know what else to say, but this was always on her mind since she first looked through his data, but she waited until she got the chance to see their relationship in action.

"Of course not..."

"Oh..." She was about to give up since it seemed to make him uncomfortable, but she held his hand for comfort. "Surely like a child... It's not like I'll judge you."

"Well... I really hate him. I do, but I always feel so much joy whenever he praises me... But he's been trying to make me too comfortable lately. Like when I complained to him about you being my partner... I-" Asuka swatted her hand out from under his.

"YOU BASTARD! I KNEW YOU WOULD HAVE COMPLAINED ABOUT ME! HMPH!" She huffed up again to turn around and cross her arms. "Some friend you are!" She said a little hurt.

"Well you're awfully sensitive. And besides, you were only trying to be my friend because of my father... You still probably are." He wasn't too serious about that last statement.

"You're an asshole! I can't wait until you decide to leave!" She was hurt even more.

"I was kidding... Come on A-" He turned on the wet sidewalk they stood on and she was frowning with her hands formed in fists shaking. She was trying really hard not to cry, keeping her frown. Shinji could see this as her sort of poker face.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" She said shaking furiously.

"Hey! I'm sorry! I know you didn't come all the way out here to find me because of an order you got. Hell nobody would ask you to look for me when they can easily find me themselves. Look, what can I say to make you forgive me?" He saw her still shaking, and the tears coming down faster.

"..." She didn't say anything... But Shinji figured she was just upset and couldn't control herself.

"Are you mad because I thought you were just trying to use me?" Shinji saw her nod her head furiously, and he felt a tug at one of his heart strings. "Look, I'm not relatable! I'm a jerk! Please just stop crying!" He felt weak making her like this.

"!" She flinched but still couldn't control herself, and she leaned on a wet wall nearby as she put her forearm against her forehead. The sobs now becoming muffled.

"ASUKA! J-Just stop please! I hate seeing people cry! I just can't look! S-STOP IT!" To no avail, he finally couldn't stand it, and he turned her around to hug her. She wrapped her arms around him again tightly, as he felt his nails dig deep through his shirt. She sobbed as loud as she could, but Shinji didn't budge.

"I-I've never had real friends before! T-That's all..." She admitted.

"Oh..." He understood now... But then again, it did remind him, since this is the 2nd time she told him. She wiped the tears from her face, and looked up enthusiastically.

"A pretty gril must shed some tears! And she cannot be alone to grieve over such little annoyances! You'll just have to be my shoulder Shinji! It's your duty!" She tried to assure him of staying... Again.

"Yeah, the thought is nice, but I could always come visit... I'll just leave Rinbo..."

"I thought you said you were going to live with me! A pretty girl none the less! What are you? Gay?!" She said half serious.

"*Clears throat* I'll have you know, there was somebody in my village who had a crush on me but I had to turn them down! So no it was not a male!" He said.

"Ohh, and what was this crush's name huh? Could I meet her before you leave hmm?" She thought he was lying.

"Her name was-"

_"Shinji... Please... Would you-"_

"Meyami."

"Why'd you pause for a second there? You just made her up huh? You can't lie to me Shinji!"

"Yeah..." He looked over the mountains where his village is, but could see only darkness. "New clothes! Come on!" Shinji was getting tired of talking in mud.

...

The two were in a popular chain clothing store, and were immediately greeted by a girl. "My god! You two must have gotten involved in that riot in the other district huh! Well good thing the trains are running! So I suspect you're looking for something warm to cast away this rainy night?"

"Uhh... Yes! I'm not sure what she wants, but I'm looking for an entirely new set of clothes. Heh Heh..." Shinji chuckled lightly, as the girl looked up and down at his muddy exterior.

"I know what I want! So we'll be fine! I've got some fashion sense so he's all I'll need!" Asuka stated as she was inches away from Shinji.

"W-Well maybe some extra help would be- EEE!" He crunched up quickly to be pinched by Asuka.

"N-No no! He's just kidding! We're a couple and he's always such a hound dog! Well nice meeting you." Shinji was paralyzed by her angered expression as she dragged him by his wrist. They were in the men aisle, and they were looking for jackets first. They stumbled upon a raincoat that was white with red stripes, but Shinji didn't care as long as it was comfortable. Asuka left him to go have him look for 'other' clothes to finish his set. And so he was done in an instant. Black Cargo pants, Red converse, and a gray saggy beanie. He reluctantly went to the girls aisle and saw Asuka was looking around on her tippy toes, and her eyes flashed brightly once they came into contact with hers.

"Come on over here! No need to be shy!" She waved her hand over to him, though Shinji was blushing while striving not to catch glances of all the erotic products. She then hurried him over to where she was... Lingerie.

"Come on now! I know you must know the rumor of a woman who wears black panties?" She asked him while holding something behind her back, giggling.

"Well... Gee...I-I wouldn't know stuff about that!" He kind of did, but he didn't want to seem like a pervert.

"Ahh! Really?! Shucks! Well this still makes it humorous to tease you. Now which one? Red, or black?" She held up two pairs of lacey underwear and held them up for view by her crotch. "Well?!" She was eager to see if he had a response.

"R-Red suits you better." Shinji was being honest, though he held his face in fear of a nosebleed.

"Oh? Well you do have some balls after all! Now lets see how far that can take you!" She said, making him feel ever more nervous. "Now! What size do you think my bra is? As a friend you mustn't be exact, but you should at least try and guess!" She pushed her cleavage up, with light glaring off the wet drops that still lingered there.

"O-OH GOD! C-C CUP! I'm outta here!" He yelled as he quickly walked out of the store, and awaited outside with an umbrella.

"Hmm... How did he know? The Hell?! He must have actually been popular in that little village of his..." This made Asuka feel a tinge of jealousy. Though she got what she wanted, and she walked outside to surprise Shinji. She wore a red turtleneck sweater, a black, silver striped skirt and a black silky scarf. "Look, I thought you'd be smarter than that! You're not supposed to guess that kind of thing! IT'S! INAPPROPRIATE! She punched him in the gut, which made him almost on his knees, but she then quickly picked him up so he wouldn't get his new clothes dirty and wet.

"You're so physical. That should be inappropriate." He wheezed as he tried holding the umbrella above her.

"Beside's that... Where the hell did you plan on sleeping huh?" She was tired, and felt nothing more than the comfort of somewhere to lie on down.

"Well... Maybe you should head back to Misato's..."

"Huh? B-But why?" She was thrown off, and a bit hurt.

"Well, I don't feel like I know what I'm doing out here. But I want to keep walking until I'm fed up with it all. So I don't want to drag you along, it may be a few more days..." He looked toward the mountains where his village lay.

"Are you going to go home?" She looked in the same direction. as him.

"I just want to see how they're all doing. But no I don't want to stay there... So I'll be back sometime. If you see Toji and Kensuke, tell them I said, 'It was us, or him.'" And so he left her with the umbrella and he was already on another train.

"B-But... What If I wanted to leave?" Asuka asked herself, as she slowly made her way up to another train station where it'd take her back to Misato's as she felt alone again.

**_Misato's Condo._**

A single pair of wet shoes came in through the door, and a collapsing of an umbrella closed as it came closer to ear.

"Oh hey." Asuka looked over to the drunk woman who sat on her long leather couch, with a beer in hand.

"Hey..." She slurred.

"He's not coming back you know." Asuka made her statement, and waited for a reply.

"What makes you say that?" Misato was curious to hear HER reply.

"I seen him today."

"WHAT?!" Misato fell off her couch, with her beer still in hand. "Well why isn't he here? If you saw him, then why isn't he here huh?" She was a bit upset, cause she probably did see him.

"Well we talked the whole day, and he just doesn't feel comfortable here anymore... Something you said to him?" She didn't get the whole story, so she wanted to hear it from her. If not, another day then.

"Oh... That's why. Yeah it would make sense... A-Are you sure he doesn't want to come back Asuka?"

"Oh I'm sure... We said a lot Misato. And I... I think he's okay with it all."

"Huh?" Misato looked to her. "Ok with what" She asked.

"Ok with giving his life... For the city, and his own sanity. He wouldn't have let you, me, or any innocent people get killed. So don't you feel bad? You scolded him harshly, and all he did was save you... For what it's worth, I would have been smitten if I was there, Such a heroic act right?"

"THAT'S... That's right!" Misato exclaimed out loud.

"What?" Asuka came closer to her, being very curious.

"He has barely any way to express himself, unless you prompt him too! He does what he's told, but that doesn't mean he'll be ok with it. He did that not to spite me... But because he panicked... Now I understand..." Misato gained clarity, as an image of Shinji rising his pistol to the monster became very clear to her.

"Well duh, he is human!" Asuka looked at her with stupidity.

"Yeah...That's right. Asuka, where did he go when you last saw him?" Misato rose from the ground quickly.

"Why should I tell you?"

"I won't pursue him! But by god, it'd make me SOOO much more comfortable to know where he's going! Please Asuka! He's not going home is he?" Misato started having her brain work in a brilliant way as all the pieces to the puzzle started coming together... she hoped he didn't go home.

"Misato, you're scaring me! W-Why does it matter if He-He goes home or not! T-Tell me!" Asuka started to panic.

"He has no home left! That first one destroyed it Asuka! Now get your shoes back on! We've got to find him!"

_**Trauma~**_

Shinji walked up the long dirt trail that led him up to his old village where he live in...And to no avail, there were no lights ahead, it was quiet as a mouse, and the rain stopped just a while before he got off the train to city limits. He got to the entrance of it finally after he passed over the hill trail he walked over, there were pieces of wood scattered throughout the giant square he used to live in. No kids were running around, no school was in session, and it was dead quiet. He quickly paced his steps as he went to the mounted steps of where his home used to be, but what lay there was only a pit in the ground, and four base wooden bars that used to hold up the house. He teared up quickly, as he looked all around him in the darkness, but he was so scared, he had trouble turning on a flashlight he bought while he was out, and he pointed it all around him. The old houses there were full of holes, old bun stains, blood running all over the ground, and Shinji felt insane. He stood up and he made his way to the schoolhouse where he used to go with the few friends he had, and he saw a burned off shirt of what seemed to be a girls. He looked at the tag, and could barely make out an M, Fukozai.

"Meyami..." Shinji dropped it as he chuckled to himself, and he kneeled down to the ground, getting him bloody and muddy. He couldn't bare to look around anymore, and he dropped his flashlight in front of him. His laughter was mixed with sobs now, and his recent memory came to light again.

___"Shinji... Please... Would you-"_

_"Hmm? W-What is it?" __Shinji was back in the village, and the shy girl was blushing furiously._

_"Please... Would you...date me? Date me Ikari?"_

_"Meyami? I... I am still leaving. I can't stay here anymore. I need to know what I'm worth Meyami." Shinji said._

_"You're going to die out there! You don't even know the first thing about being a police man! The police can't handle terrorists! The military can handle that Shinji! S-STAY HERE! I couldn't stand... Seeing you leave Shinji! Come on Waka! Tell him!"_

_"W-Well..." Waka was about to say something to Shinji, but then a loud boom came into the town..._

**_..._**

"That's right... They all died right in front of me... But why the hell couldn't I have died? I was RIGHT... right there! In plain sight but I watched."

Alone in the darkness where only the sound of wind passing by was clear to him. He stood up and walked pass all the dismembered bodies as he held his palms over his eyes. He went out to the fenced off cliff and sat there looking below the giant fall. He was alone again, but he didn't want to be so selfish to forget the time he spent with Asuka... Maybe it'd be just like in a movie where they both come to save him, and then he'll realize how he's important to Misato. To show that he's not just a subordinate.

**_Intervention~_**

Misato and Asuka were quick out of the car as they huffed and puffed, running up the large hill trail that led into his village, though they both had a lot on their minds.

"What- do you- think he's- gonna- do? What happened- here- Misato?" Asuka breathed in and out between every few words.

"Something I'd rather not think about! And I'm pretty sure this village got destroyed sometime when he left! He just couldn't remember it! You know! Suppressed! memories!" Misato yelled as she strived to keep up with Asuka up the muddy trail.

"W-WHAT?!" Asuka yelled.

"Come on! He should be..." They reached the top of the hill, and saw a light ahead of them onto the ground. They looked around the shambles of the destroyed village, but Asuka caught sight of a dismembered dead body and she shrieked. She looked back ahead quickly to the flashlight, and Asuka picked it up to look around. She walked around a bit quickly, and was breathing heavily with a sad frown on her face. She was starting to cry and she started to shout his name.

"SHINJI!" She kept looking around, and ran towards a fenced off hill where a pair of shoes were. She stopped before the fence and gazed at them, she fell to her knees and cried hysterically. "S-Shinji! W-WHY!" She pounded on the ground, and Misato was in such a state of shock she could only shut her eyes. Asuka could hear footsteps come her way, and she thought it was only Misato coming to give her sympathy. "Get the hell away from me! He was my only friend... There's nothing you can say to bring him back... Nothing.

"Umm... I just want my shoes back... Mud got into them, so I took them off to find another pair..." Shinji was back with sandals on and no socks, Asuka looked up from her teary face and she let the shoes drop from her palms as she hugged him tightly. She sobbed uncontrollably on his chest which got his windbreaker jacket soaked. Misato looked over to the two of them for what seemed like forever. Shinji's SDAT fell out of his pocket as a familiar pop song started to play audibly with the flashlight shining over the two of them. She finally decided to walk on over to the two of them and faintly, Asuka stopped her crying, and Misato gave her a look as if it was her turn. She then hugged him tightly, which made Asuka fidgety from watching, but she kept quiet. There was silence for a long time until Shinji backed away to speak.

"I'm- I'm home." Misato heard these familiar words, and she decided to play along.

"Welcome Home." She said back.


	4. Case 04

**_~So I would just like to give special mention about the series so far since it's so far receiving good views (Sort of) But I'm glad some readers are interested on a different take on Evangelion, with this case being a strong theme of Police force. But I still like to exaggerate and re arrange the events from the original series here as you know already. So please, enjoy._**

**_~And again, Reviews are welcome here!_**

**_Case 04- Carving A jewel: Part 1_**

_"Mountains...Heavy Mountains. Things that change over time. Sky... Blue Sky. What your eyes can't see. What your eyes can see. Sun... A unique object. Water...Something Comforting. Commander Ikari. Flowers... So many of the same...And so many __unneeded. Sky...Red Sky. The color red. I hate the color red. Water flowing. Blood...The smell of blood. A woman who never bleeds. Man made from red soil. City... A human creation. Eva... A human creation. What is human? A creation of god? Is man a human creation? The things I possess are a life and soul. I am a vessel for a soul. Nature chamber, the throne for a soul. Who is this? This is me. Who am I? What am I? What am I? What am I? What am I? I am myself. This object is me. This is the me that can be seen, yet I feel as though I am not myself. Very Strange. I feel as if my body is melting. I can no longer see myself. My shape is fading. I feel the presence of someone who is not me. Is someone there, beyond this?"_

_"Ikari?" A flash of Shinji._

_I know this person. Major Katsuragi." A flash of purple._

_"Doctor Akagi." A flash of violence._

_"Everyone. Classmates." A Flash of chalkboard._

_"The Pilot of Chamber 02." A flash of red._

_"Commander Ikari?" A flash of...?_

_"Who are you?" _

_"Who are you?_

_"Who are you?_

* * *

"Rei?"

"!" Rei looked up from the nature chamber she resided in, as it was full of water.

"How does it feel?" Gendo asked over the intercom, which was in a large metallic chamber that the nature chambers were placed in.

"It...It smell like your son."**  
**

_**...And downtime.**_

"Shinji, Have you seen Asuka around?" Misato yelled from her bedroom while changing.

"N-No! It's the weekend, I'm not sure where she went Misato." Shinji got up from the couch and saw that Asuka's door remained partially open. "Does she leave often?"

"Well, she'll sneak out every now and then because of a boy or something, but no. She likes to hang out in here usually."

"A boy huh..." Shinji felt a bit focused on the fact that Asuka was popular with guys, even before he properly met her, she was sneaking a boy out of the house...He didn't particularly like this. "Hmm..." Shinji frowned, and Misato peeked from her doorway to catch on.

"Yeah... W-Wait! You have a crush on her don't you?!" Misato yelled seriously.

"W-WHAT!? I-I DO NOT!" Shinji blushed to a bright hue of red, and tried to defend himself.

"Of I think I've embarrassed you. Tee Hee! Well if it makes you feel any better, she seems to have taken a liking to you as I can see. She was all over you last night remember?! She was crying all over you once we found you, and even then I only got one turn! You were in the backseat god knows whatever!"

"S-SHE WAS JUST SLEEPING! She was tired from having to deal with me all day!" Shinji protested the fact that Asuka slept leaning on him, though it did seem INAPPROPRIATE...

"Yeah! Well how do you think it makes me feel having to be forced to see that?! I'm single you know! It's hard for me to ignore a MAN in my house!" Misato immediately closes her mouth quickly, and slowly turned her head towards Shinji, who was clueless to what she implied.

"Ignore a man in your house?" Shinji scratched the back of his head.

"PHEW... You're clueless at least..." Misato calmed down, though she welt worried about Asuka snagging him up before her. "AH you two are so clueless it'll never happen!" Misato waved her hand off to him while chuckling.

"What'll never happen?" Shinji was curious as to what the hell she was yammering about.

"Nothing!" She escaped to the kitchen to grab a beer, and she leaped to her room.

"Girls are weird..." He felt a something knock on the back of his head... A pair of knuckles.

"Who's weird?" Asuka said with Shinji turning around nervously.

"Well just girls I guess." He chuckled nervously.

"OH! AM I WEIRD?!" The red head started to form a fist as smoke was rising from her head.

"N-No... It's just- Oh never mind!" Shinji didn't bother to explain, so he sat down on the couch, and flicked the TV on. Asuka raised a brow as he ignored her, and she passed it off as just another door that opened into the house of Shinji Ikari.

"..."

"..."

"Don't you ever get tired of sleeping on this damn couch Shinji?" Asuka asked, breaking the long silence.

"Well not really. It's comfortable I mean. And as long as Misato doesn't care, then I'm happy sleeping anywhere."

"Now why's that?" She was a bit confused as to why.

"Why what?"

"I mean sleeping anywhere? Would you mind if you slept in the kitchen Shinji?!" Asuka a little upset that he had no motive.

"Ehh... Well it's not like I could sleep in there. I meant I'm happy as long as there's somewhere welcome for me to sleep then I don't care. Anywhere can be paradise." Shinji smiled plainly, Frustrating Asuka.

"You're so lifeless! Is this how you act once you cool down?! You sound just like wondergirl!" The red head flapped her arms.

"Wonder...Girl?"

"The Great Rei Ayanami. I heard you two already met. You know the girl with blue hair, creepy eyes, pale skin. Misato said you guys met before you first got into the Eva."

"Ayanami... Rei. Oh her."

_"GAH!"_

"Yeah? Don't tell me..." Asuka peered close to his face, and saw him deep in thought. "Well if you think she's that cute, just ask her out." Asuka teased.

"It's not like that." Shinji frowned.

"Oh? Then what is it like hmm?" She peered closer.

"I just felt like... She didn't need to be in anymore pain than she had to go through. She was pretty banged up when I saw her. So it was either I leave, or I protect everyone... It was awful." Shinji leaned back into the couch, remembering how he had his leg broken.

"I've never fought anything, but I was pretty comfortable in MY Eva."

"W-WHAT?! You HAVE one of those? What do you mean YOUR Eva?" Shinji stuttered.

"We all have one. Yours is the that rabbit one. Unit 01, remember you had to sit in some chamber? Nobody told me what your nature was. What is it huh? What did your chamber fill up with?! I'm dying to know!" Asuka leaned over close to his face in anticipation, but Shinji scooted down a bit from her, feeling nervous from the close face contact.

"You mean that water I had to-"

"Water! You get the nature of water! Golly! Aren't you happy you get water? I heard that means you're calm like the waters, but when thrown off your balance, your unpredictable like the waves in an ocean storm! You'd never guess what mine is. Come on, if you get it right, I'll show you my '_Private' _Training." Asuka rubbed her finger upon his nose, having Shinji fall off the couch.

"T-THATS FINE! You don't have to do that." Shinji stood tall.

"Ohhh? So do you know what it is?" She lay sprawled out on the couch looking at him.

"Fire. It's got to be..." Shinji grinned a bit with Asuka's mouth ajar. She slowly turned sitting up straight, and clapped her hands.

"Well that's correct ! That does please me to know that you truly recognize my personality! My passion burns hotter than any sun once I'm dedicated to it! And I'm known to be a blazed if you shake me the wrong way! Know what I'm sayin? Though you already know that." Asuka was really happy that he guessed correctly about her personality, so much so, she had a childish smile on her face talking to him.

"Though... you couldn't have guessed mine?" Shinji shyly asked.

"W-What do you mean?! You didn't ask me to guess, that's all!" Asuka waved both her hands in front of her face so he might have believed her.

"It's fine... I couldn't even guess myself to be honest. Strange though, who the hell knows what nature we are anyway? Who knows for sure right?"

"Commander Ikari. Your Father's the one who came up with the nature relations as he calls it, he knows what our personalities are like you know! In fact, why don't you ask him yourself, I mean you two never talk, so It'd be... Convenient!" She tried to talk him into talking to him, but he shrugged it off as just friendly advice.

"Nah, we never talk about anything... It'd be weird to ask."

"Why? Wondergirl always talks to him?" Asuka saw Shinji flinch, and completely forgot about the relationship he had with his father.

"!"

"Hey now, I didn't mean anything by it." Asuka's smile turned to that of a serious face.

"I know."

"..."

"Well... Actually-"

"I thought you two were getting along just dandy! What with the cuddling and what not from last night" The two teenagers looked at each other and blushed intensely looking away from each other covering their faces. "And now you two can't even look at each other! Look, Rei got of the hospital, and we just fixed her N2 Device, and Cards got re issued! So there's uhh... A lot to do today at NERV too..." Misato paused.

"When were you going to tell us?" Asuka looked at her with eye twitching in annoyance.

"Well... I uh just got the call... But Asuka I know you'll be happy!" Misato pleaded.

"Why? What's up?" Asuka eager to hear what she had to say.

"We're going to put the Eva's in use finally! We're starting Synchronization tests today!" Misato bravely raised her fist in anticipation of cheers.

"N-NO WAY! Did you hear that Shinji! They want to use the Eva's finally! Isn't that..." She looked towards him, and saw him in a cold sweat, leaning against the wall. "Hey... Isn't it great? Right?" She looked for a better answer.

"R-Right." Shinji gulped.

"It'll be okay. Besides, you're a hero Shinji." Misato noticed him in stress, so she figured she may as well try to praise him.

"Yeah, So where does Rei live? I just want to get this over with..." Shinji sighed.

"Well, outskirts of town where there's a lot of construction built upon the docks around there, but Commander chose that area for her to live. A bit cruel huh Shinji? S-Shinji?" Misato waited for a reply, but she noticed he wasn't behind the wall he was leaning on in the hallway that led to the front door.

"DAMN HIM! He's just going to think it's okay for him to show up unannounced at a girls house! Misato, I'm going after him!" Asuka yelled while running to her room, to put on her Tier one suit, and she was out the door quickly, but a loud yelp was heard from outside.

"You know... It's raining right?" Misato opened the main door for her, and she quickly waddled her way back in shivering.

"Baka Shinji already took an umbrella I see..."

"Look I'll drive you there, but then I've got to get to work alright?" The two walked quickly out from the sand garden out front and they calmly settled into the car waiting for the heater to start up.

"But wait, If you drop me off there, I'd just be waiting in the rain for who knows how long!" Asuka caught onto this little detail she forgot.

"I'm not dropping you off at Rei's! That's too out of the way for my route to work! When I meant drive you there, I meant to where he is. Poor girl, you'd be willing to wait for the 3rd Child?! That's so sweeeeeet! Awwwwww!" Misato teasingly made duck lips as if she was imitating her kissing someone.

"As if I'd ever wait for such a degenerate like him! Besides! I heard all the little sexual statements you make about yourself! Constantly flirting with someone underage! It's atrocious!" Asuka upset... AGAIN. Misato was quiet because she did not feel the need to argue with a girl before a hard days of work ahead of her. They were already set to go, and off they were on the straight road by the sandy beach and they weren't quiet for long along the ride.

"Asuka." Misato said clearly so she was able to hear through the rain pounding on her car roof.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"What's your deal with Rei? You're all officers... You all should get along. You're a team you know."

"Hmph, all the team needs is me, and Shinji will just be my backup. We don't need Rei. She's practically useless as a comrade. She's only there for orders. She'd kill us if she were ordered to..." Asuka tried not to sound too into the conversation, but she couldn't help but be truthful about her view of her.

"I just think you could... Well look, you're still suspended from police routes. Just try not to say anything to Rei, Commander Ikari has been pretty punishing lately. You know there's been an enrollment of 6 Tier one Pilots since Rei's enrollment last year. All of them have been fired except for her. Even yesterday, he expelled 37 students for spreading rumors about Shinji at the academy."

"But I thought they didn't like each other. Shinji said he hates his father, but then he doesn't... It's a complex I'm sure."

"That's right Asuka... Well here you go, he sees us, and he's stopped." Misato slowed the car and pulled up on a curb that ran along the beach.

"Thanks Misato, see you at work." Asuka hurriedly went for the car door, but she noticed it was locked, and turned around to see why Misato kept it for her to stay in the car. Shinji looked into the car from many feet away but couldn't see anything from the rain...

"Asuka... I know you haven't really had any friends, but please. Shinji's really sensitive so some enouragement would help him a lot. And I'm glad to see you two become such good friends in a day. But he needs more than a friend..." Misato grabbed her hand, and tears were swelling up. "You know what I mean right? I can't do it, I'm not relatable because I've been in different situations. But you can relate... Encourage him to do good, and he'll prevail. I'm sure he'd do the same for you if he called... C-Called for it." Misato was trying her hardest not to cry, but Asuka slowly understood why she was...

"It's fine... We'll be okay Misato. He doesn't hate you or anything just so you know... But We've got to go, see ya at work." Asuka quietly replied back feeling bad for her situation. And she stepped out of the car and walked under Shinji's umbrella with the two walking up steps that led to the ever not so popular Mono Rail for NERV officers and employees. Misato peeked through the rain at Shinji before she took off fast in her car to work...

...

"Asuka, did you two fight or something?" Shinji asked her finally after they made casual small talk, along with her usual complaints about something such as the seats on the monorail being too uncomfortable.

"Nah, she just feels guilty about yelling at you and hurting you that's all. She's sorry, but she doesn't have the guts to tell you right? She hasn't said anything since you got back last night. But you forgive her I'm sure." Asuka said sure of the situation.

"Well no I don't think she's a bad person... But I don't forgive her."

"WHAT?!" Asuka turned face to face with him, with her knees on the seats with herself slightly above him. "Why not?" Asuka waited for an answer impatiently.

"She didn't say sorry. Why? Am I supposed to forgive her without an apology from her first? That's just illogical." Shinji looked the other way trying to ignore her.

"Don't act so big and tall just cause you're off to Wondergirls house! Remember I'll be keeping my eye on you! Don't want to make myself look bad!"

"I never thought you were cynical..." Shinji sighed.

"?" Asuka thought a bit about his statement, and tried her hardest to not make a snide comment that might hurt his feelings.

"..."

"So why the hell did you storm out Shinji? Are you afraid to get into the Eva or something? Cause... Cause I can relate!" Asuka remembered what Misato told her that very second.

"Huh? But you were so excited to hear we'd get to use them weren't you?" Shinji looked confused, but interested.

"Well it's normal for everybody to be a bit scared to pilot it again, but you'll get used to it. Take it from me, someone who's only operated it 10 times. I was a bit skeptical maybe the first 3 times, but I've never fought anything with it, so I'm sorry you're first time was so sudden I hear. But understand, you saved the world in that battle. That's nothing to be humble about, so you can always try to boast a bit, trust me." Asuka elbowed him slightly.

"I've never boasted much... Guess I could try... But only when I-" He felt her hand slowly grasp around his own, and he was at peace, as if he felt her reasoning. She was trying to reach out to me.

"Well now, you're holding a girls hand...That's something to gloat about. Go on try it." She smiled slyly, though she was completely serious.

"I-I'm holding a girls hand... Right..." Shinji was breathing heavily trying to refrain from the constant series of thought going through his mind, but he calmed himself again. "It'd be weird to tell everybody that we're holding hands... But while we're alone... Might as well feel proud about it." Shinji held hers tightly, which made Asuka blush a little, but like Shinji she sat quietly and smiled proudly.

"We're partners Shinji." She gazed out the window with a proud smirk on her face. The two felt the train stop as they were lost in their own little worlds, and they were off to the docks where Rei was. Though Shinji let go of her hand once they were out of the train, Asuka went back to her usual self, and acted as if nothing happened.

"Her room is... T-There?" Shinji tried saying loudly as loud mechanisms slammed up and down in the background, though it sounded like it was just pumping stuff into the ground from far off in the distance where they couldn't see.

"Creepy... Room 6. I swear this place is abandoned." Asuka a bit shocked of where she lived exactly, she was not enthusiastic about seeing her room.

"Well lets hurry so we can all go to NERV and get this over with." Shinji went on ahead and emptied his backpack he carried with him, and had Rei's white dagger sheathe and NERV Police card in a Ziploc baggy. "Do you know what Rei's nature is Asuka? She has an Eva too doesn't she?"

"Never found out, won't know until today, Soooooo exciting..." Asuka said uninterested in what it was. Shinji ignored her poor attitude towards Rei,and was far behind Shinji who moved on ahead. "Hey! What the hell's your problem huh? I thought you'd be happy today! You've been awfully moody!" Asuka speeding up to match his speed.

"I'm not upset, I just feel nervous being out here too long. So I at least want to get this to Ayanami so we can all leave soon."

"Hmm?! Nervous out here?" Asuka looked around and saw plentiful of abandoned buildings and trashy looky dens placed beside alleyways where it looked like where bums live. "Hmm... Got ya." Finally they were at the door, but Shinji didn't even bother pushing the doorbell button seeing as how it was already broken. He knocked instead.

"H-Hello? It's us. Shinji Ikari, and . Uh... Are you here Rei?" Shinji got no reply. He was about to go in there, but Asuka stomped on his foot.

"It'd be so wrong of you to enter a girls home unannounced Shinji! Have you no shame?!" Asuka tapped her foot while staring at him angrily.

"Well how else are we going to get this to her? We can't just leave it out here, it might get stolen!" Shinji defended himself.

"Well that's right, but think about it, what do you have right now thats going to be helpful in every awkward situation you get yourself into? What's going to be there to help you out...hmm?" Asuka put on a calm face and whisked her hair in a proud manner and had a rather cute pose that looked like she was waiting for something nice.

"Hmm... You're being vague." Was all Shinji could say. "I don't really have too much to help me, but there's definitely things that do help me."

"T-Too vague! Alright then! WHO! WHO'S going to be there to help you! Huh?! Who's such a good friend that she'd go out of her way to try and make life a little easier on such a Dumkopf like you!" Asuka huffed and her palms were now formed into fists, with a scary angered face on.

"Well geez don't get so mad. I don't really have any friends so it's obviously you. You just made it sound like some sort of weapon was always going to be there to help!" Shinji saw it clear, though he was not sure as to why she had gotten so upset.

"Took you long enough! Now go wait downstairs! I'll step inside and leave this on her table somewhere!" Asuka kicked Shinji in the ass, and he was quickly on his way, nervously panting. Asuka didn't see him in sight, and thus she entered Rei's room and was not shocked to see bloody bandages lay around the room and with almost no decorations around besides the large amounts of medication. She stepped forward more and noticed some glasses upon what looked like a metallic dresser. She stepped forward and picked them up and saw that these were the Commander's own pair. She was upset by this discovery and felt even more bad for Shinji, and thus she was reluctant to crush them, but then she heard a door open slowly, and she turned to see a naked Rei emerge fresh from the shower. Though barely covered by a towel, Asuka started to move slowly from the dresser and was about to yell at her for being naked, but couldn't since she was coming at her so fast. "D-Don't get any ideas wondergirl!" Asuka leaned against the dresser with the glasses in her hands. Rei quickly snatched them from her hands and then went onto the table beside her bed, abd set them inside a glass case where they were placed neatly. Asuka slowly moved from the dresser, but once she was to the door, the embarrassment sunk in and she was running quickly out of the door to the stairs in a panic.

Shinji saw her fastened steps above a story and ran to the staircase to meet her, but he already saw her clumsily trip on the last flight of stairs close in front of Shinji, and blindly, Shinji caught her quickly and landed hard on his back, feeling like he fractured his shoulder from hitting the hard ground so fast at the wrong angle. He was staring right into Asuka's eyes and one of his hands was somewhere by her chest and once he noticed, he felt something soft and round. Asuka gave him a look of shock, and a bloody hue of red climbed all the way up her face as she blushed crazily.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screeched as she got off him quickly, kicking dust around him.

"It was an accident Asuka! If I didn't catch you! You'd probably gotten a serious injury!" Shinji tried to move from the ground, but he could hardly feel his right arm.

"A-Accident I'm sure! What kind of pervert catches a girl and then makes the right moment to move his hand to such a blocked off area!? Don't get too greedy just because I'm trying to help out Pervert!" She pointed her finger at him with an enraged face, but she slowly lost it when she saw him get up, and saw blood running down from a limp arm. Shinji looked to be in a bit of pain as he wasn't paying attention to Asuka's ranting. "You got that from the fall?" She walked over, rubbing his arm looking for the spot it was bleeding from. It was his shoulder and it felt disconnected. She noticed he didn't feel it. "We'll get you to the infirmary ok? Just hold out until then." She ripped a sleeve off from her suit and wrapped it around his neck all the way around so that it'd hold up his arm.

"I can't feel it. Is it bad?" Shinji said with little worry looking away from his arm.

"Of course it's bad! You broke it damn you! Catching a clumsy girl like me was stupid. Now how are you going to get in your Eva? Hopefully it heals fast." Asuka started rubbing his arm, aware that he didn't notice it.

"You're still looking forward to it... I wonder if Rei is looking forward to it."

"MMMMM." Asuka growled. "Just ask her..." She mumbled while walking on ahead back to the shuttle.

"Should I?" Shinji looked up to Rei's apartment and saw her make her way, trailing behind Asuka. And so he did too.

...

_"Please be seated until the shuttle has passed through the garden. I repeat, please be seated until the shuttle has passed through the garden. The ride's Estimated time of arrival will be in 30 minutes." _The train intercoms robotic calm voice told the 3 officers. Shinji couldn't help how Asuka kept sending deadly glares at Rei, and every now and then scooting closer to Shinji.

"Whats wrong? What made you run out of there Asuka? You're acting all weird." Shinji scooted barely creating more space between them.

"I'd rather not say..." The redhead took her eyes off Rei, trying to forget the awkward incident.

"Oh ok." Shinji was back to his quiet self again.

"..."

"..."

"Shinji, she had your fathers glasses in her room." Asuka whispered.

"R-Really?" He was interested in what she had to say.

"Yeah... I WAS going to break them, but she snagged them up from me rather rudely." She glanced at the back of the cart again.

"Rei. I wonder just how she..."

_**NERV ACADEMY GARDEN**_

"Hey! Big shot!" A jock in a black track jacket came running up with a nerd with a video camera following behind.

"It-It's you." Shinji said calmly, with no intention of hostility.

"HEY! What nerve you got coming here on the weekend! I bet you followed us here! What a creep!" Asuka placed herself in front of Shinji defensively.

"Oh Asuka, N-No! I just called Shinji's phone, Misato answered and..."

"W-Wait? Misato has my phone?"

**_Elsewhere..._**

"Let me get this straight... You have his phone... Correct?"

"Yup."

"And then you told the person who beat him up where he is?" Ritsuko asked with disbelief in her voice.

"Yes doctor!"

"What... What are you up to?!"

"Oh come on! They're at the garden! If Toji tries anything, he might as well be shot on site!" Misato said childishly.

**_Back to the Garden..._**

"Well anyway... You just oughta send me a good hit ma way! Come on! It was wrong of me to hit you like that! I shouldn't have! You were just trying to protect everyone!" Toji stood tall and this had Asuka's mouth Ajar. Though Shinji went on ahead to see what he meant exactly.

"Y-You mean punch you?"

"Of course! It wasn't fair what I did! You've gotta do it so we can be square!"

"..."

"..."

"..." Everybody in the group was quiet, but Asuka backed behind Shinji's ear.

"Well go on. If he wants you to do it so bad then do it! If you don't I will!" Asuka whispered sharply after pinching his ear to retreat back to his side.

"Well for what it's worth, I did throw a textbook at you. So really, it's ok." Shinji made his point, and waited to see Toji's reaction.

"F-Fine... But please! If you're going into the Base, could you tell my sister that I'm glad she was saved by you?" Toji said honestly, and only brought a smirk from everybody in the group.

"Sure." And So Asuka and Shinji left for the elevator just past the garden that would lead to base just miles above their heads.

"Say Shinji."

"What Asuka." Shinji said plainly, expecting to be berated by her.

"Aren't you going to Ask wondergirl about your father?"

_**Track 26...**_

She's just gotten to the escalator I'm sure... you go on ahead. I'll be behind a bit so you can talk." The elevators doors opened slowly to a huge wide room with dozens of escalators on both sides leading up and down. Asuka pushed him to the one all the way onto the left, which had Shinji look back at her in surprise. "Don't be nervous! Just... listen to your music!" And so Asuka waved him off until she was out of sight. Shinji looked down from his position, and stepped down many a steps until he was just a mere 10 steps away from her. There was silence for a while until Shinji calmed himself, and counted to 3, finally able to ask his question.

"Rei, do you like to pilot the Eva?"

"Yes." She replied coldly.

"But why Rei? That must have been how you gained those injuries right?"

"Do you not trust in the Eva? It is your fathers work."

"As if I could ever trust him. That's so ridiculous, What reason do I have to trust him? All the times since I been here, the only time he's needed me is whenever I'm put in danger!" Shinji shouted, but heard Rei sigh. She turned around and saw a menacing scowl on her face as if she hate something sour.

"You're spoiled aren't you?! You're not even happy that your father acknowledges you! Commander Ikari shouldn't even have to waste his time glancing at you! If you don't trust in your father then why are you here?! You're practically worthless is that why? You have no other use in life?!" Rei's words hit Shinji hard as he slumped down the steps of the escalator with a void filling his eyes as they looked glassy. "But to think you don't trust your father... You really are worthless! You're father told me about you..."

"!" Shinji looked up with a saddened expression from where he was sitting now.

"Garbage... That's what he calls you? Isn't that your name? He says that garbage is annoying. That garbage is of no use to me..." And Rei stepped off the escalator that had it's stop near a lounge with vending machines, and a waiting area up ahead with benches and glass, sort of like the area near the hospital. Shinji felt the escalator grab onto the botom of his pant legs as the steps reclined into the escalator, but Shinji half heartedly snagged them out, barely ripping off the bottom of his right pant leg, and his ankle was visible. He stepped over to the benches and looked toward the windows, seeing only water, and gold light shining through the top of it. He heard calm footsteps and knew 'SHE' was going to be curious as to what happened. She sat down next to him quietly instead of yelling at him.

"Asuka? Am I really garbage?" Shinji asked plainly.

"W-What the hell makes you say that?! No you're not garbage! You're stupid though! You're stupid enough to believe that you're garbage! Why do you think you're garbage huh?! Did that little bitch say something?! I'LL KICK HER ASS!" Asuka rolled up her sleeve and started flexing her arm in anger.

"My father calls me that." Shinji looked to her with pink eyes.

"No he doesn't... Liar." She calmed down, and sat next to him again. "I don't think I want to ask what she said to you since it will only make me more mad, but I promise if you tell me... the least I'll do is yell at her. I promise." Asuka looked to him for confirmation, but he only left her behind to walk to the elevator to the main control room. "Is it even worth asking him?" Asuka grew angrier, and went back to the escalator to go back home.

**_Command Center_**

"The Eva's are ready to be put in use, but in order to pilot them, we must first know how to be proficient with an evolving being, and we must also learn to be cautious while piloting in case of any injuries to come to the pilot since signs of permanent damage keep coming back into our records. Shinji." Ritsuko walked down to the first floor where the Magi were on, along with Rei Ayanami, and no staff whatsoever.

"Y-Yes." He was confused on the little details that Ritsuko added in, to make the Eva sound even more dangerous then they were.

"You're element is Water, And Rei's is Natural Earth. Best co-operation would be with opposite signatures since we are running a partner system, but seeing as how Rukira has been K.I.A. you will all be moved in accordance in a group of 3 units. But today we will just be running tests on the Eva's. Though Asuka's seemed to forget that she can still participate in training, so she is not expelled. Please, go the locker rooms and prepare ghost masks. Asuka has been notified to return. Once she has arrived, Rei will direct you all to the Chamber room."

_**Lockers...**_

"So glad we can still wear our officer suits while in the chamber!" Asuka yelled while going into her locker for her ghost mask. "I mean look at the blueprints for the original suits! They said we'd need to wear them for better synchronization with the Eva's, but really, what's the point. We're naked in there anyway." Asuka handed Shinji a plain white sheet of paper with multiple sketching's of embarrassing skin tight plastic suits.

"Seriously?" Shinji was in disbelief, and face palmed from the sight.

"Bet you'd be all sorts of fascinated with me wearing something so revealing ehh Shinji?" Asuka teased, while giggling walking away back to her locker.

"Yeah, yeah... Let me see your mask now." Shinji held his behind him to show Asuka.

"So curious, though mine is... a bit creepy." Asuka took hers out and there in her hands was a black mask with square eye holes, a boxy ox head, and with the beak of a crow was the face. It did creep Shinji out a bit...

"Well I like it... It's very-"

"We must head into the chamber room. Follow me." Rei interrupted Though Asuka held back from a fierce reply. The two followed out from the locker room into the dark rusty metallic chamber, now with 3 glass chambers now together. Each one had numbers a top with it going from the left to right saying: 00, 01, 02.

"Shinji, you will be seating Chamber and Unit 1., but under orders from commander, he has requested to see if you are compatible with Rei's unit and Chamber since your signature is close to hers. Don't be nervous, this will help you in experience in the end. Rei, you will be doing the same in Chamber 1, Asuka, you know what to do." Ritsuko announced over the intercom as they all went seated into their chambers.

"I wonder where Misato is, I haven't seen her all day." Shinji announced to Asuka who was just about to shut her chamber door.

"She is here, she's just...doing stuff." Asuka lied to him.

"Ohh..." The power behind the walls started up, and Shinji suddenly felt stiff as he felt suffocated by tons of leaves and branches filling his chamber, but it was practically the same as last time, but only now his whole body felt fuzzy as he seemed to be morphing into a sphere. He could hear water running beside him, and he could barely catch a glimpse of Asuka turning into a ball of ash as he clothes were still in perfect condition. Though at the last second, he could have sworn he heard someone yelling over the intercom. And the last thing he saw before being transported were a group of men in red hazmat suits.

**_..._**

Shinji could hear the sound of what sounded like rubber stretching, but all he could see was blackness, and the murmurs of somebody crying and an unbelievable force around his neck. He didn't know where he was, but he could have sworn he was on an operating table under a blinding light with some woman towering over him. He blinked his eyes rapidly in fear as his breathing continued to slow. The pressure around his neck tightened and he could hear the woman there saying something over her cries.

_"Y-You little bitch! You're- You're just as needless as me! D-Did you know that? DID YOU?!"_

Shinji blinked his eyes again and felt like he was back in a physical body and he looked to be staring at the dock station in Nerv with all he could hear was dozens of voices asking if he was alright. Though he couldn't say anything.

"S-SHINJI! SAY SOMETHING!" He heard Asuka say. But he suddenly felt an enormous pressure against his mind as it felt like something was trying to creep in...

"S-Something is in my mind... Ayanami?" He paused as his voice echoed as he saw a thousand glances of the world through his point of view of Rei. He sat on a still image of a younger looking version of her as it crept closer into his mind as he panicked. "Ayanami... R-REI! IT'S REI!" Shinji blacked out, and as did Rei. The size of all three units were surprisingly more large then last time, now looking to be walking giants, this did not stop both the two machines that were once operated by Shinji and Rei as the monsters caught glances, Unit 00 was a black figure much like a skeleton, and with that the head of a cyclops with long tentacle like stiff arms. Asuka's Eva, a thin figure with red tinted wings on the back and with the same head much like her mask, her box like eyes grew red as she saw Unit 00 rammed straight for Unit 01. Asuka dodged, and the two became to get into a beast like squabble with Asuka frightened by the event and could only back away in the corner while her Eva howled like a raspy metallic wolf.

"DAMN IT ALL! Shut down All 3 Eva's immediately! They might cause each other permanent dam-" Misato was interrupted from her view of the docking bay up high in a room with protective glass by A piece of armor plating that came flying off of Unit 00 that just so happened to hit the protective glass. the fight down in the docking bay wasn't over as Unit 01 kept beating the top of the other Eva's head until a blood geyser erupted from its forehead as the Unit 01 howled victorious. Everyone was frightened by the sight as the two robots went dead limp. The entire docking area where the Eva's fought were covered in blood, and only Gendo could mutter a word.

"Obviously we're dealing with animals here. Extract all three pilots and never conduct this experiment again until we have the necessary equipment to restrain these beasts..." Gendo said coldly, while looking at the monitor that only had a small glimpse of the scene that took place.

**_The Next Morning_**

_"This Day in Rinbo Tokyo is just so gloomy! Heavy Rain and for the rest of the week, there's going to be high chances of fog! W-What do you have to say about this York?"_

_"Well to be honest, we've always experienced so much summer like weather for years now since the meteor devastated us back in 2000, But-"_

Some radio talk show host was being played throughout the hospital as Shinji arose from the covers of his hospital sheets.

_"But what York?"_

_"Unfamiliar Weather..."_

"I hate this..." Shinji sighed as he went back to sleep to forget the troubles that happened.

**_..._**

"They behave just like wild animals now don't they Commander? Were you always reluctant to perform this test Sir?" The blonde Doctor asked Gendo as they stared down at the bloody launch site where the fight took place. Both Eva's had been set in a meditating position with giant stone crosses in their mouths with what looked to be like black head wraps wrapped from their chin to the top of the head to keep the crosses in the mouth, also covering the eyes.

"With beings like these, the teens will have no choice but to get used to it. This was all because we done the sin of mixing signatures. We must now atone with the officers. We will try again once all repairs have been set. But we will not conduct 'this' again. Understand?" The Commander had a sad face on as he looked at both the Eva's eyes narrowing at each other.

"Repairs might take a month with something as serious as this. Unit 00: The cyclops, might not be in work until then since it sustained massive trauma to the brain, but we can always make do with others. And Unit 01: The Rabbit, might have to remain in cryostasis. He was the one who charged so suddenly. But... perhaps the cyclops provoked it. Rei was unconscious too as it happened right?"

"Both the officers became unconscious . All to much of a coincidence...Damn you..." The commander rasped the edge of the glass room with his hands bleeding from the shards stabbing his palms, the Unit 01 dropped the stone cross out of it's mouth as Gendo could only gasp.

"W-What is it?" Ritsuko ran to his side, and saw the wraps coming off of Unit 01.

"She's trying to defy me?" Gendo looked down even more as he whispered these words, and could only see a slight grin come from the Eva as it took all of it's attention on Gendo.

"Yui."

_**Hospital**_

"So..." Asuka fidgeted in her seat as she sat a few feet away from Shinji's bed.

"So?" Shinji was weird-ed out from her quiet and what seemed to be uncomfortable interaction with him.

"You don't remember anything?" Asuka sat still, gripping her seat tight.

"No not really." Shinji barely remembered what he saw in the Eva, but felt uncomfortable talking about it.

"Really? The last thing you said was- 'IT'S REI!' Asuka interpreted with a sorrowful voice.

"Oh...Maybe another time. I'd rather not think about it." Shinji remained distant from the topic, but was eager to ask what happened since he has been out.

"Wonder girl is in the hospital too... I'd like to have knocked her a couple teeth loose, but her Eva's in a bad condition... it was...hard to watch what happened in there." She held her palm over her mouth, with a serious face on.

"I felt enraged to see her in my Eva for some reason... So upset, but then I blacked out."

"You what?" Asuka curious for him to finish his tale.

"I saw images of something... I don't know how to explain it really. Like I was in some memory in her Eva... I was scared. I saw men in hazmat suits run in and I could hear them panicking for a split second. And then, I felt physically different as if I shifted bodies... Father really is so cruel." Shinji sighed.


	5. Case 05

**_Felt like throwing some curveballs into the series so early on in this chapter so you wouldn't get bored with the sequence of events I sorted in this particular story... So I like feedback on how you think of the series so far, for better or worse. All Reviews are welcome._**

_**Case 05- Long time for goodbye.**_

"Today is April 18th, Officer's date of enrollment: April 5th. Date of Accident: April 15th. 3 days have passed since Officer Ikari's experiment has gone wrong. Signs of mental stability: Low. Though he has not shown any outbursts of violence. Though..." Ritsuko paused from reading her report on the accident and the conclusion from it on a clip board.

"What is it?" Misato was sitting across from her at the meeting table in a dark room with the rest of the staff eager to hear why she stopped.

"Though... he seems to be scaring Asuka." Ritsuko finished, and there was silence for only a couple of minutes until Hyuga had a word to say.

"Well in my reports Doctor Akagi, I'd say the Eva's at times once they go berserk, they will have the same mental affect as the N2 devices all Tier 1 officers are assigned. I figure we could find some way to counter act this as soon as possible. I'm getting anxious from all this waiting. The last attack was over a week ago. Who's to say when the next encounter will be? We should be prepared wouldn't you say Doctor Akagi?" Hyuga fixed his glasses and waited an answer.

"Yes... It's a problem we first discovered with Rei in her activation. She could synchronize easily with her Eva, but it was surely short after that she failed. And only have we done that experiment 3 times now, so we're completely reluctant to the idea, but that's not the point, our pilot's mentality is top priority and they should feel comfortable in the Eva, not become afraid of it. So... Perhaps we shall... COUNTERACT." Ritsuko said the word loudly, and all the staff in the room nodded their heads except for Misato who was ever concerned about what she meant.

"Counteract? How will we do that? What do you mean?" Misato looked across from her. And soon the wall behind her emitted a blinding white light, and what was shown, was the answer.

"A-Are you serious?" Misato was flabbergasted.

"It'll only be in use of The Eva's! They don't have to wear it out on patrol! We've taken all lethal charges from the N2 devices, and the safety will forever stay unchanged." Ritsuko defended.

"Miss Soryu won't be happy about this." The doctors pet herself, Maya retorted.

"Don't you worry Maya. She'll be excited to get some eye attention from a certain Officer we know... A uh...Delusional one." Ritsuko tried to joke but quickly remembered Shinji's state.

"Ha Ha." Aoba laughed sarcastically.

"URGH." Misato gave the smartass a dirty look. "I'll be heading home then. God knows what the soon to be adults are doing all alone in my cozy little apartment." Misato scoffed as she was in a rather bad mood the past couple of days.

"Wait Captain! We need you for opinions and logical input for offensive measurements! We need to know if...you're comfortable with our new plans of placement..." Hyuga hesitated.

"You mean to say that you want to erase all the hard work I put into strategic launch positions I've set in Tokyo?!" Misato snapped.

"We've uh... already..." Maya interfered, implying it was her.

"YOU- I- GOD- I-I SWEAR TO GOD- I... *Sigh* Nevermind... Somebody get me some damn coffee..." Misato sat down reluctantly in her leather chair and busted out a new journal.

**_..._**

_"On today's news, reconstruction of all checkpoints in Rinbo Tokyo Capital are now being set into motion. Thankfully no fatalities or injuries have occured from the terrorist attack, but we have yet to catch the culprits! And I swear, my duty as a NERV police officer will not be in vain! We Will put a stop to this unseen terror!" _A fellow teenager who attended the academy who barely had any routes to go on during his whole time enrolled. Asuka recognized him as the creep who had made his welcome at their home when Shinji arrived. She hoped he was not paying attention to the screen, and so she looked back to the couch from where she lay on the carpet floor just feet away. He was only lost into a book he was reading all day. He was nearly finished with it. Asuka was beginning to get fed up with his quiet mood, but she was afraid to ask him why he seemed so odd the past couple of days...

_"DAMN YOU! Don't ignore me partner! I demand you explain to me what the hell happened with the experiment! I was going to be easy on you since you just got out of the hospital but now you're creeping me out! Ever since then you've been looking like a creep! Talk to me! I'm your part-" Asuka's voice echoed in her mind, but she remembered feeling interrupted, and tried her best to visualize the incident..._

_"We're not partners... You're still suspended." Shinji placed his hand on the wall behind her next to her head, which only made Asuka wiggle around from the close confrontation... They were at School and it was lunch. She dragged him up top to the roof and it was all just a bad decision. _

_"W-What the hell did you just say?! That doesn't mean a damn thing!" Asuka bit back._

_"Once you're license is back, then I'll be able to take orders from an ANNOYING, PESTERING, LITTLE GIRL."  
_

_"..."_

_"Fine then." And that was all they said since then._

_**...**  
_

"Hey Asuka." Just what a coincidence the girl thought once she heard Shinji finally say something.

"*Sigh* Yeah yeah, you're sorry aren't you?"

"I just felt like... not myself." The boy said defeatedly.

"Ehh don't worry. It was just a bad idea to do the experiment that's all. Things have been kind of slow around there what with trying to await an attack... But that's not to say there isn't any panic going on. They still haven't gotten the synchronizations down yet. Misato said they're making adjustments! We should be back in action by the time another attack is upon us! Just you see." Asuka said with bravery, though Shinji only had worry on his face.

"Don't you know what happened while I was out? They're doing repairs on Eva's 00 and 01 because of me right?" He dropped his book and looked at the dark black ceiling with bits of light flashing from the TV onto it.

"It was a malfunction. But I'll tell you cause you're worried, just don't mention it to anybody. Kay?" Asuka held a finger up and Shinji looked down to hold his out to, And so they both intertwined. "You looked like 2 animals fighting to the death, and after you put Unit 01 out of commission, thats when you fell limp. Of course we cut off power and thought it'd be over then, but you didn't stop. It was scary for Unit 02, we had to cower in the corner, whimpering..." Asuka hesitated on saying it, but she felt she needed to be honest.

"W-Wait? You got scared? We? Are you saying those th-things have emotions?!" Shinji AGAIN was surprised.

"Well they are like wild animals... But did you notice something weird about them? Like... something different?" Asuka finally slipped out of the serious conversation and thought this be a good time to get a little play time out of the boy again.

"S-Something different?" Shinji stared at Asuka's blue face that reflected off the TV's still screen after the broadcast ended.

"Well, yeah... Like maybe..." Asuka moved her arms together and squeezed her chest together enough to have her breasts peek out again, a nice trick she thought she'd use on teasing the boy. And only this also loosened the straps of her tank top, she felt a bit embarassed on how much she was practically revealing, but Shinji was lost in her view.

"Something... They were bigger..." Shinji didn't know what he was doing, but he felt good rolling along with it. This caught Asuka's attention, only now she felt like he was the one making her uneasy. Shinji leaned down from the couch onto top of Asuka on the carpet, he leaned his face down to her neck and almost started to suckle on her neck until Asuka interrupted.

"D-DADDY!" She blurted out which only made Shinji stop in confusion. Asuka took this chance and ran off to her room, now only Shinji was in a daze as to why he suddenly came onto her like that... Maybe his gene's were starting to come in again. He'd done the same thing once he was 14 with a fellow student he tried to desperately call his friend back home...Meyami... Shinji went back to the tv to turn it off until a news flash interrupted him from turning it off. Except instead of hearing the news man go to tell an awful incident had occurred, he instead heard many loud buzzing and alarms go off in the house, that and a large white flag that had the Viney NERV logo on it, appeared from the ceiling.

"W-WHAT THE HELL!" Shinji could barely hear himself think, and stumbled to find an off button somewhere. He ran into the hall upstairs near Asuka's room that would lead to the power room, but he was stopped by a thick wooden wall come thrown his way as it hit him square in the face. He slumped down to the ground in agony as he saw it was Asuka's bedroom door, and she was standing there with her phone in hand.

"IT'S AN ANGEL!" She yelled.

"Ohh... I thought it was just an alarm... Ohhhhhhhhhhh..." Shinji wheezed in pain as he got up.

"Well come on now big shot! Put your uniform on and let's head out!" Asuka grabbed him and dragged him down the stairs and pushed him into the bathroom with a plastic bag of his clothing. "HURRY UP PERVERT!" She screamed in impatience as she tapped her foot against the door, making Shinji feel more nervous of the situation. And thus he was out, though his shirt was a bit loose. "Oh you're hopeless!" She tightened the collar and fined his tie. And the two both ran to the main door with Shinji in lead, he bagan to open the large red two doors, but he again got sucker punched by the wood.

"IT'S AN ANGEL!" Misato yelled with the door wide open.

"WE KNOW!" Shinji yelled from the ground as he was holding his nose.

"We're on the ball you know." Asuka looked down to give a helping hand to poor Shinji.

"Come on, We're heading straight for Headquarters. We'll be informed on how to handle it from there."

**_NERV Police Headquarters_**

"SIR! We have arrived!" Misato yelled loudly, so that everyone on the sleepy staff was wide awake for operations.

"Ahh Katsuragi, did you also bring..." Gendo looked down from his high point, and barely glanced at Shinji. "We only need the use of Miss Soryu, she will be taken off suspension immediately. She will battle the Angel incoming our borders." He said clearly. "Asuka?" Gendo said.

"Y-Yes Sir!" Asuka yelled back happily.

"Prepare for battle, it will just be you out there. Shinji, come to my side, you must witness the true beauty that comes with the combat between two holy giants." Gendo waved his hand slowly, but Shinji was filled with happiness,, though Asuka could see it in his eyes, and didn't feel like ruining the moment for either of them, and so she hummed happily as she went in through the locker room.

"Hmmmmm..." Misato growled low.

"Oh what's the matter now? Were you expecting some sleep ehh Captain?" Ritsuko whispered, urging her friend to give an answer.

"Shinji's still ignoring me... He talked and flirted with Asuka the whole ride here, and barely remarked me at all since he ran away... URGH! He's really pissing me off, just ignoring me like that..." She trailed off to the ground and leaned on the railing that was on the 3rd floor, behind them was the staff and 3 super computers, 2nd floor was a large walkway above them with 4 cases of stairs, two on each side leading up and down, then the commanders position just above the walkway...

"Ohh... are you getting jealous? How old is he, and you?"

"I lied to the both of them... I first said, I was just 20, then I was around 24... Though you and I... We graduated early..."

"It's not that bad! Why didn't you say you're real age?" Ritsuko looked to the lavender woman in White jacket with absurdity.

"Tell me again... How old are they? I know you just asked ME... But give me real age..." Misato looked with worry.

"As you know, all pilots had to have been born before December 25th, 2000. So... Really you'd have to wait 2 years. Though what's the problem, he IS 16... It wouldn't even be frowned upon now. You look his age anyway, well besides the uhh... curves. But don't worry, you've got a chance... I know your type, and his... well he'll go for you." Ritsuko nudged her trying to make her feel better.

"Heh heh... Right... If Asuka doesn't first..." Misato tried to say optimistically, looking over at Shinji who was listening intently to his father speaking...

"NOW, watch the majestic fighting style of the Graceful Ox! Unit 02, we are picking up readings of The angel's appearance and location, sending all data to your monitor." Gendo sent live feed over a large black screen upon the wall straight from the command center. The picture was a calm feed of the waters of the ocean, and the view was set upon the horizon of the waters, just above the surface, and soon the water was shown rumbling, and something that sounded like it was sad high pitched crying shook the monitor. The view of the water soon grew bright white as the waves settled, and there was silence for a minute.

_"C-Commander! I don't see it! Where- ACK!" _Asuka was interrupted and sounded like she just got the wind knocked out of her.

"W-WAIT! LOOK!" Maya yelled at the monitor, and the ocean now looked like glass, as a being of thick diamond emerged from the waters. A literal giant Cube was spinning rapidly from the glass sending fragments flying over the camera's view.

"Father! Can't you get a better look on the Angel? W-What the hell is that?!" Shinji demanded.

"Calm your nerves." Gendo said plainly, and switched to Asuka's point of view, and she was getting bomarded by energy blasts as she was knocked out underground in a metro system, blasts were being scattered around the hole she was in, and only the sight of the night sky was in view, with the blasts looking like shooting stars as they hit the ground above her.

"ASUKA!" Everybody in the command center shouted.

"P-Pilot's life signs are dim! She has been hit critically by the core! Preparing extraction now!" Maya hit many buttons here and there as the rest of the technicians picked up phones and called rapidly all over the place in order to get a response from a transport team.

"She's in the metro system over by the ocean! Please, we have no other ways of saving her at the moment! We'll send up flak guns on the opposite side and distract it! Send in the heli's and extract unit 02 with hooks!"

"A-Asuka..." Shinji said with worry, and the view of the camera was shut off. "F-Father, is she safe?"

"Look for yourself. Maya, switch to satellite view." The satellite was very unstable as it slowly zoomed in on the situation. It was from top down perspective, and the cube had made it's way out to the ocean as other machinery was shooting at it. Then a group of five helicopters snuck behind it into the city and they all dropped hooks into a black hole in the ground by two large towers on the border of the city.

_"We have secured Unit 02. Preparing extraction." _A raspy voice over the intercom announced. As they pulled up out of the ground, all Shinji could see was half of the figure with the lower half missing. What looked to be like gallons of blood flowing from the bottom, Shinji lost his cool and past out.

"DAMN IT! He's such a child!" Gendo yelled angrily as his son was limp on his desk. He pushed him off onto the ground and stood up. "Carry him to the cranial nerves! His delusion's got to him!" Gendo yelled angrily.

_**...**_

_**Craniel Nerves..**_

_"And yet again we are left open to speculation that another terrorist attack came upon us around midnight last night! All citizens have evacuated, but there is wide speculation as to how the attack was portrayed! Was it human? Was it holy? Was it-"_

"Shut up." A redhead slammed her hand down on the radio beside her that was playing quietly the news of the disaster last night. "Is this how the idiot feels after an injury?" She spoke up while staring angrily at the dim lit blue ceiling.

_**...**_

"Pilot of Unit 02 has awoken. No signs of delusion Captain."

"And her injuries..."

"Misato... She..."

"Tell me Ritsuko."

"Well... Just a scar. It won't be pretty though. From the blast, it's just a large straight cut below her belly."

"So she's okay?" The captain leaned down tiredly from the huge stack of paper that demanded repair costs from the city.

"It's a scar, nobody will see unless you see her waistline." Ritsuko nervously said.

"So unless she's getting frisky with somebody, then nobody will notice!" Misato said jokingly.

"AGAIN WITH THE SEX TALK!" Ritsuko exclaimed.

"What? She should be happy! Ain't nobody going to see it any time soon."

"You find a new tactic in the midst of this chaos ehh captain? How productive..." Ritsuko said sarcastically.

"No, it's all fun and games once you're reminded of the catastrophe at hand. So how long until breach from the angel's diamond pillar?" Misato turned to a monitor that was showing the armor for all levels in the ground set by NERV for protection.

"You'd be surprised actually..." Ritsuko gave a quirky smile.

"Enough time to rest?"

"Ha ha, no, That flying fortress is still drilling into our 22 layers, and breach should be by 9 PM. But what I mean is... We're going to use something pretty basic in terms of war and conflict. Here I'll give you a chance. Guess, something popularly used to bombard the enemy axis in war."

"Hmm... OH! Did you remodel a fat man!?" Misato squealed in glee.

"A fat man? What the hell are you talking about."

"You know! Those experimental mini nuke launchers! Did you correct it and make it usable by the Eva's?!"

"W-Well uh, no. Not a bad idea though...Hmm... ANYWAY- no, we'll be sending Rei and Shinji will be paired together since Asuka's heavily injured. Yes it's just a scar, but we're not taking any chances. We will have to give Shinji an operating Mortar with fully equipped N2 frags that will have a high percentage of breaking through target's AT field. Rei will be back up with goggles, and will carry the ammo. But we'll discuss all this once all the staff has stopped scattering."

"Ritsuko..."

"Yes?"

"Let's get creative here then..." Misato gave a wicked grin.

**_In the waters... But where? Where in the waters are we?_**

"HUH!?" Shinji gasped as all he saw was the calm waves of the ocean through nothing but a window, with a thick red light emitting from it. "W-What is this?" He asked. The sound of the hum of the boat engine in the water, and the haunting sound of the waves moving. "I-I don't like it here!"

"But why is that? Please tell me." A ghostly girls voice came across from him, sitting on a wet bench.

"Because... This is where I was deserted..." Shinji replied, hearing droplets of water as the boats engine died down.

"Yet you still stand by your fathers side happily. You completely disregard the harsh memories he's caused in order to feel that little bit of happiness."

"T-That's a lie! I- I know the worth of a friend now! I know how to find my own happiness! I just want things to be better! My father wants the same..."

"You think that to be true, yet you know he's just using you. In the end, his abuse will just have you push everybody away. Are you going to sit idly by and drown under his manipulation? Drown, Drown, Drown, and Drown..."

"Why do you think that? He's just trying to be nice to me! Why do you think that?!"

"You're running away from the the truth hurts because it's ugly."

"So why the hell not! What's wrong with that!?" Shinji yelled back at her, and the sound of a light bulb shattered.

"Because now you're just shattering little light you had shed on the situation... Just run away to your father in hopes of empty praise." Rei stood up and walked away from the watery cabin up to a metallic door that led outside to a golden world.

**_..._**

"!" Shinji awoke to a golden lit ceiling, indicating late morning. "I'm so confused." Shinji sighed and quickly disposed of the hospital rags, and went to the clothes he came in, and stepped out of the room to one worried woman.

"Hey! You're feeling well right? You see any strange things?" Misato put a palm to his forehead.

"No! I'm fine really! I just had a nightmare is all." Shinji nervously waved her hand away from him.

"Hmmmm?" Misato gave a close up look on his face, where they were just a few inches away, making Shinji's heart skip a beat. "Yeah you're fine! Just a case of shyness I assume?" Misato said sweetly.

"Well I'm not very used to close proximity like this... Heh Heh..." Shinji nervously defended.

"Uh huh, sureeeeeee." Misato finished with defeat, too tired to get a kick out of teasing a guy she lived with.

"So where's Asuka? What about the angel? What are we going to do?" Shinji felt like they were going to use him in an Eva, yet again.

"Asuka's been sent home. She doesn't want to see any of us. She's rather upset right now, and as for the Angel, we're going to be training you for the encounter. We will have you sent out to fight it before 9 PM with Rei. It's breach into the base will occur by then so We'll have you sent to the marsh islands near the angel's location. You will be placed in the ocean, but again you have to use the marshes for strategic purposes. It's kind of swampy..."

"I know what a marsh is... So I don't have to get in the Eva?"

"No... Repairs are not finished, but in a week we'll finally get you inside of it." Misato walked ahead of the hallway, assuming Shinji would follow.

"So In just a week I'll be inside that monster again?" Shinji whispered, and dragged his feet behind Misato. The both of them walked into an elevator, and Misato thought she could take this chance to tell him something she's been trying to say.

"Shinji."

"Yes, Miss Misato?"

"Please cut out that 'Miss' thing would you. You're a man aren't you?" Misato annoyed.

"Fine, what is it?"

"Are you... comfortable living in my home?"

"!"

"...?" Misato waited an answer with a plain face.

"I just didn't think you would go so far to scold me. I still don't know what I said to make you do that, but I'm not sorry." Shinji said coldly, hurting Misato's chest.

"How can you say that? I didn't think you were so insensitive Shinji! I thought you were caring! You called me a bad person so of course I was angry! You can reason with that!" Misato's face turned red from a panic in anger.

"I know I said that, and I would have said sorry... But what you did, and still continue to do now... only proves my point. You hurt me, insulted me with a dirty name, you only treat me as a tool in your job course, and you didn't even bother to look for me yourself when I ran. The only time you did try was when you knew I was in danger... You wouldn't have come If I just ran off to be alone... You only did so when it was necessary." Shinji felt his words were powerful as Misato dragged her body to the limp ground, as the golden light dimmed away from the windows as the tin can went dark...

**_..._**

**_Sounds of cables pulling..._**

**_Stop._**

**_DING!_**

*Panting*

"You... You expect that to make me feel better?" Shinji wiped his mouth and stumbled out of the elevator.

"Well you didn't stop me. So what's the problem?" Misato straightened her hair up and her clothes.

"You're not a bad person Misato... But I'm not going to take advantage of that... Beside's... You're like a big sister to me... Can't you accept that?" Shinji kept his foot on the door to the elevator, keeping it open.

"Are you afraid of me or something? What's your deal?!" Misato huffed and grew angry again.

"All women scare me." Shinji took his foot off of the door, and felt like forgetting the short burst of passion they both had in the elevator, though he did feel bad manipulating her to just feel bad.

"Am I just not attractive?" Misato touched her lips with her finger, trying to keep the touch forever. And soon, she forgot all about it and caught up to him. "We just... should forget about this huh?" Misato said to him as they were in the long hallway that would lead to the command center.

"That's the plan." Shinji casually said, straightening his collar.

"Sure... You forgive me?"

"Yes." Shinji gave her a low smile, and now they were finally on the catwalk overlooking the large screen that showed the Angel's progress through all the layers. It was now into the 13th layer, and the time was Noon.

"Commander! I've brought Shinji for instructions of the operation!" Misato looked to the commander who still held his menacing desk pose.

"You may go to training course. It's in the Garden just behind the large barbwire fence. You may use your key card to enter. You will be given a headset, and you will be in use of the tool Rei will give you. We send you out in the marshes by the ocean by 8 PM tonight, approximately 475 minutes from now. The encounter will begin by 9 PM, and you will have been set up with a mini base to use as a shield by then. Now go, Rei will be there in the training grounds."

"Y-Yes Father." Shinji again influenced by his fathers words had quickly gone to the elevator from the hall, and with a smiling face, a fiery redhead caught glimpse of his happiness. "Oh A-Asuka! You're fine! Oh I'm glad to see you!" Shinji reached his arms out to hug her in her casual clothing that was a long red sweater and Black skirt with leggings, Asuka pounded him one in the square of his face.

"You jerk! You were smiling cause you were going to see wondergirl huh?! You're happy that I don't get to be in the fight aren't you?! You saw my shameful defeat in the battle and now you think it's game over for the great Miss Soryu?! How long were you planning on my defeat you idiot?!" She balled up her fist again, and awaited a compliment.

"What? No! No! I wish you could be there fighting with me and Ayanami! Really! It'd be just awkward fighting with just her! Honestly! You're about the only person I have as a friend right now... Really..." Shinji felt the lasting of his words did actually move Asuka in a way, but she knew something was wrong.

"Did something happen?" Asuka dropped her anger.

"I feel like I'm a tool."

"But you're not! What the hell gave you that idea?"

"I just do, don't worry though... We'll talk later, It's just how I feel." Shinji nudged her out of the elevator and awaited a long uncomfortable training session with Rei.

**_..._**

"Ikari, you will be handling the mortar, and all orders. I will be your handler, I will use the goggles, handle all other items such as the ammo, ability to give cover and distract the enemy, and more importantly, we are to intended to be sent out at Twenty hundred hours, and we will set up all equipment for the remaining of the hour, and we will commence attack at Twenty one Hundred hours. We are to train in evasive maneuvers, handling of the equipment, and of course communication. You will have to carry only the AT field powered mortar. The commander is going to give us quick and quiet transportation that will be useful in the marshes. Here we will practice on this large stone cube that will attempt to attack us with harmless foam balls. Whenever we are hit, then we must restart until either we run out of stone balls for practical use for practice, or until the stone cube has been destroyed. Are you prepared for simulation?"

"Uhmm." Shinji was expecting a long day ahead of him.

_**INTERMISSION**_

_**Tales of Genesis: Tokyo Police 2016**_

**_Long time for battle._**

**_..._**

"Time for deployment. Shinji are you on the dune buggy with Rei yet?" Misato held up her headset as she walked out into the hot night, she was just along the shoreline with a clear view of the Angel that was plunging it's drill into the ocean floor.

_"Yes, we're in the garage. Which checkpoint do I launch from?" _The static voice came over the intercom.

"Checkpoint 7, it's by the ocean, and if you just follow the road it takes you on, you should come across a field of grass. Just pass straight through it, and you will meet with intel. They'll give you all the instructions and support you'll need for the attack.

_"Roger."_ And the intercom's static had discontinued as Shinji cut the line off.

*Sigh*

"You two not getting along still huh?" Ritsuko asked.

"I forced myself on him earlier, he says we should just forget it." Misato said sadly as he could only trail his eyes off to Asuka, as it looked like one of the technicians called her up to the computers as she looked jolly as all hell coming up. Misato saw her skip happily up the steps as she picked up the phone on one of the techs computers, and saw her lips moving, but no sound coming from them. Over and over, Misato studied the actions Asuka took. She stroked her arm, she twirled her hair, and every now and then seemed worried... "So insensitive. He's just like his father." Misato teared once as she looked back to the still screen on the wall that shown the long highway to the marshes. And bam, Asuka was off the phone, and the dune buggy was fast on it's way.

**_..._**

"Ikari." A group of men in gillie suits arose from the grass with backpacks and a large camouflaged steel wall.

"Huh?" A single man stepped away from the rest of the group and revealed himself. "Yes, I am" Shinji responded.

"Here are the supplies you need for the encounter to take place. The Time now is 30 minutes to encounter, you will have to be quick, we have suggested that you set up encounter not in one spot, but if it were to see you, it would fire directly at you, but seeing as to how it's busy with drilling at the moment, the Angel is focusing 60 Percent of it's power drilling. So It will now take a long time to charge, and we believe the blasts may be weakened too. But do not stay in one place too long. As fast as you may, huddle into a long patch of grass and land a hit, Weaken it's AT field with the frags, and then finish it off with a uh..." The man hesitated.

"Well I need to know what I need to use sir, just say it." Shinji felt like time was being wasted.

"Miss Katsuragi calls it the fat gnome... She created it in less than 4 hours, it is highly unstable but it will definitely kill the target. *Sigh* Good luck then." And the group of 4 men left all the supplies behind as they ran quickly onto the highway and the way back to the launch pad.

"Hmm..." Shinji looked through all the gear and found that one bag contained all frags for the mortar and literally a gnome shaped like a frag. "I can't believe it." Shinji looked at it in amazement.

"Let us proceed, time until attack is 20 minutes now. Let us set up behind this large sheet of metal positioned already. We will use this for defense until we have no use of it anymore. I will carry two bags, and you will carry the mortar."

...

...

...

_"The time is 5 minutes to encounter, collect yourself pilots." _Misato's voice cracked over the headsets the two officers up top had.

"Roger." Shinji said as Rei looked on a the moon with it shining brightly on her in between two trees that shrouded them from the cube in the ocean as they stood in muddy ground. "Rei... Why do you do all of this? You're not even scared to risk your life. We could die tonight Rei."

"Why do you think that will happen?" Rei looked back in her ghostly voice.

"Well, it seems so strong. I'm worried after all..." Shinji started shaking, letting on his weak side.

"Is that why you talked with Miss Soryu? Does she give you comfort?" Rei looked to him, and saw him frightened.

"Yes... she makes me feel better about any situation... I like talking to her, she makes me feel worth of something. Why aren't you scared? Because of your comfort of my father?" Shinji still shaking, and Rei noticed something change in her...

"Yes...He is my bond to all people. If it were not for my hope in him, I would not be here. I go into battle hopeful that I may talk with him again...Don't you think you should do the same with Miss Soryu?" Rei asked with what she believed to be concern.

"If I make it out of this... I- I swear! I... R-Rei... I'm... I'm scared..." Shinji fell to his knees, and sobbed quietly.

"You were not scared before, you were prepared were you not?" Rei confused on his sudden freight.

"I-I know that! I kept telling myself that this will be okay! As long as I wasn't in the Eva, I'd be okay... But now I'm afraid. What If I die?! What If I don't tell Asuka that I-" Shinji stopped his shaking and felt Rei's presence over him. She held out her hand for a help to his feet and he accepted, while staring at the large glass cube that was over the ocean.

"Do not feel that way Shinji." Rei said sincerely, and for the first time, she used his first name. "Because I will protect you..." She said while trailing off to the moon.

"Rei?" Shinji wondered what she was meaning to do.

"Goodbye... Shinji Ikari." Rei walked off to the gear and picked up all of it and ran to the wall that had been set for barrier against the first attack. She positioned the mortar there, and she took out her little white sheathe that Shinji delivered to her.

"REI!" Shinji yelled.

_"The enemy is projecting a beam! It's much more concentrated!" _Ritsuko yelled over their headsets.

_"SHINJI! Get the hell on the mortar now!" _Misato voiced.

"B-But why does Rei have her..."

_"W-WAIT WHAT?! Why the hell does she have that with her?! And with no safety I should say!" _Misato turned satellite view on Rei as she stood in a defensive position with the Sheathe expanding to a warped circle.

_"No time for that! FIRE!" _Ritsuko interrupted.

"!" Shinji flinched from all the stuff going on, and as he heard the charge of the angel's attack, he loaded the mortar, and the computer system in graphed into it aimed and fired itself over the wall Shinji was behind. Shinji peeked over the wall, and saw it shake the Angel's field off for a minute, and just as his confidence increased, it sent a shot the size of house his way, he grabbed the mortar and ammo, and came sprinting from the wall back to the dune buggy. "REI! HURRY!" Shinji yelled to her, and she caught notice quickly and re morphed her sheathe. Both were in the dune buggy, and the cube had begun humming an odd sound. It was almost heavenly as the night sky lit up golden. Shinji paid no attention and drove across the different little islands he could get to, Instead of stopping however...

"Ikari, Keep the vehicle steady, I will launch a direct shot while we are moving." Rei secured the mortar and bag of ammo, as she set the mortar on the railing of the lean buggy, and she corrected the tilt of it, while landing another shot onto the angel. The hum now began to sound like nails against a chalkboard, and now the sky was falling fragments of gold bits onto everywhere, making it look like the world was now a candle. The heat was unbearable as even the gust of wind coming their way was hot. Ayanami went for one more shot as the angel now looked to be in a fixed state, she got the last shot off, and it knocked the angel into the ocean.

"AHH! A-Ayanami?! Did you get it?!" Shinji yelled as he felt the world around him was on fire, but the embers around dulled and he stopped the car.

"Remain here on this land. We will prepare for it's counter-attack."

"..."

"It's here!" Ayanami shouted, And out came a diamond leaking gold onto the world, and it's AT field is now emitting to return back to form a barrier, but it only ceased. "Prepare the final shot! Finish it!"

"Got it!" Shinji reached into the bag of frags and finally looked upon the gnome. He loaded it into the mortar and awaited it's calculation.

_"REI! IT'S FIRING! MOVE SHINJI NOW!" _Misato gave order.

"No use for that." Rei positioned herself in front of Shinji and her sheathe again turned into a large round white steel shield. It's sides sunk into the muddy ground, and the attack was burning rapidly all over her shield as sparks flew all around the two. "HURRY." Rei groaned.

"REI!" Shinji yelled, but as he went to load the gnome, the attack ceased, and the singing burn was all he could hear from in front of him, Rei fell to the ground as he shield dropped from her hands, morphing back to it's sheathe. "DAMN YOU!" He shot the Gnome, and it soared loud as a terrifying whistle came throughout the land, erupting glass on fragile buildings, and it went straight through the angel as it cried loudly, while falling toward the marshes. It's large cube body came apart like huge fragments at a time, and it sailed on through the ocean as the last of it's body was nothing but a mini red diamond that was it's core. It washed upon shore just beneath Shinji'd feet. Rei still lay barely breathing with her clothes burned,Shinji angrily walked on over to the core and repeatedly stomped on it.

_"Shinji! Finish it off!" _Misato retorted, but out of anger, he could barely understand her.

"DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!" Shinji yelled with his voice cracking. "DIE DAMN YOU." Now losing tone in his hoarse tone, he barely felt any pain in his foot as pieces of the diamond would break off in his foot.

_"SHINJI! IT'S REGENERATING! Don't let this be for nothing!"_

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Shinji raised his foot up high...

_"YOU IDIOT!" _All Shinji heard from Asuka who butted in over the line. _"IT'S GOING TO KILL YOU!" _She cried. But Shinji paused his stomping and heard rustles of diamonds behind him, all the fragments that fell in the ocean were starting to form into a large spear, and it was speeding his way. Rei was still on the ground near him, but he felt compelled to throw her out from danger, and so he did. He picked up the Sheathe on the ground, and it immediately formed into a slim dagger as he drove it into the core...

"..."

_"..."_

_"D-Did he get it?" _Asuka asked over the radio, and all that was heard was an ear shattering cry come from Shinji's headset.

_"He killed it alright... Phew... Prepare extraction."_

**_...Soon after_**

"Rei! Wake up Rei! Don't die would you! Rei!" Shinji shook the burned beaten girl who was in a large patch of grass looking over the night sky.

"!" She snapped out of her deathly gaze and saw him over her in a worried manner.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT REI?!" He cried, while holding her up in his arms.

"Yes I am fine..."

"Oh thank goodness..." The boy there had started to sob like a baby. "You mustn't go off like that saying goodbye Rei... It's really so tragic." He looked away his gaze from the girl, crying much harder.

"I'm sorry. I wouldn't know how to act in this certain situation." Rei felt shame.

"You should Smile for once Rei..." Shinji tried himself.

"Smile...?" Rei wondered, but imitated his look, and the two held this moment for as long as they could.

"I'm so happy!" Shinji said.

**_..._**

"Erghhh, he's getting too comfortable with Rei down there! Come on Misato! They could be doing anything down there all alone! He's got some nerve, playing around with so many girls lately..." Asuka complained with worry. "Hey! Are you even listening?" Asuka felt like she was being ignored, but she did see the older woman walk out of the command center holding herself. "I'm going to have to have a good talk with that idiot... Been gone a day and everybody's gone off in their own little worlds!" Asuka stomped her way following Misato, which she could tell was in a bad mood.

"Asuka." Misato glanced at Asuka, stopping her as they saw the rest of the staff ahead of them make their way out the base. "How are you and Shinji?" She still kept her stopped in the long hallway, and she turned her back to the wall expecting to make a good conversation.

"Me and Shinji? I dunno, we're fine I guess." The redhead rubbed her arm again. "But that Dumkopf always has me worried. He first goes off on this suicide mission and he leaves saying he feels like a tool! Honestly! If he really feels like that, then there's a screw loose or something! He's so stupid! And he goes out of his way to tell me he'll be okay! I seriously think he's just trying to get attention! He know's we're all worried! Why would he just act so weird today?" Asuka finished her long bottled up speech.

"Maybe he thought he was going... Going to die today?" Misato realized why Shinji was so cold to her lately. "I really am the worst Asuka." She looked to the redhead who had an confused look upon her face.

"Did you do something to make him feel like he might have died Misato?! Oh that's got to be it! You've got to be more encouraging in these situations! Honestly, you could be a bit more sensitive!" Asuka threw her arm out.

"Maybe I was just being too sensitive." Asuka again was confused. "Hey, what do you think of me And Shinji going out Asuka?" Misato felt a sickening spike in her mood, and immediately felt like churning the situation to her favor. She didn't know why she did it, but she thought she could get it to work.

"W-W-What..." Asuka's defensive stance slowly slid down to limp manner as she couldn't believe what she had heard.

"Yeah, that's probably why he was so worried. I confessed my love to him and he accepted it! But that's probably why he thought that awful idea! He must have thought I was just going to use him huh? I never thought about it until now, but since you asked it totally just hit me! Why else would he avoid me while around you. Maybe he didn't want you to judge him on such an frowned upon kind of relationship. Though he couldn't call me earlier, so he at least got to call you and say that everything would be ok!" Misato said sweetly, all in a long speech.

"Oh R-Really?" Asuka fidgeted, seeming uncomfortable around Misato now. "I'm sure that's for the best. Idiot finally got a girlfriend!" She laughed in a mockery and she walked on ahead, doing her best to find the situation hilarious... (But I can't. He's my friend... What if he completely forgets me as a friend? What then...?) Asuka's heart ached.

"Heh... I don't think she'll ever ask about it, but I better act the part." Misato paused in thought for her sick idea she created, and felt a little chuckle, but she immediately stopped her thinking, and regretted telling the awful lie. "What's wrong with me?" She asked herself.

_**...**_

"Ahh Miss Misato?" Shinji stood in the garden where it was dark out, looking off on the rubble path with Rei and Asuka.

"Oh uh it's- It's the three of you." Rei was all bandaged up and Shinji was holding onto her with both hands, and Asuka would give deadly glances here and there at Rei.

"I just came back from the pickup, but I'm not sure how long Ayanami will hold out...: Shinji worried.

"Oh she'll be fine! Misato! Why don't you take Rei to the medical ward? Me and Shinji will just take the monorail home!" Asuka cheerfully grabbed Rei from Shinji and lightly dragged her into Misato's arms.

"WAIT?! Why do I have to?!" Misato tried to argue.

"Well it's late at night, and no employees allowed after dark in case of emergency. All authorized access is left to the higher-ups and we don't have access! Beside's... It's the Captains job to clean up right?"Asuka happily handed Rei over with Misato's mouth Ajar, with Shinji in the sidelines wondering what just happened. "Well come on now! You've got to get a good night rest Shinji." Asuka grabbed his hand, immediately sending a glare at Misato who could barely keep her mouth shut.

"Ikari." Rei butted in.

"Yes, Rei?" Shinji looked to her.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you..." Was all she said, before the silence crept on, and Misato would carry Rei back into NERV's hospital ward.

"Well come on! We've got some things to talk about Mister!" The redhead whipped her hair across his face as she dragged him quickly into the metro system that was in the Geo-front.

"Oh geez, what do we need to talk about so late?" He was wondering if she was going to yell at him.

"It's important! So you'd better listen!" The tramway had already been stopped with the doors wide open. The two got into it, and she insisted they sit close together.

"Now what's your problem?" Shinji reasoned, twiddling his thumbs.

"Well... How should I say this." Asuka held her chin in thought.

"?" Shinji's brow raised.

"Well, you're like my only friend, but already you seem to be more into the people you know now. I've never really had a friend before, and I just want to stay friends with an idiot like you. But just don't get too caught up with other people would you? I feel like I'm getting left behind." Asuka grumbled.

"Say Asuka." Shinji got an idea. "Are you saying you're jealous?" He caught the girl flinch from his words.

"HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF BEING JEALOUS OF AN UNRELATED FREAK LIKE YOU! GAH! I JUST FEEL LIKE YOU'RE JUST TAKING ADVANTAGE! NOBODY TAKES ADVANTAGE OF ME THAT'S ALL! Understand?!" She stood tall over him and with one foot between his legs.

_"If I can't have you all to myself, then I don't want anything from you!" _A saying struck Shinji as the background behind Asuka flashed an orange.

"!" Shinji jumped from his seat and hurt his back on the window above his seat, cracking it.

"Jesus! What's wrong?!" Asuka held him with his eyes growing small and distant. He felt her touch and was back in the midnight train with little blue led lights lighting the train as they hit Asuka's red sweater, emitting a purple off of her.

"I feel ill..." Shinji lied.

"Well of course you do! But I mean why'd you jump like that? Did I scare you or something?" She sat down next to him to pat his forehead. "I guess I did come off too strong... Well don't do that again. I'm surprised you didn't hurt your back."

"Of course I didn't." Shinji grumbled.

"I'd like to ask something else too." Asuka pointed her nose in the air, trying to form a proper sentence again.

"Go and ask already." Shinji eager to hear what was on her mind, his phone had began to ring. It was a message from Misato.

_"Look! I said something I shouldn't have earlier but it'll pay off for you ok?! Just roll along with it! I promise it'll be good!" _The message read. (Oh god what the hell did you say Miss Misato?!) Shinji shouted in his brain.

"Why did you go for somebody like Misato of all people?" She asked, making Shinji's stomach feel pounds lighter.

"Oh uh, what do you mean exactly? I mean what did she tell you exactly?" Shinji wanted to hear what she told her.

"Idiot! You should know!" Asuka shouted.

"Well I-"

"She said she confessed her love to you and you gladly accepted! A stupid idiot like you WOULD want to get all caught up in something so disgusting! I wonder if you'd choose anybody! You probably wouldn't care who it'd be right?" Asuka interrupted him which saved him in the end, but in a sense, he had to be truthful with this question.

"I uh... Well... That's not true. I mean I'm in the relationship just for a good reason. It really is! I mean I've never had a girlfriend so I figured I'd need experience first before going after my true love you know?!" Shinji nervously reasoned, waving his hands wildly.

"Experience huh? Well then who is your true love?" The German girl asked with serious deadly tone.

"It's a sudden discovery, but I know for sure how I feel about her. I've known her not long but I just don't feel the courage to say anything to her yet you know..." He avoided the question.

"So. You can't tell me who it is? I promise I won't laugh! No matter who it is." She looked back to him.

"Oh man... Well..." He stared at Asuka for a moment, and had the name on the tip of his tongue, he even had his mouth inaudibly open, but he couldn't say it while looking into her eyes. He couldn't hold it in any longer, and remembered the talk he had with Ayanami. "It should be obvious..." He reached his hand around hers, and felt her hand was sweaty as was her look he noticed.

"R-Really?" Asuka said innocently with a bit of a grin on her face while she was shaking very nervously from his answer. "So sudden! I-I mean not even a week right!? We've barely known or talked over a week! You-You can't be serious." She asked over and over, wondering if he was just teasing her.

"It is sudden, but really... If I'm going to die tomorrow, then I'd like to have not held my feelings back. I realized that today with Ayanami. But just so you know..." Shinji's grip on her hand tightened.

"What?" She leaned closer to him where their shoulders were touching.

"I'm not ready for such commitment already. I'd like experience you know..." He trailed off, trying to not sound like a jerk. He felt her grip loosen, and they were quiet for a long time. The train stopped and Asuka held her head down with her red bangs covering her eyes. He didn't know what to say, but he didn't regret what he said, but maybe he phrased it wrong he thought. But no matter, they were close to the house but he saw Asuka stop in her tracks while on the sandy walkway. "Look I'm sorry, I just want to be prepared is all... I want to help you and stay with you!" He went to hold her hand again but she slapped it away quickly.

"Just stay the hell away from me." She said coldly, leaving him behind on the walkway. His chest hurt, and he felt like he failed her in the end. Though maybe it was all too soon, or maybe it just wasn't meant to be... He failed in all of his attempts again and felt the need to form his wall again. This was the fall of Shinji Ikari at it's best...

**_..._**

"How you doing Rei? You going to be fine here for the night?" Misato visited the blue haired teen in her room, and was just ready to head home.

"Yes. I'll be fine Captain." She plainly responded. "I have a request before you leave though." She added.

"Well of course. Anything Rei." Misato was close to the door about to head out.

"Please, tell Shinji that I will not be in school for perhaps a week..."

"R-Really?" The captain moved the hair from her ear as if she misheard. "Did I hear you right? A week I mean...?"

"Yes, that'd be fine."

"S-Sure! You want me to tell him you're room number as well?" Misato felt a peak of build up from Rei.

"That'd be fine. Do you think the second will come with him?" Rei seemed defensive about Asuka ever since they met, but Misato knew the situation already.

"Can't say for sure. She might not even talk to him for a while for all I know! Me and Shinji decided to try it out Rei. What do you think about that?" Misato awaited a reply, expecting to let this facade go on.

"What do you mean 'Try it out' Captain Katsuragi?" Rei was confused on the odd phrasing.

"Well you know! Like be in a conjoined relationship! Kissing, hugging, and all the stuff after that you know! When affections for somebody run wild for somebody and you can't help but have the other feel the same towards you. When you feel so comfortable around them, you could do anything with them." The older woman went on about the topic, hoping to explain to Rei the meaning of it exactly, to love.

"I do not understand... I really don't Misato. How did you find out that you loved someone? How do you know the meaning so well?" Her crimson eyes beginning to water.

"Well... Whenever I... Uhh... It was a hard time to remember." Misato did not feel like bringing up her past so suddenly.

"Then how do you know... I must know what this feeling I have... This feeling. I do not like it." Rei gripped the sides of her bed.

"What is it Rei? W-What's wrong? Are you in pain?!" Katsuragi looked over to all the equipment that had Rei hooked up to, but only her heartbeat was a bit more rapid.

"No... I think I feel lonely... The loneliness that can plague anyone's heart."

"Rei?"

"I think I hate her." Misato gasped, wondering who Rei hated. "The color red..."

"Rei? You hate Asuka?" She asked.

"Of course... I can tell she's just a selfish person... perhaps it's not hate Katsuragi... perhaps I dislike." Rei thought over her words, becoming confused.

"She's ok once you get to know her. Why else would Shinji like her so much?" Misato didn't feel like saying the last part but she felt that she needed to.

"I wonder how he can like someone so mean... Is she just hiding something? Is it a form of defense to be praised by others?"

"Well you sure are talkative tonight Rei. But really, get to know that frightful color red, and you'd be thankful for it. She can boost your confidence in ways you couldn't even imagine."

**_Well there you go! I hope you like the way I handle the story so far so that I build up character for all the love interests kind of early on. Though these times won't last forever you know, I mean this is an Eva story. What do you expect? Is the story hard to understand? Please! All reviews will be welcome, for better or worse, and thanks for reading!_**


	6. Case 06

_**Again, all reviews are welcome in this story. I love the reception this series is getting so far, and I plan to make changes in it so much where it's hard to compare to any other story. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Case 06- Thy rose blossoms.**_

Shinji was out today on the weekend with his casual clothing of a white button shirt and black pants. Today he was out along with Kensuke and Toji in outer town Capital walking along the various lines of stores stacked together that were just lining up with people inside every little box. Though they weren't out for any regular occasion, the two stooges talked Shinji into going with them to the arcade lot that all the school kids went to. Shinji was never much into arcade games, but was even less enthusiastic that there might be a ton of people there. But no matter, he went anyway because he did not feel like being home alone with two girls that had it out for him.

"We're almost there hotshot! We hear there's going to be a huge tournament being played on the new game they installed!" Toji yelled enthusiastically.

"A tournament?! You never said anything about a tournament. Unbelievable..." Shinji whined.

"Come on! What's the big deal? It's just a fighting game Shinji! You should be good at them anyway! Beside's it's bout time you showed your face to all the cute faces here in Rinbo Tokyo ! Come on! Just say you're the pilot and start playing! You'd be sure to win! I just know it! You might even attract the look of a pretty girl you know! It's time you got a girlfriend!" Kensuke replied.

"I don't even think you two have ever had one." Shinji mumbled.

"We're here." Toji stopped the two, and they were now front of a dirty open door arcade lot with barely any people inside. Though they did catch a white stand up sign by the entrance that read: Tournament Cancelled!

"AHH! Are you serious! That's just so lame! I swear I'm going to talk to the damn manager and ask what in the world happened! KEnsuke! You know the guy! Come with me! Shinji! You stay here! We'll be right back! You just stand there n' look good if he comes out here to talk to a Tier once Officer!" The two teens marched into the back of the arcade kicking in the employees only door, making Shinji face-palm at their ridiculous entrance. He was getting tired of standing and saw a wooden bench by a line of newspaper dispensers. Looking all across the streets from left to right, he felt this lot of town was empty and brooding, with barely any traffic coming through. Sighing to himself however, he was caught off guard when her voice was heard...

"Ikari." Rei said, with few wraps along her arms, wearing a Tier one officer outfit.

"R-REI!" Shinji stood up to greet her. "What are you doing out here?" He asked in exclaim.

"The commander said I should patrol around this area. It's most uninhabitable you see. And he called Misato to see where you were going, and he wanted to add that he wanted us to spend time together. He also wanted me to mention to use your title as much as possible anywhere to get the praise you deserve. I've no idea why he would say such a thing, but he seems dependent on you wouldn't you say?" Rei almost sounding like she was trying to convince him of something.

"He said all that...?" Shinji feeling a warm spot in his heart.

"Indeed he did." Rei sitting on the left side of the bench now, Ikari went to sit beside her now as well.

"Well I'm not sure what you mean by uninhabitable Rei, but do you mean it's dangerous to be out here? Are there gangs out here or something?" Shinji growing worried of her casual statement.

"There are many reasons why this may be not for the ill of heart. Some say in contrast, that this entire area is a haunting. Though a lot of places are like that these days. Come into contact with a pink sight, you're sure to be frightened by the event. Popular tale among citizens here, that is why they do not come out here, if you walk up that long road, you're sure to be smothered by a pink hue and ever growing trees. Noises will pick up, and you will panic. Streetlights may turn off and on, and some may even shatter before your eyes. Much like the new machine they enrolled into this play area. It must have combusted for no reason. Would you believe all of this Ikari? This does so happen to be a part of town with a sure amount of fatalities." Rei's info on this area was full of mystery to Shinji, realizing that there was more to the city than meets the eye, Though his whole flora of eerie thoughts got flushed out when he saw her... Oh yes another her.

"A-Asuka?" Shinji couldn't believe it, first Rei, now Asuka. The redhead stopped in her tracks, and immediately gave Rei a dirty look.

"Oh hello wonder girl! I'd sure hope you're giving Baka Shinji here some real, 'Expeience'!" Asuka bent her fingers on the word, and awaited a reply from either one. Though Shinji remained silent, being caught by her beautiful looks on this particular day, she wore a golden yellow sun dress, and wore a fancy straw hat with a rose in a pink band around the hill in the middle of the hat.

"..." Rei remained Silent.

"Are you on patrol out here too?" Shinji decided to ask her to try and avoid any confrontation with Asuka and Rei.

"You really are an idiot! Why the hell would I be on patrol on the weekend? That's for petty girls like the 1st Child! I'm here on a date! Though I didn't think you of all people would be in a place like this..." Asuka stared at Shinji gravely, with a look of hurt.

"Well... Toji and Kensuke dragged me out here. I didn't feel like being at home, so I went here." Shinji didn't need to feel hostile toward her, but he noticed she kept glancing at Rei every now and then.

"So..." Asuka whipped her head. "What's she doing here then?!" Asuka looked at Rei with an accordance to kill.

"S-she's on patrol out here! That's all! I saw her and we've been talking about stuff! R-Right Rei?" Shinji defended.

"Well I also wished to be here, but Gendo only made my wish true. It can be odd being alone all the time you see, so he thought I should... How you call: Make a friend." Rei put bluntly in her ghostly voice. Though Shinji's face blushed wildly, and Asuka was left speechless.

"W-Whatever! I needn't to hang out with you losers anyway! I'll be leaving now to see my boyfriend!" Asuka huffed and turned around to walk down the other way towards a park in the side of a mountain that was only a few blocks ahead. But before she made it across the street, a junky red car stopped by her and Shinji could only stare in anticipation of the encounter. He could see her jump in glee as a man stepped out of the car with a loosen tie and chin stubble. He hugged her with a kind grin, but the man hugging her was caught off guard once Asuka was pointing down the street towards Shinji. Shinji saw a frown come across the mans face and he slowly let go of the girl making his way toward him with balled fists.

"GAAHHHH!" Shinji yelped and slowly stood out of his seat walking back into the arcade lot.

"Ikari? What is the matter?" Rei looked at him with a brow raised.

"That guy's going to kick my ass!" Shinji yelled as he went running into the back of the arcade room with barely any light around and just 3 feet of room above his head with the game machines lighting his way, he went through the door his two friends kicked down and ran up a single flight of stairs in a dim yellow brick hall. A metallic green door with a glass window was in front of him now, and he burst open through the door to his knees panting.

"Ikari?!" Kensuke yelled from across the room. Shinji looked up to see him and Toji were at a sitting table in the middle of the room with an older man with a grizzly build. The two were sitting patiently at first, but Toji slipped from his seat to his feet as he went to help Shinji up from the ground.

"HEY MAN! Calm down!" Toji yelled as he tried to get him to speak up.

"B-BAD MAN! BAD MAN GOING TO KILL ME! HELP!" Shinji got up to his feet to lock the door behind him,but the man just put his fingers around the door, and slowly pushed the door open, having Shinji fall to the ground.

"Don't worry bud! I got- Doi!" Toji squealed in pain as he received a nice object thrown at his crotch. Shinji looked up to see Asuka throw her purse at him, while clinging onto the man.

"Say, I hear you've been making my little girl here in quite some agony." The man held the boy up by his collar and grinned happily.

"N-NO! Don't hurt him!" Asuka stopped him.

"Then why'd you throw ya purse at me..." Toji cried.

"BECAUSE YOU WERE GONNA START THROWING PUNCHES! P-Please big brother! Don't hurt him!" Asuka yelled trying to stop him.

"Well then... Maybe I should just..." The man with the poor exterior paused. "Should have never come off so strong!" He chuckled, putting Shinji down on the ground, patting the grime and dust off of him. "I know better than to take my sisters words seriously. She's really got some nerve, trying to hurt her boyfriend." He winked at her.

"B-BOYFRIEND?! BLEH! With him? You're out of your mind!" She blurted.

"Funny girl huh? She called me up last week when you guys got into it. Boy I can relate, you don't want to hurt her because you're inexperienced. Totally get it..." The man's words made every single person in the room tense up with blood red faces, as they sprang their arms up.

"W-W-WHA-WHAT!" Asuka screeched.

"NO! He's betrayed us!" Kensuke yelled from the back.

"Shinji's into German gals?!" Toji hid his eyes.

"TAKE THIS OUTSIDE WOULD YA?! I don't want no lovers quarrel involved in my maintenance room!" The grizzly man shouted from the table.

"It's not like that!" Asuka and Shinji yelled shyly, with their faces burning a bright hue red.

_**Outside...**_

"Well sorry for making an awkward appearance. I don't normally listen to my little sister when it comes to complaints, but I couldn't just ignore her you know? Anyway, the name's Kaji. Kaji Ryoji Soryu." Kaji held his hand out, surprising Shinji.

"Ryoji? Langley is not your middle name?"

"There's a good reason for that..." Kaji trailed off.

"Oh, why's that?" Shinji wanted the answer.

"I was adopted."

_**INTERMISSION**_

_**Tokyo Police 2016**_

_**Spitting petals...**_

Everyone in the group flinched at the discovery except for Asuka who kept her gaze at the mountains off in the distance as she stood in the middle of the street.

"Hmm, Asuka you never told me about your brother, let alone any relatives." Shinji feeling annoyed that she never brought him up before.

"Oh silly Shinji, as if I'd ever give you the time of day to go on talking to you about my family! You're so idiotic!" Asuka said with harsh meaning. Though it only confused the hell out of him more.

"HEY YOU DUMB BIMBO! You were all over him the first day he started at the academy! Let alone you live with the guy so you'd think you was getting along with him!" Toji butted in. "AND ANOTHER THING- GAH! WHY MEEEEEEE..." He slumped to the ground as her purse red baton was chucked at his lower area again.

"Because you're irritating. Anyway, we were getting along, but he expressed his undying love to me, but I turned him down! Things have been awkward since!" Asuka lied.

"Yeah, whatever. I think we'll get going then. But it was a pleasure Kaji." Shinji picked up Toji and nodded to Kensuke for leave.

"Well uh...Nice meeting you Kaji." Kensuke shyly followed behind.

"Mmmm... I wonder if he even cares!?" Asuka said lowly to Kaji, looking for a clue as to what she did wrong.

"Well, he looks like a pretty level headed kid. So he's just trying for your best interests. But he will return your feelings for you! He's not stupid to do that to you." Kaji said optimistically.

"Hmm, you think?" Asuka tapped her foot and wandered her gaze to the sky. "Well... I guess what you say is true. But-" She paused, preparing Kaji a lecture. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING SAYING ALL THAT IN FRONT OF ALL THE THREE STOOGES! Now they're going to make fun of me for the rest of my time there! ERGH! It's so frustrating! You sure he'll come to me in my final hour when all cards are on the table? Whenever he feels more brave?" Asuka transitioned back to a thought of worry.

"You have to be patient... Beside's, what are you so worried about?" Kaji waited with a grin on his face until a beautiful girl with blue hair and crimson eyes walked upon the both of them.

"Excuse me, did Ikari just leave this area?" Rei stood still and eyed the both of them back and forth patiently.

"Shinji did actually! In fact, I'd say he went up to the park!" Kaji held his ears, as a high gasp came from Asuka as she covered her mouth.

"Thank you. Stay safe Citizen..." Rei paused and then turned to Asuka. "You too... Officer." Rei then left them with a cast down feeling that they were not supposed to be in this lonely section of the city.

"Good, she's gone... Spoiled fist child..."

"I get it now Asuka... Not only is she the top officer now, but she's after him too... Guess we'll have to call an intervention." Kaji stroked his stubbled chin with a wicked smile. "But mind if I say hello to an old friend for now? You think your guardian is at home ehh?"

"Misato! Oh I forget! I always forget! Of course she is home! But you can leave me here! I'm going after them!" Asuka turned her leave and walked fast towards Rei, leaving Kaji deep in thought of how she's changed so much.

_**NERV HQ**_

"Asuka, could you be a dear and make sure he's not doing anything wrong with another girl? You know,so he doesn't upset yours truly." Misato wavered her voice, feeling like she should let up on the lie she made up the other day.

_"Oh of course Misato! Why would I stand by and let him make quick use of another girl just to break your heart? I mean you two have such a promising relationship!" _Asuka's voice was obviously trying to make fun of Misato, so she already knew that it was all a lie. Though Misato figured that'd she know soon anyway since it was just a week ago since the night all revelations came to fruition.

"Ha Ha, silly me! I knew I could trust you Asuka! Tell Rei she has my regards! And those two boys that are always with him now these days! Buh-Bye!" Misato closed her phone, and looked poorly upon the surveillance monitors in her office room overlooking the Geo-Front. Feeling ashamed of her spying on the two, she fought back the urge to look upon the street Asuka was on. She flicked the monitor onto the desolate area she overheard the commander sent her out to. The camera flashed on in black and white and fluid recording of Asuka looking up toward the camera that was positioned on a streetlight. She saw Asuka smile at it wickedly and Misato jumped back a bit from her reaction. Asuka pulled her eyelid down and held her tongue out in tease waving goodbye. "Silly girl..." Misato sighed.

"Oh what's this?! The great Captain Katsuragi was just spying on the kids was she? Worried they're up to no good?" Ritsuko's heels clopped against the tile floor as she closed a large wooden door behind her.

"Well I was curious you know... Shinji's too much of a wimp to hurt anbody, he's got two friends with him, and Rei as a fellow officer to guide him through trouble. And now Asuka is gonna get in on the action it seems. But she had some older man with him earlier..." Misato growing suspicious of the character.

"Maybe you'll meet him? Maybe she's one of Asuka's friends?" The blonde took a seat next to her turning off the monitor.

"Asuka doesn't really have any friends. Sure she's popular but the only girl she really talks to is Hikari, and she used to be like besties with Shinji until that night... last week it was. So who is that guy?" Stroking her chin, she turned the monitor switch back on and switched video camera's rapidly trying to find his location.

"Why are you so jumpy lately? It really doesn't suit you Captain. Maybe she's got a relative out here. Ever thought of that?"

"Y-Yeah, but... W-WAIT A MINUTE!" Misato hit pause on the camera and saw a grinning man in a crappy convertible having his loose tie fly backwards from the roaring wind. "Oh dear." Misato slumped back in her seat, and had a look of anger.

"Well who is it?! I'm curious now too you know!" The blonde turned the monitor that sat on the big wooden desk in front of the two.

"Thinking back to high school days..." Misato sighed and did not look any bit of nostalgic.

"You liked those days as I recall. Even when we went to college you were so happy and enthralled to have a relationship with that guy. It was a meeting of fate between you two." Ritsuko turned the monitor off again, and went to look at the clipboard she brought with her.

"Hmph, he's a real ass. Once he heard I wanted to get into the real military police work, he just ran away with his tail between his legs. We're no ordinary police force you know? We have the Eva's to show for that... we're like a military police force. We've barely got to have any officers on patrol in the city since it is always so damn peaceful! He would have liked it here I tell ya! But no! He's just a coward!" Misato slammed her hand on the desk and got up to fetch coffee. "It's confirmed, Shinji is about to be 17, his birthday's coming up next week... And Asuka will be 17 By December. Both are confirmed to be 16."

"Rei Ayanami- 16 Years old, Birthday: January 1st 2000? Not sure...

Asuka Langley Soryu- 16 Years Old, Birthday: December 21st, 2000.

Shinji Ikari- 16 Years Old, Birthday: June 6th, 2000." Misato Read with no explicit Detail.

"There! is that what you came here for good old friend?" Misato gave a list of the children's official birth dates.

"Well it's supposed to be about that time to confirm their dates in the record system. But this paper in my hands means more than just scripted layouts for the children... No it's more of an welcoming invite.

"For that idiot? I tell ya... He's more of a coward than anybody here. I'm glad I left him in my last days in college... But he's the one coming here?"

"So that's how it played out?" Ritsuko overlooked the manuscripts on her clipboard, and she papers for a new member of intelligence coming in today... "Of course it's him."

**_ Mountain Park-(Evening)_**

"You stupid boy! Who the hell ever said I wanted to hang out with you?! I came here of my own free will! I was out in this area before you ya know! I just wanted to go to the park to see my brother but you must have stalked me out all the way towards the arcade! I know how you are... PERVERT!" Asuka elbowed Shinji hard in the ribs and huffed while she sat in between Rei and Shinji on a wooden bench.

"Okay then, why do you have to sit so close?" Shinji trying to lead her on.

"Cause Misato asked me to make sure you weren't doing anything to this poor girl right next to me! Wouldn't want to discourage her or anything." Asuka smirked, trying to upset Shinji.

"A-Are you saying I'm offensive?!" Shinji felt sort of hurt, but he was annoyed now that she was trying her best to insult him.

"Well like you said you have no experience with girls, so it's conclusive that you'd be bad at a relationship! That's all I mean!" Asuka again felt that she was being to harsh on him, and her feelings got the best of her, so she retreated in tone. "I mean nobody's first relationship works out that great. We know that." Asuka tapped her feet again on the dirty ground as she watched Toji and Kensuke spoke some propaganda about NERV Academy into a cam-corder.

"I do not believe you are offensive Ikari." Rei spoke softly.

"Oh..." Asuka found this as her chance to egg on Rei about any feelings she might have. "Tell me, why do you think that Wondergirl?"

"A-ASUKA!" Shinji butted in angrily.

"Well... You're a nice person Ikari... You're sensitive in a naive way though. Even though I yelled at you and hurt your feelings, you were still saddened by my words of goodbye."

(Words of goodbye?) Asuka thought.

"I've heard all sorts of reports of your violent behavior towards new comrades that you met in the past... but you must have let up on it, the fact that you pushed even Misato away on first encounter. She told me that you seemed like a uh... 'Jerk' but you've always been good to me..." Rei's voice saddened. "Not even the commander had shed tears for me."

"Oh... Really?" Shinji surprised.

"Yes." Rei's one word response brought uncomfortable silence between the three on the bench. But Asuka grew anger between the two and felt like abandoning the situation, feeling like she was lost in this war. She was more or less upset that Shinji grew to ignore her over the week, but she was defeated and sighed, going to leave the park.

"Where are you going?" Shinji asked.

"Home, we've been out for a while doing nothing... I'd rather not be out here when it's late." Asuka whipped her hair back, and walked slowly ahead.

"She's right... I'll be seeing you again Rei." Shinji up and walked over to Kensuke and Toji to say his goodbye's. "I'm headed home guys. Are you going to stay out here?"

"We've got to man! But hey, we never told you that we're supposed to be working on a project for Class 2-A. The teacher wants us to make a promotional speech and we promised we'd get a picture of the Tier officers... We never thought we'd get all of you together, but why not now?"

"Uh... S-Sure." Shinji looked behind him and saw Rei was long gone, but Asuka was just about to be out of sight. "Hey now, hold on a minute." Shinji held out his hand to the two and ran to the trail below where there were merely a good couple flights of stairs from the sidewalk into the mountain side. "Asuka!" Shinji caught up, out of breathe panting.

"What is it idiot..." Asuka sighed, not feeling well talking to Shinji at the moment.

"Kensuke and Toji need a picture of us..." Shinji tried to say it in the nicest way, but he was merely afraid of having to go home with her while upset.

"A picture? for what?" Asuka turned to Shinji with concern.

"It's a project for their teacher... I said I'd get you in a picture with me." Shinji panted waiting for an answer.

"Hmm..." Asuka grinned. "Well okay! If you insist then I will gladly." Asuka walked ahead of him flapping her hair in the wind, and holding a light smile.

...

"Alright you two! Which is which?!" Kensuke pointed his finger in front of his cam corder. "I wanna know just who's the superior officer between you two?" Kensuke hit record.

"Well, obviously my partner... She's ready for any attack I swear! If there's danger, she'll be there in a second!" Shinji applauded Asuka, making the red head's face match her hair a shade.

"Yes, it would be me. You can't rely on this wimp for anything!" Asuka caught him in a headlock and dug her knuckle into the top of his head.

"OWW! Stop it would ya?!" Shinji standing still in pain, trying to laugh at her uplifting behavior.

"See! He's not all that bad! He's got strong defense!" Asuka stopped her teasing and patted him on the back happily.

"Alright then, We would like an opinion on how it is in the day of a life of a Tier one Officer. Is the crime rate high since recently?" Kensuke asked.

"What is this an interview? You said just a picture!" Asuka stomped and looked at Shinji.

"Hey now! Calm down! It's for good memories too ya know!" Toji gave a thumbs up. "We're having fun aren't we?" Toji asked Asuka and Shinji.

"Anyway, we'd like an opinion! Unless it's confidential, please do not give any information you don't need to yeah?" Kensuke fixated the camera on a tripod, and sat on the bench that was on the edge of the parks border that had railings behind it.

"Alrighty then, it's been calm for some odd reason. You'd think with terrorist attacks, that the city would be in chaos. But no. No arrests in the police records for about 3 months. Some questionable people here and there, but times are harsh you know." Asuka answered the question.

"What about you Shinji? How do you feel being an officer?" Kensuke paused but no answer came from Shinji.

"Well... Uh... I..." Shinji was afraid to answer the question, not really sure just why he was an officer or the benefits that came with it... He didn't really know what to say...

"Come on! You're doing it for a reason aren't you?" Toji added in. Only making Shinji flinch and fidget around.

"Shinji?" Asuka looked to him which now he held gray eyes void of any thought. "Hey now. You're okay! Now tell em why you do it?! Tell em what it's like!" Asuka snapped him back into reality, but Shinji grew into a cold sweat. Finally realizing he only did it because he was told to.

"I- I don't do it for anything. I DON'T!" Shinji face palmed with both hands angrily and fell to his knees sobbing.

"Oh great! You doid it now you idiots! Come on! Give us some room!" Asuka gave the two friends of his a death glare scaring them. "And turn off that damn camera!" Kensuke did as he told and he went down to the trail with Toji to wait for the 'Ok' from the officers.

"Sorry Shinji." Kensuke added, finally leaving the two alone.

...

"Hey now, if you were so uncomfortable being asked that you could have just said so Shinji." Asuka lead Shinji to the park bench with the pink sun setting behind them.

"But he asked... I couldn't turn him down." Shinji defended.

"Of course you can! So what if he asks! It's fine to turn him down! You can always have the choice to do so. Don't you know that?" The girl said with much worry.

"He asked... and I would have done it. But I didn't want to..."

"Just what are you saying huh?!" Asuka beginning to grow annoyed with Shinji's submissive behavior.

"I just do what I'm told. I've no real intention to make something in my life. I wouldn't care if I got into an accident or whatever. I just know that it could happen anyday..." Shinji let on his true feelings.

"But, you were happy earlier. You're saying you'd be okay?! You'd be okay just forgetting all the happy memories you have?!" Asuka waited an answer for a long time, but the silence pained her.

...

"Eyy... We could still record this without them seeing it Toji... Things are heating up with those two. Look!" Kensuke whispered while in the bushed behind a small hill on the trail that looked upon the couple on the park bench. They were holding hands, but Shinji looked in despair. With nothing but a frown on his face.

"Be careful. I'll be checking behind us! Just make sure you record if anything happens! You got it?!" Toji whispered back,

"Oh my..." Kenuke was still and quiet. With his mouth Ajar he stared in awe.

"What is it?!" Toji tried to look into the camera but Kensuke pushed him away from the view.

"You'll get to see it later man! Be quiet for now!" Kensuke patiently persuaded Toji.

"Man! Give me a hint would ya?!" Toji was eager to see what it was exactly.

"It's over now. But it confirms the relationship!" Kensuke stopped recording and put the recorder in his backpack. "We'd better get going... Let the love birds have a walk home alone!"

_**~Author~**_

_**So long, and thanks for all the fish!**_


	7. Case 07

_**Heh, remember when Asuka first started going to school? Well take all those incriminating photos, and take it up a notch. This sort of being a filler chapter, and bit of an eye opener about Kaji in this universe. Well... and Misato. **_

_**Case 07- Earth, Water, Fire, Enjoy your freedom.**_

_"See, with a little push you can feel so much better about doing anything Shinji. And from now on, you can get that little push from me whenever you want..." Asuka's voice echoed in Shinji's mind._

_"I- I can?" Shinji asked._

_"Yeah! Just not in front any idiots, or any undesirables! They must not see how low I can stoop for somebody." Asuka huffed._

_"Stoop low huh?" Shinji upset are her insensitivity._

_"I... It's not like that! I mean it's just not like me to do any of this!" The redhead's face came to a blur._

_"Still, if it makes you so uncomfortable saying we're doing things in public, then you might as well say you're embarassed to be with me. So now who's the jerk?" Shinji asked._

_"I just... Don't want to be judged wrongly." The girl sighed._

_"Judged... Who cares about all that."_

_..._

"MMF!" Shinji fell off from his couch hitting the hard floor below him. Surprised from his vivid dream about 2 days ago, he's been casually hanging out with his fierce counterpart more often. Though they've only spent time inside the fancy house a lot, but Misato was nowhere to be seen. It was Monday morning. And Shinji was prepared for a day of hiding his true feelings to everyone at school for the sake of the 'judgement' that could rain down upon them. Since Saturday when he was in the creepy capital near the arcade, Asuka comforted him in a way he didn't expect, but she confessed her want for him and how much she realized her views on morale and so much more that goes on in people's heads. They sat and talked at the park for hours about things that were seemingly unfix-able in the life they live in nowadays. The sad truths is what they both related to each-other back and forth. Though they never agreed on one thing... "Life..."

Shinji had gotten up from the floor but realized it was still a bit early- 5:45 AM hit clock read. He thought to himself that it would probably be a good idea to make breakfast early and get ready to do whatever he wanted before school. Still in his pajamas, he ignored his look for the meantime and flicked the light switch on in the kitchen. He felt frozen as the light flicked on to a dim rusty red color. He could hear the sound of waves moving, and water was dripping around him.

"It's not good to hide your feelings." A woman's voice said.

"But if it's to not hurt somebody... then it'll be ok." Shinji replied to the voice he hadn't heard in so many years.

"It's best to let it pour out every now and then, not to bottle it up then explode."

"Fine..." Shinji shut his eyes, and the sounds drifted away to inaudible sounds of a refrigerator, and the buzz of the light-bulb on the ceiling. "I shouldn't have used Rei's... device." Shinji sighed, realizing his increasing paranoia.

Asuka was upstairs in the house where she clumsily crawled out of bed to hear something sizzling downstairs. She looked at her clock to see it was still 6 AM. "Crackhead..." Asuka yawned. Standing tall to start dressing up for the day, she then thought of an odd thing that could occur today at school. "What if those stooges videotaped us doing that? What if they shown it off at school today just for a sick prank on me?!" She paused for seconds, over thinking the whole idea. "Nah, they ain't got the balls." She chuckled lightly and put a robe on to head downstairs.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Asuka stretched coming in through the dim kitchen. _"Guten Morgen unser Freund hier!" _(Translation- Good morning Loverboy!)

"Speak Japanese would you?" Shinji felt like testing her knowledge of correct pronunciation.

"Ahh ok... Uh Sugoi! Sugoi! Subarashī chōshoku!" (Again- Amazing, Awesome Breakfast!)

"Yeah. Heh heh... Heh..." Shinji awkwardly laughing at Asuka's odd pronunciation with the words.

"Haahh..." Asuka stretched and sat near the kitchen table with her head down on the top. Her hair shiny red hair sprawled all over it. "You know, life's good here."

"It's fine. I guess it's all worth it in the end. All the pain and what not." Shinji was focused on cooking the morning sausage and eggs, trying to keep up with their conversation.

"I know you don't think much, but it helps to start seeing good things in yourself first. It really helps. I used to be pretty much like a diva. I wanted to be perfect, and I thought everybody was below me. But I changed all that on my 14th Birthday. You probably wouldn't try to put up with me back then come to think of it. I've always imagined you'd be more..." Asuka leaded on, trying to find the right word.

"Not so prone to anger?" He finished.

"Y-Yeah! I mean you're pretty passive, and a little open about yourself, but I mean you're kind of easy to upset." Asuka sounded like she was nitpicking.

"And I thought you were pretty clumsy when I first met you. And a little too easy." Shinji chuckled, but then he gulped in horror, realizing what he just said.

"OH?! WHAT WAS THAT?! YOU THINK I'M EASY?!" Asuka growled, slowly standing from the chair with, walking towards Shinji.

"N-NO! I THOUGHT! I THOUGHT! CAUSE YOU WERE PUSHING TOJI OUT OF THE HOUSE! A-AND YOU WERE FLIRTING WITH ME!" Shinji defended, Halting Asuka.

"Oh yeah... He had a thing for me. But we were just out for like an hour. Creep followed me home and tried to get it on with me!" She answered.

"You guys really aren't close at all." Shinji remembering her chucking gear at him 2 days ago. "It's weird, I can't picture you going out with a guy like him." Shinji relaxed against a sink.

"Really. So who do you think I'm into? Oh wait! You already know." Asuka sounded bitter.

"Now what's your problem?" Shinji asked. "You got what you wanted!"

"As if! You were being quite the ass last night you idiot! I'm still upset about your careless attitude with me! Your partner was just trying to help!" She huffed and stalked closer to Shinji, towering over him as the boy sagged down from the sink.

"A little conversation like that got you all worked up?! What did I say?!" He tried his best to get the answer.

"Y-You jerk." Asuka calmed down and proceeded back to the dining table. "You're the one who got all worked up!"

_..._

_"Hey Asuka, what do you think of my father?" The long silence between the two teens in the living room came to a halt this rainy night._

_"Hmm, commander Ikari. Well he's pretty manipulative, but an honest man at least to his workers. So far it's always been hard to tell what's going on in his head, but I just don't like him in particular." Asuka's legged slowly extended over the couch onto Shinji's stomach, showing her sympathy._

_"He's been good to me recently though Asuka... I haven't seen him since I was 14, but he's always trying to boost my confidence. I-I like him now, But I'm always cautious of him. I love him,but I know in the end it won't be worth anything just to try and tell him." Shinji saddened, staring at the dim yellow ceiling from the __light bulb on._

_"You're just going to get burned in the end you know. It'd be in your best interest if you just stopped trying for a man like him Shin." Asuka looked to him, and noticed he wore a face of shock._

_"My father's not like that. I seen how he really is since coming here Asuka! How would you know anything?!" Shinji pushed her legs off of him with little force. Making Asuka yelp._

_"W-WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM! YOU ASKED FOR ADVICE SO I GAVE IT!" The feisty redhead stood tall and placed her foot next to his head on the couch._

_"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!? TRYING TO LIE TO ME AGAINST MY FAMILY! YOU'RE JUST SELFISH YOU KNOW THAT!" He yelled at her face._

_"I'm just trying to help, you ass." Asuka let down and walked back to her room to rest the night away._

_..._

"Gee, I don't remember that." Shinji's was wide eyed and his mouth a bit ajar in a nervous sweat. "I-I would never yell at you. You're the last person in the world who'm I'd want to hurt." Shinji brushed his arm nervously, having Asuka give him a weird face.

"W-What? You were in my face yelling about how I was just selfish." Asuka leaned over in his face again, but this time almost teasing him, but being serious at the same time.

"No... I thought I past out on the couch. And I thought you went to sleep too." Shinji being honest. Now the food sizzling. "I better turn that off." Shinji tried to escape.

"Hold on just a second!" Asuka put her left leg up in front of his way, being a barrier from the table to the sink revealing her enticing fleshy bare leg to him. Though Shinji immediately grew fixated on this part of her.

"You can turn the stove off once you fix this situation. Now how are you going to make up for it?" She got back in his face again, with her eye lids half shut, showing she was in a fixed state.

"How..." Shinji muttered to himself, but he didn't need to think long about it, grabbing her bare leg under the robe, and using his left hand to pull her head in for a long smooch. Going about it for what felt like minutes, little moans came from Asuka's mouth as Shinji's squeezed her leg and petted her hair. She stopped him after a while and took a breathe, stepping dizzily away from him backwards into her chair again, resting on the table panting.

"You're an animal you know..." Asuka red as a beet, continuously panted while keeping her face away from Shinji's view. He remained quiet and went back to turn the stove off and readied the food. Serving it on a plate to the girl she took great strength to rise up, and Shinji sat across from her.

"Sorry about that. I didn't even really think about doing it." Taking his first bite into the sausage and eggs.

"It's fine to do it at home. I just rather not do it in public... If it makes you feel any better, if anyone asks about us, I'll be honest with them." The girl gave a small grin.

"Hmm... Thank you." Shinji's mood enhanced. (This can't be love... Is it?) Shinji's stomach felt empty looking at this girl he was living with. Not even the food made him feel full.

_**NERV ACADEMY- GARDEN- 7:30 AM**_

Shiinji and Asuka were in their Tier One officer suits and were making their way towards the pond. Though they noticed there was a big crowd huddled up by all these benches lined up opposite from each other going all across the small pond. It looked like all of the teens in class 2-A were there in front of two people. Though they couldn't make out whom it was, somebody called out: "Look! It's them!" A girl cried out.

They could audibly hear the shuffling of movement in the crowd with a many curses coming from two boys. They still stood gawking at the group and saw Kensuke and Toji running away with many things like pictures.

"What the...?" A mutter came from Asuka who was bent over in confusion. Seeing all of the teens also run away.

"Knowing those two, they've probably plotted something..." Shinji declared his opinion.

"Y-You think?! Oh man... I wonder just what it is!" Asuka worried.

"Let's go talk to them then before class starts." Shinji grabbed her hand and the two gladly walked through the empty school-grounds while certain figures look down at them high up in the bone tower erupting from a half made pyramid that was being constructed on.

...

"Date, April 27th: Monday." Misato held out a recorder. Their relationship has moved pretty fast. I wonder what's been going on since I've been here at work the past week." Misato sighed and let down her pair of binoculars. She moved away from her window and closed the blinds, turning back to her work on her desk. "Did you give the two a little advice or something?" Misato still looked down at her desk, knowing just who had stepped into her office.

"Maybe I did. But it was a good idea. It's better to stop misunderstandings and let the love flow. They're 16, they ought to know what love feels like since they could die any day wouldn't you say?" The fool with a stubble chin invited himself in. "Any day now, we could all die. This existence could cease to be no more."

"If an Angel comes down on our base and drinks from the Dead Sea just below our feet, then that would be the end. That's the reason we here employees at NERV exist. To fight against those terrorists... Those holy beings." Misato replied.

"Ahh, so it's the Dead Sea that we're so worried about." Kaji scratched the back of his head. "Say young gal, you ever really been down there?" Not beating around the bush.

"That's a highly classified area you know. What business do I have down there?" Misato smelling something fishy.

"*Sigh* Well I was wondering is all. But more importantly I'm your new informant and body guard. And you are required to attend our rivals private demonstration. Of course we will have the highest honors since we are top dog in this wonderful world of science." Kaji made sense of his arrival finally.

"So that's why you're here? Well when is this little meeting?" The captain looked to her calendar with a marker.

"It'll be held two days from now, You'll be off with Ritsuko Akagi. It appears the demonstration will be showcasing a certain weapon that's becoming popular these days if you're wondering." Kaji informed her.

"Fine, Date will be the 30th: Monday." Misato marked the calendar with a low growl, indicating her grumpy mood.

"Not looking forward to it I'd think. The ol Captain not feeling up to such a social event hmm?" Kaji teased.

"It'd be kind of hard to keep my mentality with a guy like you around." Misato blushed.

"A guy like me ehh? Now what could I do to make you lose your cool so easily Katsuragi?" Kaji grinning.

"Why'd it have to be you here anyway... You shouldn't be here. I could kill you and hide your body If I wanted to." Misato threatened, slowly rotating her hand for her drawer below her.

"I wish you weren't so threatening. I've changed since then." Kaji showing a face of subtle sadness.

"You say that. But I guess you wouldn't want me to ask your little sister now would you?" Misato grew a smirk, angering Kaji.

"YOU LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!" He pushed all the papers off her desk with a coffee mug breaking, with his body atop of hers. His hands around her neck, with a firm grip. "You're sick you know." He said back to her.

"What do you think I'd do to her? She's like a sister to me. Much better than you ever treated me!" She raised her voice, wrapping her hands around his. "So who's really the bad guy?! Can't blame me for being suspicious! You're the last person I'd want around me!" Misato's nails digging into his skin.

"You just seem like the type to hurt her." Kaji loosened his grip and stood up, fixing his tie holding a look of hate.

"Now I don't hurt kids, That's petty." She stood up to, keeping her calm face.

"You send them out to battle don't you?" Retorting.

"I'm done with this. If you still wish for a friend in this base, you better run to Ritsuko. I've got to see what all the fuss is down at the academy." Misato took her recorder, and put it into her jacket pocket.

"F-Fuss?! You mean Asuka and the Third?" Kaji interested.

"His name is Shinji, and yes. I fear for the safety of the students and their privacy..." Misato making her way past Kaji, opening her door into a long black hallway with few LED lights towards an elevator.

"My sister's got the attitude for sure. I'll come down as well." He followed her, expecting her to say no.

"We have to stay out of sight for now, unless I see something that shouldn't be shown on school grounds."

**_INTERMISSION_**

**_TOKYO POLICE_**

**_Our time together..._**

_**...**_

_**9:00 AM, Class.**_

Asuka and Shinji had a small class with only Rei Ayanami, and they were given the best studies the world could offer. Classes ended most days at noon, but the two sat in a slightly bigger classroom than most, and the three sat together in the back of the class, to study on their own with no teacher. Their teacher came in once a week only to instruct them on new assignments for the following days. But most of the time, Asuka slacked off since she already finished college. The three teens sat next to each other, With the German on the right, Shinji in the middle, and Rei on the left.

"Hey Shinji! Wanna see something cool?" Asuka stood out of her desk abruptly with her arms out looking golly.

"Can't you see I'm studying?" Shinji ignoring her.

"You're no fun. Come on, PWEAAAAAASE?" Asuka walking over holding her cutest doll face, with a little frown. Her eyes the size of dinner plates, glistening.

"Oh man... Of course I'll watch. Real quick though Ok?" Shinji feeling defeated, he could not resist that face of hers.

"Great! You look too First Child!" Asuka announced, with the room echoing her voice, she made her way to the front of the room and stretched her legs, taking turns pulling each leg up to her shoulder. Grinning at Shinji, she tried to give him perverted thoughts.

(Damn her... She knows I'm staring.) Shinji thought.

"OK!" Asuka clapped her hands, and then turned her back towards the wall, and she let her body arch backwards, grabbing for the floor, she repeatedly hopped off her hands, and repeated the process doing many back flips until she reached the wall, with her back touching it. She then extended her baton to touch the ceiling. It wrapped around a metallic pole up top and it swung her slowly back and forth from the left side of the wall to the other side. Giggling and waving to the two officers. Shinji couldn't help but smile at how much fun she was having by just showing off.

"That looks fun, does it not?" Rei looked to Shinji, wondering why he was smiling.

"Yeah, but I think it's more fun to just watch her do it... Look how happy she looks I mean...like a kid almost." Shinji folding his palms around his face to keep his head from touching his desk. Only to catch her smile directed straight at him.

"I've been trying...Hah... that for years... Hah... But it's always hard to keep it in an extended form so long, Or any form that is." Asuka panting, and hopping off her stick, with it detracting from the top of the roof, back into it's small form.

"That's fine and all, just don't tire yourself out. We still got a couple of hours until we're out of school." Shinji didn't want to see her be exhausted from such a showcase just for attention. He didn't want her to hurt herself for it either...

"Don't worry. Think of it like exercise! If I didn't do this today, I might have fattened up from just sitting at home eating chips, watching TV. That and you're not so much the the outside type, I think you better change that if you want to keep this relationship of ours happy!" Asuka feeling like berating him, but shut her mouth quick after her blurted statement.

"Relationship?" Rei asked.

"Well uhh..." Shinji looked to the German girl for confirmation.

"*Sigh* Go ahead _Meine Liebe..." _Asuka waved him off, making her way towards Shinji, she sat next to him. (Meine Liebe- My love)

"We're... Dating Ayanami." Shinji found it hard to say to another girl without sounding like it was a big surprise.

"Dating? What is that?" Rei confused.

"You don't know about that either? DAMN... Well it's like when 2 people who really like each other a lot get together, and they go beyond what usual friendships would do. Like hold hands, kiss, and well... all that... AFTER all the other stuff if they like each other enough." Asuka growing nervous of describing a relationship in full to her.

"Further than any regular friendship? Are we... in a friendship Asuka?" Rei asked, with a little pause, afraid to ask.

"W-Well more or less... I guess we're kind of friends... Not to be mean, but a friend is someone you talk to... someone who you like to share your likings with, and like to have fun. We're just acquaintances...Because of our work." Asuka being honest.

"I see, then are we friends Shinji?" Rei asked.

"Well yeah... of course you're my friend Rei." Shinji smiling, but could sense a cold jealousy fuming off of Asuka. "So don't worry. We are friends... since we get along now... But not like me and Asuka! I adore her! And we live together so it was almost natural getting along with her! For someone so opposite from me, we get along pretty well." Shinji could hear a low chuckle from the girl to his right.

"I see... So you must really like somebody a lot to get that same relationship...Good to know." Rei replying, and went back to her studies. The three went back to being quiet, but Asuka went to writing something on a page, and passed it onto Shinji.

_(She's getting too nosy! Get any ideas and I'll kill you!) _The paper read in her cursive writing in English.

(But is having a girlfriend supposed to be like this?!) Shinji wrote, and handed it back to the girl, seeing her fume up, She wrote furiously on the paper.

_(WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN! YOU OUGHT TO BE THANKFUL FOR YOUR GOOD FORTUNE TO HAVE A GIRLFRIEND LIKE ME!) _Asuka trying to remain quiet, but flicked him in the forehead.

(I mean, are you supposed to be this protective?) Shinji wrote back on the journal.

_(It's my duty to be that protective! Even if it means accusing you of cheating! Though I don't think you'd have the balls now to think about it... Well~ You're not the type to go around breaking hearts I guess.) _Asuka trying to compliment him.

(You're cruel.) Shinji trying to budge her away for the remaining couple of minutes they had to spend in class to study until break.

**_DING DONG_**

"YES! I'm tired of being cramped up in this stupid class room! Come on! I'm getting early lunch!" Asuka grabbed Shinji by his collar and sped out the room to outside with a poster on the wall right on the other side of their standing point. It was a lightened up shot that had 'Icey & Hot' as the title. IT was a capture of the two on saturday, and it was...

"Hey, that's when you kissed me." Shinji pointed at it.

"W-WHA? HUH?! A-AHHH NO!" Asuka panicked and took the poster off the wall and shred it into a thousand pieces.

"Why are you tearing it up." Rei stepped out to ask.

"B-BECAUSE THIS IS PRIVATE! I don't need the whole school to see something like this! They have no right to see! OHHH WHEN I SEE THOSE JACKASSES! COME ON SHINJI! I'm going to show you how to bust out a can of whoop ass on your two little perverted friends!" Asuka stomped ahead to class 2-A up the flight of stairs.

...

"I-I didn't know they had done that already. Blehh." Misato pointer finger towards her mouth, in a gagging manner after looking at a poster on the academy's brown wooden doors in front of her.

"They could have done more over the weekend too. I called Asuka, and no answer came! So you know that-" Kaji got a punch to the face.

"As if! S-Shinji wouldn't move that fast... I bet you gave your sister the right push. A little encouragement can go a long ways with her, well not that it's really worth time thinking about all that now..." Misato soon trailed into the academy doors, but stopped to see Toji going back up the stairs sneakily with his lunch, to class 2-A which was a story up higher from the ground. "We've got to make sure he gets what he deserves. He and Kensuke..." Misato then looked for a tree to climb. She saw the tallest one nearby and went jumping from branch to branch to a scaffolding lining the windows below.

"HEY! BE CAREFUL!" Kaji stumbling over broken branches, trying to get a good perspective around so no one would see.

"Pussy." Misato stuck her tongue out in tease and then crouched below the window into the classroom where Toji and Kensuke were in the back. The whole classroom surrounding them. "I hope they're not doing what I think they're doing." Then, a door slammed open, indicating Asuka's arrival.

"ALRIGHT YOU STOOGES! FRONT IN CENTER!" Asuka's voice intimidating the class.

"Hey what's going on?!" Kaji whispered down from on the ground.

"She's gonna kick some ass, that's what's happenin bub!" Misato whispered back, not keeping her eyes off the scene.

"A-Asuka! I don't think they're here..." Shinji shyly avoiding confrontation.

"Still the same old Little Shin even after achieving such a cutey for a girlfriend..." Misato sighed.

"WHAT'S GOING ON NOW?" Kaji yelled.

"Ummm...Oh wow." Misato looked at the class, and saw Kensuke and Toji hiding their faces in fear as they approached Asuka.

"OPEN THE BAG! I WANNA MAKE SURE I DESTROY ANY MORE EVIDENCE YOU MIGHT HAVE!" Asuka reached for the bag.

"W-WAIT NO! WE PROMISE WE'LL GET RID OF IT! WHATEVER YOU DO! DO! NOT! OPEN IT!" Toji tried to stop her, but a shuffling of many things scattered across the ground that were many perverted pictures...

"..." Misato's mouth was Ajar.

"Well...?" Kaji asked.

"W-Well... you look... nice." Shinji said slowly.

"EEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Asuka screeched, breaking the glass in the classroom.

"W-WERE SO SORRY!" Kensuke defended.

"Y-YEAH! WE'RE SO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T AHHHHH!" Toji yelled, and a window broke next to Misato as she saw the pervert get roundhouse kicked out of the classroom with wood and glass following after him to the ground.

"OH! MY! GAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWD!" Kensuke yelled too, which he was chucked face first at the window above Misato. Same incident happened to him.

"HAND OVER ANY PICTURES YOU LECHEROUS PEEPING TOMS! OR SHINJI WILL RESORT TO THE FABLED N2 DEVICE!" Asuka threatened. And all the boys in the classroom threw all the pictures her way, as they fled the classroom, with the few girls in class following after in disgust. "Well then..." Asuka sighed.

"Hmm... Extreme..." Misato whispered, and jumped back down to the ground, with Kaji pulling both boys over his shoulder.

"I'll take these two to the infirmary. The pain they'll be in will be punishment enough... Though who could blame em. She is quite a looker." Kaji laughed, and left Misato to ponder about the situation...

"Her? No, she's just... A fake..." Misato frowned, thinking back to her high school days. "No... I've just grown bitter since those years." Misato thought again, discarding and cold behavior towards Asuka, and followed slowly after Kaji.

_**AGAIN- All reviews are welcome.**_

_**Next time on Tokyo Police! It looks like NERV has been kicking back on it's daily duties, but just when you expect things to go fine, an Angel attacks! Wait...2 Angels?! Stay tuned! And there'll be plenty of fan service!**_


End file.
